For Your Eyes Only
by Shirohane
Summary: Iruka decides to mate his pet kitten, Naruto, when he goes into heat. This leads him to meet Kakashi, owner of Sasuke the kitten, and sparks fly. However, the pets are not the only ones who find their soulmates... SasuNaru, KakaIru.
1. If Cats Can Talk

Iruka shook out his umbrella and heavily sighed. The work had been particularly demanding today. The children seemed rowdier than usual, the lessons seemed vapid, the day had been cold and wet, and now one of the umbrella's spines was broken. Biting into his lower lip he angrily shook his umbrella again, as if that would do it any good. Then he sighed again and wrapped his coat tighter around himself as he covered himself with the umbrella as best as he could, the lop-sided part facing away from his suitcase, and started for home.

With the umbrella on one hand and his suitcase in the other hand, Iruka found himself unable to brush away the strand of his dark brown hair that had escaped its confines in his ponytail. He slightly tilted his face in hopes of getting the hair out of his eyes, but made it worse instead. It was starting to tickle his cheek. It really was one of those days where everything went wrong, and reluctantly Iruka gave up. With luck he might make it home without any further misfortunes, and then he would fix himself a cup of sweet, light tea and buttered toast, and he'd feel better.

The dreary weather was made worse by the steadily falling drizzle. Despite the fact that it was only around six, the street lamps feebly flickered in the semi-darkness. The lamps cast ominous shadows, dancing across the deserted street before absolutely disappearing, only to be replaced by another flicker of light. The moon had hidden behind the clouds and the gust that occasionally stirred up the trash and debris in the corners felt dry and cold, despite the rain.

_Come._

Iruka suddenly stopped. It was as if a voice had rung inside of his head, directly speaking into his ears. The voice was soft and high, that of a small child's. Iruka frowned. He must be really tired; he was hearing things.

_Please come to me._

This time he heard the wheedling tone of the voice, the swallowed tears that made the tone wet and pathetic. The child was crying. The child was trying to hide the shaking to her—his?—voice, but the words were still shaky.

_I don't want to be alone anymore…!_

_Mii…. Mii…_

It was then that Iruka noticed a new sound mingled in with the sound of the rain and wind ruffling the papers and wet leaves. He had been so preoccupied with his misery that he had not realized it before, but he was hearing the cries of a cat—no, a kitten, judging from the tiny mewing. Iruka hesitated. He was a single man who lived alone and worked six days a week. He was often gone from sunrise to sunset. Would he really be able to keep a pet? He didn't want to show spontaneous sympathy to the kitten, only to give it away to someone else later. That would be cruel.

_Mii…._

The crying sounds got weaker, as if the kitten knew what he was thinking—that it didn't have a chance of being picked up, after all. Iruka readjusted his grip on his umbrella and gingerly stepped over the piles of garbage tied up to be picked up the next morning, and spied tip of blonde fur sticking out among the black plastic bags. Then suddenly, with a popping sound, the head emerged and Iruka gasped with shock as his coffee-colored eyes met ice-blue eyes, and the kitten observed him carefully before tilting its head to its side. Then it widely smiled.

"Ah. You found me…"

**For Your Eyes Only – Te wo Tsunaide**

"Naruto. Naruto? Geez, where did you run off to?"

Iruka placed the bowl of specially modified pet food and looked under the sofa. Naruto was nowhere to be seen, and Iruka impatiently stalked to the kitchen. He didn't have the time to play hide-and-seek with Naruto at the moment; he had to leave for his work soon. He tossed vegetables into his skillet and started stir them. Naruto would come out when he's hungry enough.

It has been almost half a year since he picked up the stray kitten. Naruto was a new breed of pet that was immensely popular lately; the so-called humanoid animals. They had human intelligence as well as sweet demeanor of a household pets; they were capable of speech, thought, and human emotions. Naruto looked like a small child with cat-ears and tails, and he barely came up to Iruka's knees. He had beautiful, big blue eyes and fluffy blonde fur. Iruka was quite sure that Naruto was a purebred—probably an angora, since his fur was so silky and long—but humanoids were inordinately expensive, regardless of their pedigree, since they were so difficult to breed. He wasn't sure why his former owners had abandoned the kitten. It definitely wasn't because Naruto was a bad pet. He was a cheerful, cute little thing that was affectionate and sweet; he wasn't bitter when Iruka worked all day and came home cranky and tired. Rather, he brightened up Iruka with his adorable antics and playful charms. Though Iruka would never admit it out loud, he dearly loved the kitten.

In the beginning, in an attempt to find the rightful owner, Iruka had asked, "Where are your mommy and daddy, Naruto?"

"At home, where there is a big stream and skinny oak tree next to it," Naruto promptly answered. "Daddy brought home fish and chicken, and mommy made a fire in the back of the cave where there is a little hole and cook it, and Nyaryuho would eat the fish eyes first."

There was no chip embedded in Naruto's nape. Iruka thought it was possible that Naruto was wild; that his parents somehow ran away from their captivity and had their kitten in a remote area. Naruto wrung his soft, fluffy ears and twisted his tail sadly as he said, "And then they didn't come back home, so Nyaryuho went to look for them."

It seemed that the parents were either captured or killed.

"Naruto!" Iruka impatiently called again. Tinge of worry seeped into his voice. Naruto wasn't one to miss his breakfast. "That's enough already! If you don't eat your food, I'm going to throw it out!"

Iruka heard pad-pad of little feet upon his linoleum and smiled in relief, but frowned when Naruto showed up with tear-stained face. Naruto wrung his little ears, looking anguished.

"Iryukaaaa—"

"What's the matter, Naruto?" Iruka asked, picking Naruto up. Naruto curled up in Iruka's arms and started to cry harder.

"I feel weird—"

Iruka felt Naruto's forehead and was alarmed to find it hot. Naruto seemed bothered and he fussed, curling his tail and squirming. Because Naruto was a healthy kitten who had never complained of ailments before, Iruka had no idea what to do. He was living in the suburbs, which meant the nearest vet for the modified pets was miles away. Cradling crying kitten in his arms, Iruka looked up the phone book. The nearest pet authority was a breeding agency. Surely they would know how to help his pet?

After calling the school to inform that he was taking today off, Iruka fastened Naruto to his seat and hurriedly drove to the agency. Upon seeing the building, however, Iruka was tempted to turn back and go to the city for his pet's treatment, even if it took few hours of driving.

"Welcome to the Icha Icha Love Love Pet Breeding Agency! I am Kurenai Yuuhi, at your service. May I have your pet's age, species, and dominance?"

Despite looking perfectly normal and rather pretty, the receptionist cheerfully rolled off the agency's embarrassing name like it was perfectly natural. Iruka swallowed tears of dismay at how shameless people could be as he awkwardly said, "Um, I'm not really here to breed my pet…"

"We have wide variety of rooms and accommodations for your pet. How long would your pet stay?"

"Oh, I'm not leaving him here, but…"

"Are you here to groom your pet? Or buy another friend for him?"

"No, it's just that he's sick and I don't know what to do. Do you provide medical services?"

"Only simple ones; for surgery and more serious ailments you'll have to go to a professional vet. But please sign in and I'll show you to Dr. Tsunade, who is in charge of helping birth of the babies and keeping the pets in top condition."

Iruka filled out the necessary paperwork and followed Kurenai through the twisting hallways of the building. The building was new and the white walls were meticulously clean, and no matter what the agency may be called, it seemed professional enough. Iruka was a bit more relieved as Kurenai showed him to a beautiful young woman who shook hands with him and took Naruto from his arms to examine him. It didn't take long for the vet to pronounce his illness.

"He's in heat.'

"…Excuse me?"

Iruka felt himself sweating as Tsunade patted Naruto's head, then scratched under his chin. Naruto started to purr happily, wiggling his tail. Tsunade used this opportunity to pull apart Naruto's legs and show Iruka the swollen reproductive organ and wet anus of his pet, and Naruto started to fuss when he felt cold air against his shameful place.

"Is this his first time? How old is he?"

"Sixteen, and yes, I believe it's his first time," Iruka helplessly said. The center had estimated his age as sixteen when Iruka went to register him, but they were unable to find out his birth date. They also told Iruka that Naruto had to get all his shots except those for STDs, since Naruto had never copulated before.

"He doesn't have a designated mate, then. Is he dominant or submissive?"

"…Uh, he's a male?"

"…Well, we can find that out easily enough. But tell me, Mr. Umino—what do _you_ want to do? We can get him fixed, if you don't want him to have kittens. Or we can take care of his heat in non-reproductive… methods."

Iruka had a feeling he didn't want to know what those "methods" were.

"Or we have lots of potential mates who are in heat right now. After Naruto finds someone that he likes, we can set up mating sessions and fees."

Iruka thought about how he left Naruto all alone while he worked, and if Naruto had his own mate and kittens to worry about, he wouldn't be as lonely. He stroked Naruto's cheek, and Naruto cuddled against him, softly mewing.

"…Why don't we go and see if there's anyone Naruto likes?"

There goes his year's worth of savings, but if Naruto could be happy, it would be worth it.

"Iryuka, what's mating? Is it fun? Is it yummy?" Naruto asked Iruka, curling his tail expectantly. Iruka rubbed his cheek against Naruto's soft, plump ones, and Naruto giggled, pawing Iruka's face away.

"You'll get your best friend that you'll be with forever and ever, Naruto. That's what mating is."

"Eh, really? Yay! Naryuho will be good and play well with friend," Naruto promised, his blue eyes filling with excitement. Iruka smiled and followed Tsunade who was briskly walking ahead to introduce them to the breeder.

"Kakashi! We have an unmated 16-years-old kitten! We have to determine his dominance, though."

Iruka shyly hung back and watched as the door opened and a tall, rather young man emerged. He had silvery white hair that covered part of his odd-colored eyes; one of his eyes was red and the other black. There was scar running over his red-colored eye (which was on the left), from his forehead to nearly his mouth. His features were well-defined and sharp, his body was slender and yet muscular, and Iruka found himself unconsciously admiring the other male. What a fine man he was! How did he get that scar that crossed his face? Then he scolded himself, for he didn't want anyone to know how he got his scar across his nose, either.

The man called Kakashi raised his eyes demurely and smiled at Iruka. In his arms he carried a frisky puppy who wagged his tail when he saw Naruto, and the two proceeded to sniff each other's nose. Then the puppy started to lick Naruto and Naruto squeaked, turning away and digging his face into Iruka's chest.

"Nice to meet you; I am called Hatake Kakashi."

"Ah… Hello, I am Umino Iruka."

Iruka found himself stammering and wondered what was wrong with him. He was talking to a man, for crying out loud! Kakashi started to reach for Naruto and Naruto hissed, raising his fur until his tail looked like a fur bat and showing his sharp little canines to Kakashi.

"Shy little one, huh?"

"Eh… Eh!"

"Your cat."

"Oh. Oh, yes, he is. But he's a good child."

Iruka felt his ears turning red as Kakashi grinned and grabbed the nape of Naruto's neck. Naruto sharply mewled and squirmed, trying to get back to Iruka.

"Iryukaa! I don't like this ossan! Iryuka!"

"He's going to find your friend for you, so be good, Naruto," Iruka comforted the kitten who started to scratch Kakashi. Kakashi seemed used to this, since he didn't pay Naruto much mind. He went through a door and Iruka gingerly followed.

He saw a clean, spacious room, and there was a playpen set up in the center of it. Various pets were playing in the pen, and there were toys and books to occupy the animals. Some of them looked up when they saw Kakashi, wagging their tails or sniffing at him eagerly, and Kakashi put Naruto down among them. Naruto shyly looked around himself. The pets were small, soft, and very pretty, and Iruka understood that this was the females' pen.

Spying a pretty pink bunny, Naruto slowly approached her, his tail twitching uncertainly. She was reading a book, her green eyes narrowed in concentration. She looked up irritably when Naruto cheerfully said, "Uh, hi!"

"Hello." She managed a small smile. More encouraged, Naruto tried to sniff noses with her. Either sniffing noses was an offence to the bunny community, or she didn't like Naruto, since she promptly kicked Naruto. Naruto rolled backwards and landed on his tail. He started to cry and he tottered back to where Iruka was watching, holding the fence in his paws and mewing for Iruka to get him out.

"Naruto, why don't you try to find another friend?" Iruka asked. Naruto shook his head and whined, and Iruka took him out and let Naruto cry into sleeve of his shirt. He helplessly looked at Kakashi, who looked amused.

"Oh, that's pretty bad, if he can't even floor Sakura-chan. She's pretty submissive and given the right mate, she'll happily mate with him, but I think your pet is a submissive after all. Let's see if any of the boys like him."

"Wha, what do you mean by boys!" Iruka snapped, holding Naruto tightly against his arm. "Just because he's in heat, I won't let him get raped by another boy!"

"Don't be silly, all pets are hermaphrodites."

"Haa!"

"They can all impregnate or get pregnant each other is what I'm saying. Didn't your breeder explain to you when you bought him?" Kakashi smiled and Iruka felt himself reddening again. "After all, you have a very rare Uzumaki breed, and he must have cost a fortune. Energetic little fellow, isn't he?"

Iruka nodded, then asked, "How do you know he's, uh, Uzumaki breed?"

"Oh, the scar marks on his cheeks… The way his tail curls… And look, if you do this—" Here Kakashi paused and pulled up Naruto's shirt. When he rubbed on Naruto's belly, Naruto happily purred and a red, swirly mark became distinct on his stomach—"You can see the distinct snail-like shape that makes him Uzumaki. That's why they're called Uzumaki, actually. Very rare—I heard he's a crossbreed of nine-tailed fox and cat, but I'm not sure about that. I mean, nine-tailed foxes are absolute rarity, so I doubt anyone would breed them with cats."

While talking they entered another room. Even by a glance Iruka could see that these pets were larger, tougher, even though some of them seemed friendly enough. Iruka looked at Kakashi who nodded, and he reluctantly put his pet down among them. All of the pets stopped playing and curiously looked at Naruto. Some of the pets came to inquire him, and it wasn't long before Naruto was surrounded by other pets.

A tall, sleek male cat with dark fur and white eyes purred, "Hello there."

"Eh… Hi," Naruto chirped. He watched the other cat rubbing his body against his, their tails briefly entangling. "I'm Naruto."

"I'm Neji," he said, narrowing his eyes in a predatory smile. Naruto nervously backed away, and another male—a red raccoon?—shyly sniffed noses with him.

"I'm Gaara. Are you a potential mate, little one?"

"Ah… Yeah, I came to find my mate," Naruto said. He squeaked when Gaara pushed him down to the ground and mounted him.

"Then… Why don't you mate with me?" He throatily growled. Neji roughly slammed against him.

"You're scaring the lady, you brute."

Naruto scrambled to his feet and another animal, a blonde raccoon, licked his cheek.

"Why don't we go talk somewhere more quiet, Naruto?"

"You keep your hands off of her, Niisan!"

"I chose him first, Gaara."

Naruto nervously watched the pets arguing and looked back at Iruka for help. Iruka looked like he would start crying. All this time he thought his pet was a boy, and now other boys were fighting for him. Well, at least he was popular. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but…

Suddenly a cat who was only quietly watching everything that was happening with his arms crossed over his chest stalked up to Naruto. He stared at Naruto, who stared back at him. Then he grabbed Naruto's shoulders and kissed him.

"…!"

Other pets numbly watched him as he proceeded to kiss the daylights out of Naruto, who squirmed and tried to pull out of his arms. When he finally released Naruto, Naruto slowly collapsed to the floor, heavily panting, and the cat regarded Naruto with his dark eyes before he turned to Kakashi.

"Kakashi. Room."

Kakashi looked startled. Gaara angrily came between the cat and Naruto, bearing his fangs.

"Back off, Sasuke—"

Sasuke ignored him. He repeated to Kakashi, "Room."

Kakashi pulled up Naruto and Sasuke and gave a big smile to Iruka, who looked at him confusedly.

"Ah… But I don't think Naruto really likes him, Hatake-san. Why don't we leave him there to see who he likes…?"

"I hate Shashuke!" Naruto added, glaring at Sasuke who moodily stared at him. Kakashi shook his head.

"Nonsense! This was the first time Sasuke had ever shown interest in mating, and as he is the last member of a most prestigious breed—the Uchiha breed—I _must_ encourage the mating! Umino-san," Kakashi turned to Iruka. "Please, please allow them to mate! We will amply pay you for the mating sessions and the kittens, of course."

"What?" Iruka asked, confused. They were going to pay _him_ for the mating? He helplessly looked at Naruto, who smacked Sasuke when he tried to steal another kiss from him. Then he felt his mind going blank when Kakashi took hold of his hand and pleadingly looked into his eyes.

"Umino-san… Please"

"I…. I…. Um…" Iruka felt himself becoming bright red. He felt himself nodding and squeaked when Kakashi tightly hugged him.

"Oh, thank you! You're doing everyone of pet lovers such a big favor; you have no idea what a special breed the Uchiha is, I was so worried they would die out with Sasuke since he showed no interest in mating, I—"

Over Kakashi's rambles, Iruka guiltily looked at Naruto. Naruto was mewing irritably as Sasuke was trying to pull up his shirt, and then Naruto pawed him on the face, pushing him away.

_Sorry, Naruto_, Iruka thought, cringing.

-To be Continued-


	2. What Would They Say?

The so-called breeding room was a small, tastefully decorated room with a tiny pink and white four-poster bed in the center. Small red candles and posies of pink roses adorned the corners of the room, and there was a pleasant, sweet scent of flowers that helped the pets relax. Off to the side there were a small drawer and table with refreshments such as tea, cookies, and even wine. Overall, more than invoking erotic feelings, the room gave off feeling of cuteness and coziness; more like a honeymoon suite than a hotel room designed for a quick fling.

After a brief check with Tsunade to make sure that the pets were in good health and they were ready for mating ("_Sasuke's_ mating? It's about time!" An astonished Tsunade had ejaculated), the two humans and two pets stood at the entrance to the aforementioned room, examining the breeding grounds. Both Kakashi and Sasuke seemed to be at the top of the world, while Iruka looked like he would cry and Naruto looked genuinely distressed and confused. For his part, Naruto didn't understand why Iruka chose Sasuke as his friend; he actually wasn't very fond of Sasuke (even though he thought Sasuke a very pretty kitty.) Kakashi placed Sasuke on the floor and turned to Iruka expectantly. Iruka tightened his hold on Naruto and started to back off slowly.

"Actually, now that I think about it…"

Naruto clung to Iruka with dear life, digging his claws into his shirt.

"Iryuka, there are no toys in this room! And anyway I don't want to play with Shashuke!"

Sasuke quietly sat in the corner and started to wash his tail as Kakashi implored, "But he's the only one of his kind and Naruto's the first one he has ever shown interest in! Please, Umino-san, we'll amply pay you for the kittens!"

"I understand that you're in a difficult situation, Hatake-san, but Naruto's happiness is important to me, too," Iruka uncertainly said, eyeing Sasuke. "Money aside, even if Sasuke is of prestigious breed, how do I know what his personality is like? Maybe Naruto won't get along with him even after the mating."

"It isn't that Naruto showed particular interest to any other potential mate, either," Kakashi pointed out. "Anyway, if you had left him in the pen long enough, it looked like he would have been gang-raped. Naruto seems like the type to get along with just about anybody, so it's best to choose mate with good qualifications yourself, Umino-san. If Naruto doesn't seem happy after the first session, we'll let him choose any other mate free of charge."

"Well… I don't know…" Iruka hesitantly tried placing Naruto on the floor, and Naruto immediately clung to Iruka's leg. His bushy tail swished nervously as he buried his head in Iruka's pants folds. "He's still so little. I don't want him to be lonely, but I want him to be hurt even less. Wouldn't it be very painful for him?"

"That's why Sasuke's ideal; he's still little, too, and it's his first time, so he won't rut him multiple times in one session. You'll be nice to him, won't you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up from washing his paws and stared at Naruto, who stared back at him. He turned his nose away. Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke.

"Oh dear," Iruka worriedly said.

Kakashi was about to throttle Sasuke—he was the one who wanted Naruto, and now he was being an uncooperative bastard in front of his potential mate's owner!—but both Iruka and Kakashi saw Sasuke sneaking a little look at Naruto from the corner of his eyes, and smiling a little. Naruto snuck a look at Sasuke, too, then hid his face in Iruka's pants and smiled shyly, too. Kakashi and Iruka exchanged looks, then Iruka gently untangled Naruto's claws from his pants and gave him a little nudge forward.

"Then have a nice rut♡" Kakashi happily said, closing the door firmly before either Iruka or Naruto changed his mind. Naruto looked thunder-struck before he started to beat on the door with his tiny paws, shrilly mewing and yowling. Then he wrung his ears and burst into tears.

"Fu… Fuwaaan… Uwaaaaaan! Iryukaaa!"

Sasuke watched the crying kitten. Then he suddenly pounced and picked Naruto up by the scruff of his neck. He stalked to the bed and placed Naruto on top of the covers, and Naruto looked up at him with tear-stained face. His ears twitched nervously as Sasuke started to lick his tears away.

"What are you crying for?" Sasuke dryly asked. Naruto's big, teary blue eyes searched Sasuke's unexpressive face as he opened his quivering lips.

"Naryuho wants Iryuka back. What if Iryuka never comes back like Naryuho's mommy and daddy?"

"Your master will be back; don't worry. You believe in him, don't you?"

Naruto sniffled and slowly nodded. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. His lips remained stern, but somehow Naruto felt like Sasuke's eyes were laughing. "So until he comes back, let's do something about your heat."

"Heat?" Naruto tilted his head questioningly, then brightened. "You mean how Naryuho felt all hot and itchy this morning?"

"That's right," Sasuke purred. "I can help you with that, Naruto."

"You can?"

Naruto squeaked when Sasuke climbed on top of him, tucking Naruto's small body under his belly.

"Sha, Shashuke, what are you doing? You're heavy, get off!" Naruto protested, letting out angry mewls as he wriggled his ass and flung his fluffy tail left and right. Sasuke finished licking Naruto's tears away. He lowered his lips and kissed Naruto, then gently encircles Naruto's lips with his tongue before prodding his tongue inside Naruto's mouth.

"Fu… nyaaaa!"

Naruto bit the invading muscle and kicked Sasuke off, then scrambled away. Sasuke stuttered in surprise as his bleeding tongue hung out before he angrily yelled, "Hey, get back here!"

Sasuke got on his hunches and shot out after Naruto, effortlessly catching up to Naruto. Just when his paws started to enclose around Naruto's tail, Naruto scampered up the curtains on their four-poster bed and climbed on top of the pole. Sasuke watched, aghast. His body was small, but not small enough to climb on top of the pole and expect it not to break under his and Naruto's combined weight. If he climbed after Naruto, the pole will break, curtains would fall, and Naruto might get hurt.

"Naruto, get your ass down here!"

"Nyuuu!" Naruto stuck his tongue out. Sasuke glared at him, frustrated. Naruto started to move towards the top where the poles converged into a point, but he missed his footing.

"Nyaa?"

"Naruto!"

Sasuke managed to catch Naruto and the two collapsed in a heap on top of the bed. Sasuke growled and chewed Naruto's soft, perky ears in punishment.

"Ow! That hurts!" Naruto whined, tearing up again. Sasuke pulled on Naruto's ear with his canines, then released it and gently licked it.

"You could've really gotten hurt," Sasuke scolded. "Why do you insist on being stupid?"

"But I felt weird," Naruto said. He sniffled and curled his body into a ball. "When Shashuke touches me I feel even weirder than I felt before."

"It'll feel better after we're finished mating. I promise."

"…You pinky-promise?"

Sasuke solemnly nodded. Feeling ridiculous but wanting to reassure the tiny kitten underneath him, he touched his smallest toe with Naruto's, then he started to pull Naruto's clothes off. Naruto frowned and fussed, pawing Sasuke away. "Nyuu! Iryuka said only bad kitties run around the house naked. Anyway I take my bath at nights."

"We can't mate if you're clothed, Naruto."

Naruto pouted as Sasuke finished pulling all of his clothes off, and then Sasuke proceeded to strip, too. As soon as their clothing were revealed, a thick, sweet scent of arousal could be clearly distinguished. Naruto smelled of light cream and honey and a trace of something flowery that couldn't quite be named. Sasuke smelled of heavier, muskier scent, something like a lilac yet much stronger and thicker. The pheromone they gave off to indicate that they were in heat made their partner more aroused. They carefully sniffed each other and purred in approval, entangling their tail together and rubbing their cheek together. Sasuke tucked the little one's body under his belly again and eased Naruto's legs apart, mounting him as they got ready to mate.

ㅇㅅㅇ

"How long will it take?" Iruka asked, biting into his lower lip. He nervously fumbled with the handle of his teacup. Kakashi poured him another cup of green tea and took a seat across from him.

"Oh, about three days to a week."

"A week!"

"We'll call you when the mating ritual is over." Kakashi smiled as Iruka gave out an exasperated sigh. "Actually the first session is over in about three hours or so, but I don't think you'll be able to take Naruto home at nights like you can with other breeds. Unfortunately the Uchiha breed mate until the female is impregnated, so Sasuke will stay inside Naruto until Naruto is pregnant with kittens."

"What if Naruto doesn't get pregnant!" Iruka exclaimed, paling.

"I don't think he will anyway, since virgins seldom get pregnant at their first year of mating. Kittens or no, their heat season wears off in about a week. And since Sasuke's still a kitten, his heat would wear off in about three days."

Iruka sighed. Then he nervously said, "Does Sasuke have an owner already, or is he up for sale?"

"I'm his owner," Kakashi cheerfully said. Iruka stared at him, dumbfounded. Kakashi added, "And he's not for sale."

"Eh! No way! I wanted to raise Naruto and his mate together." Iruka anxiously fingered his cup. "I don't want to separate Naruto from his mate and his babies."

"Ah, well, I don't think you'll be able to buy Sasuke even if he was up for sale. Because his current market value is…" Here Kakashi leaned over and whispered in Iruka's ears. Iruka paled.

"What?"

Kakashi grinned. "Ridiculous, isn't it? If you want I'll buy Naruto from you so they can stay together, but that's not what you want, is it?"

Iruka shook his head, then lowered his head. "Then there was no point in letting him mate…"

"Oh, don't say that now," Kakashi said, patting Iruka's hand reassuringly. "You can keep one kitten out of the litter, and whenever the two are in heat you can bring Naruto over to Sasuke. Of course, even when they are not in heat you are welcomed to visit my home anytime you want, and you can leave Naruto with Sasuke in the mornings when you're at work, if you want. I'll give you my keys and address."

"Oh… Will that really be all right? Naruto will be happy," Iruka said, cheering up a bit more. Kakashi smiled at how Iruka brightened up just at the thought of his kitten being happy. What a kind, gentle man he was…

"Actually, if you'd marry me, it'll be even simpler. They can stay together 24/7," Kakashi suggested, grinning mischievously. Iruka turned a most brilliant shade of crimson, and Kakashi couldn't help but think that he looked adorable. Then he couldn't help teasing him, could he?

"D, don't say such things, Hatake-san!"

"Oh? My proposal's been rejected? How sad, and it was my first marriage proposal, too"

"So don't joke about these things!"

Kakashi jutted his head and laughed, and after a while Iruka couldn't help but softly laugh along with him. The man's laughter was contagious.

Kakashi himself thought that Iruka had a beautiful smile.

- To Be Continued -

The uncut chapter can be found at my website. Since many of you asked me for a picture of SasuNaru kitties, I've posted up a link of how they're supposed to look like. You can find link to both at my profile. VvvVV

And I just need to say one thing: Sasuke! Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke SASUKEEEEE! TAT Aaaaah, life is good again ;A; (Well, I'm a type of guy who won't even watch nor read NARUTO just because Sasuke didn't come out, so... (laughs) )


	3. Fish bones are just too hard!

"Shashuke."

Sasuke felt persistent little nudges on his cheek. Frowning, he buried his face deeper into the pillows and tried to ignore the soft cries.

"Shashuke"

The poking became more insistent, and the voice trembled as if the speaker was crying. Annoyed Sasuke bared his canines and raised his head, his fur standing straight as he menacingly glared at the one who dared to interrupt his morning sleep.

His new mate looked back at him, his big blue eyes full of unshed tears. His fluffy, tiny little ears hung at the side of his head limply, and his pink lips were quivering. At the withering look Sasuke gave him Naruto shrank back with a dismayed mewls, and the sudden movement reminded the kittens of their attachment.

"Shashuke get out—It hurts…"

Pearly droplets of tears started to run down Naruto's cheeks as he softly mewed and cried in pain. Sasuke suddenly turned his head aside and refused to look at Naruto. Dismayed at his mate's unwillingness to comfort him, Naruto pawed Sasuke's cheek and tried to make him look at him again.

"Shashuke! Shashuke stop ignoring me; it really hurts! I'm hungry and it hurts and I'm sticky!"

When Sasuke still refused to look at him Naruto grabbed his cheeks with his paws and forced their eyes to meet, his canines extended in anger as he sharply mewed, "Shashuke!"

Naruto was surprised to find Sasuke's face dyed into a brilliant shade of crimson. His entire pale face was red, and even tips of his ears had turned red. He still refused to meet Naruto's eyes as he nervously fidgeted.

"Sha, Shashuke?" Naruto uncertainly asked. Sasuke looked embarrassed as he briefly looked at Naruto, then startled when their eyes met and turned his head away again. Curious, Naruto started to lick Sasuke's cheek with his tiny tongue and said "mew, mew," to which Sasuke shyly started to answer back with much deeper, resounding mewls when the door edged open.

Sasuke hurriedly tucked his mate under his belly and stared at the intruder, all of his fur rising until his tail looked like a giant bat of fur. Low hiss started to sound from his throat as Kakashi entered and started to clear away the food on the table. Kakashi arranged new food and flowers, and then set a small saucer of warm milk on the edge of the bed. Sasuke watched his owner wearily and when Kakashi came too close he swiped at him, leaving a deep scratch on his hand that started to bleed. Kakashi ignored Sasuke as he hissed and brandished his canines and claws; he just peeked under the blankets to make sure Naruto was doing well. Naruto lay curled up under Sasuke. From the heavy scent of blood and seeds and how protective of Naruto Sasuke became, and how Naruto accepted Sasuke's protection, Kakashi was satisfied that the first session of mating had gone well.

Kakashi arranged fluffy towels at the corner of the room so that it made a sort of a nest, then gathered the corners of the sheet that Naruto and Sasuke were lying in and lifted it up, effectively catching the kittens in a bundle. Sasuke put up an angry hiss and Naruto gave terrified mewls as Kakashi set the kittens on top of the nest of towels. Kakashi changed the sheets, then placed the kittens back on the bed by letting them tumble out of the old, soiled sheets. Sasuke seemed to have a desire to rip Kakashi apart, but because he was so tangled up with his mate it was all he could do to reproachfully glare at his owner. Kakashi ignored him and left the room.

It was quite a while after Kakashi left that the kittens were able to calm down, and Naruto slowly crawled out from Sasuke's stomach where he was safely tucked away. Sasuke started to give Naruto a vigorous washing as Naruto hungrily lapped up the warm milk. Naruto suddenly looked up and said, "Aren't you eating, Shashuke?"

Sasuke looked like he choked on his spit. He started to cough and blush and he turned his head away, unable to meet Naruto's eyes. Naruto softly nudged Sasuke's nose. "Come on, it's really good. Aren't you hungry?"

Sasuke still refused to speak, and Naruto was starting to feel impatient. He started to lick Sasuke's mouth, insisting, "Look, it's really yummy—"

Naruto was surprised and amused when Sasuke's face imitated a bright red, ripe tomato, and he teasingly licked Sasuke's nose, then he ears. He finished his milk and gave a playful kiss to Sasuke, to which Sasuke responded with stutters and more blushing and looking like he generally wanted to die. Naruto giggled in amusement and playfully rolled over so that now Naruto was on top, and Naruto's ears and tail twitched as Naruto widely grinned, wondering how he could tease Sasuke further.

oㅅo

Iruka nervously paced the front of the breeding room. He wanted to take a peek, but Kakashi wouldn't let him. He was so worried about Naruto that he had trouble concentrating on his classes, and as soon as he had finished grading the tests he had rushed here, only to be told by Kakashi that there was nothing to report. Kakashi only told him that the mating seemed successful, and Naruto seemed to warm up to Sasuke. When Iruka told him he had Naruto's special blanket and toys and he had brought him change of clothing, Kakashi had laughed and said Naruto was mating, not camping, and he was busy without his toys and he didn't need clothing for the activities he was doing.

"Don't you think it's just horrible how he doesn't even seem to care about Naruto!" Iruka complained as Kurenai poured him a cup of coffee. Kurenai only softly laughed as she added sugar and milk to the black concoction before sliding it over to Iruka. She drank her coffee black.

"I mean, he's only a baby! I thought I could trust him, so I left it up to him to mate Naruto, but I'm still not sure if I can entrust Naruto's future to that Sasuke cat, and—"

"You must really care for Naruto a lot," Kurenai said, smiling. "But don't worry, Kakashi is a capable breeder. Even if this session was unsuccessful and they have no litter, he would never let the parents be harmed in the process of making babies. Anyway Sasuke is still too little to seriously hurt Naruto, even if Naruto is a tiny kitten himself. Kakashi had those kinds of things in his mind when he chose each other's mate."

"But still." Iruka slumped in his seat. "Naruto had never been away from me for so long; he must feel very anxious."

"He'll be feeling very confused, but he's bonding with Sasuke, and soon he won't need the care of his parent—that's you—as much any more, as he thinks more about his own mate and his litter. It's part of growing up."

"I guess," Iruka replied. He felt a little lonely at the thought that Naruto wouldn't need him as much any longer. But if Naruto could be happy like that…

"Kurenai! Why in the world did you put Lee in the dominants' pen! Gaara's mating with him, right then and there in front of all the other pets!"

"What! But Lee tried to mate with Sakura so I thought… Oh, for heaven's sake!" Kurenai said, throwing up her hands in exasperation. She gave a helpless smile to Iruka and stood up. Kakashi stared at Iruka sitting across where Kurenai had been sitting only moments before, and his normally smiling, easy face suddenly stiffened. He turned away without saying anything to Iruka, and Iruka felt the friendly smile on his lips being wiped away.

What was wrong with him? Was Kakashi angry because Iruka was being so noisy, so persistent in trying to know about his kitten when he should have just trusted the expert? Iruka's expression became downcast as unaware to him Kakashi gave a jealous glare to Kurenai, and Kurenai just shook her head and sighed as she walked away with Kakashi.

oㅅo

The second day of mating quickly passed with Sasuke continuing to blush whenever he saw Naruto and attempting to avoid his eyes, which made Naruto want to tease him. This invariably led to little Naruto seducing Sasuke into mating sessions, and the kittens slept and mated the day away. With control in his hands, Naruto felt more secure about his bond with Sasuke, and the kitten often licked and kissed Sasuke as the dominant male continued to be shy of Naruto's touches. At the start of the third day, assuming that things would go as the day before, Naruto mewled and wriggled his tail and kissed Sasuke awake, playfully pawing at his chest.

Naruto knew something had gone horribly wrong when Sasuke opened his eyes and his lips pulled back into a predatory smirk, his eyes narrowing and filling with lust. There was not a touch of shyness in Sasuke when he gave Naruto a long, passionate morning kiss that made Naruto pant and gasp for air when he was finished wit him.

"Sha…. Shashuke?"

Naruto nervously called out Sasuke's name as he felt the male nuzzling his neck in almost drunken ecstasy. Naruto flinched as Sasuke's sharp fangs nipped at his neck. Sasuke started to purr softly as his hands kneaded Naruto's ass cheeks with circular, gentle movements. Naruto felt strength draining out of him at the male's touch, at his scent, at his purrs, and Naruto softly purred back as he moved his hips in rhythm with Sasuke's touches. The kittens' tails tangled together. Sasuke shifted and tucked Naruto under his stomach and spread his legs apart with his own legs, getting into the standard mating position, and Naruto didn't protest.

Naruto cried out in pain as Sasuke's canines dug into his back and pierced his skin, drawing blood. He whimpered as Sasuke licked the blood away, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. Why was Sasuke biting him? Sasuke softly purred as Naruto glared at him resentfully. He lowered his body and rested his collarbone against Naruto's lips, gently rubbing his skin against Naruto's as if urging Naruto to bite him, too. Naruto felt a sudden desire to mark Sasuke and he complied, his little teeth digging into Sasuke's junction between his two collarbones and drawing blood. Naruto felt more satisfied as he tasted the blood against his tongue. His pink tongue works at licking the blood away, and Sasuke grabbed Naruto's cheeks and the two leisurely kissed, pink tongues entangling messily as they tasted each other's blood mixed with their saliva.

Sasuke watched Naruto cleaning himself, then resting with his head between his paws with erect ears, his tail nervously twitching. He knew he didn't have much time left before his arousal wore off, and then he wouldn't get a chance to sire kittens until their next heat. He gently nudged Naruto with his nose and Naruto wrinkled his nose and buried his face in his paws. Sasuke sighed and rested his cheek against Naruto's head, waiting for his mate to recover.

oㅅo

Four days after Iruka had separated from Naruto so that Naruto could mate, he was finally allowed to see Naruto again. He scarcely ate breakfast—he didn't even remember what he wolfed down—and hurried to the breeding center. He didn't bother coming the day before because he knew that Naruto would be still mating, and Kakashi seemed annoyed that Iruka came so often to inquire about his pet.

"Good morning, Umino-san," a cheerful, warm male voice greeted him as he entered. Iruka stuttered a reply as Kakashi gave him his usual easy smile and ushered him away.

"I was waiting for you; I knew you'd come as soon as this place opened so you could go home with Naruto. It's so sweet of you to care so much for your cat."

"Oh! Oh, do you really think so?" Iruka stammered, blushing. "I thought I had annoyed you because I came everyday, bothering you about Naruto, and I kept questioning if Sasuke was the right choice, so I thought—"

"No, of course I was not annoyed. I respected you very much for that," Kakashi replied, looking through his keys. Iruka was pleased, but also confused. So why did Kakashi look so annoyed two days ago, when he was talking to Kurenai?

"Naruto! Daddy's here!" Kakashi cheerfully announced, throwing the door open. "Naruto?"

"Iryukaaa!" A shrill voice cried out. A lump under the blankets fiercely moved, and then Naruto exploded out of the bed and scrambled to get to Iruka, no doubt to slam his little body into Iruka's legs. But he stumbled and he rolled twice before he fell off the bed with a soft thud, landing on his tail. Naruto promptly burst into tears and tottered to Iruka, burying his face on Iruka's pants.

"Iryuka, Iryuka, do you know what Shashuke did? Shashuke, you know, he put his wee-wee where Naryuho does his poopie, and then it went kyuu kyuu, and then lots of milk came out going all dorodoro, and then Naryuho went ouchie! Fuwaaaaan—"

Iruka's face had taken on a rather delicate shade of green as he listened to Naruto's detailed descriptions of his and Sasuke's activity for the last few days. He kneeled down to comfort the crying kitten as much as he could, patting his head and gathering his small form into his arms. Iruka noticed the mating mark Sasuke had left between Naruto's shoulder blades and grimaced. Maybe Naruto really was too young for this after all; he seemed to be in so much pain.

"…Don't touch Naruto!"

Iruka sharply pulled his hand away. Sasuke had pulled Naruto out of Iruka's arms before Iruka managed to hold him, tightly holding Naruto in his arms. His fur was bristled angrily, his back arched and his black eyes flashing as his canines and claws were exposed threateningly. Sasuke had scratched Iruka, and the scratch was starting to bleed.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Kakashi scolded, leaning down so that he was at the kittens' level. Suddenly he grabbed Sasuke by the scruff of his neck and lifted him up. Sasuke let out an angry howl and scratched and bit as Iruka hurriedly gathered Naruto into his arms. Naruto sniffled as he rubbed his cheek against Iruka's chest, then turned to look at Sasuke worriedly.

"Give Naruto back! Naruto's mine!" Sasuke snarled, glaring hatefully at Iruka. Iruka gave a helpless look to Kakashi, and Kakashi shook his head.

"I'll give him some sedatives, so hurry and go to Tsunade-sensei with your kitten to get him checked up, Umino-sensei. If Naruto is not having a litter you can take him home and we'll send you a check for the mating session. If he is having kittens, then we'll need to discuss it, so please wait for me at my office."

"You're giving sedatives to whom, you moron? Give my mate back!"

Iruka backed away, then hurriedly left the room and heard the door slam behind him. Naruto worriedly watched the closed door, then looked at Iruka, then looked at the door again.

"Iryuka… If Shashuke is sedated, would that hurt him?" Naruto asked in a small voice. Iruka shook his head.

"He'll be sleeping, that's all, Naruto."

"Oh."

Naruto sounded a bit more relieved, but he still looked at the door until they turned a corner and Iruka managed to find Tsunade, who was carrying a sleepy baby deer in her arms. She immediately agreed to look over Naruto, but to Iruka's disappointment announced that Naruto was not carrying any babies. Iruka thanked Tsunade and slowly walked out of the center, Naruto safely cradled in his arms. Even though he had Naruto back, his heart felt heavy when he remembered Sasuke's wild eyes, his frantic screams, his desperate outstretching of hands when he realized that his new wife would be taken away from him. Naruto, too, was strangely quiet, and after his bath he didn't beg to stay up late and play. He licked Iruka's cheek few times, then quietly curled up in his bed and fell asleep.

Iruka watched Naruto's small sleeping form and sighed. Somehow Naruto looked even lonelier than he had before. Chewing on his lips, Iruka looked thoughtful as he regarded his sleeping pet. Then he stood up to make a phone call.

- To Be Continued -

If this chapter seems dreadfully short, please be informed that it's not my fault. After I cut the H out, the 6-page long chapter became barely 3 pages...!;;;; The uncut chapter, of course, can be found at my website. For those of you who have an irking suspicion that Naruto seems so young, of course he does. This is supposed to be written version of SasuNaru nekomimi shippo H comic, and what kind of neko comic doesn't have shouta? Wahahaha. (If you didn't understand what the heck I was talking about, great. It's best if you don't know. Remain innocent like that. TvT;;)


	4. Don't Compare my Tail With Others

Kakashi crouched down on his knees and reached out as far as his arm would reach behind the closet. So far all he got for his pains were deep, angry scratches down his arms, but he didn't give up the hope that he would achieve his goal someday. Preferrably today. 

"Uchiha Sasuke, get your ass out here this instant!"

This most polite, reasonable request was only met by angry hisses and snarls. Bright red eyes resentfully glared at him as Kakashi saw flash of white, sharp little fangs that reflected the dim light of Kakashi's livingroom. After sedating the violently protesting male cat, Kakashi had managed to bring Sasuke home. He was planning to have a little party to congratulate Sasuke on finally becomming a man; he had even bought some beer that Sasuke would sometimes lower himself enough to lick few times before he stalked away from his water bowl. But his charge was most uncooperative, and he immediately sulked, and snarled, and upset his food dish upon waking up and finding out that his mate was taken away from him. When Kakashi tried to force some food down Sasuke's throat Sasuke promptly bit him and scampered away to hide behind the closet.

"Oh, whatever, then! If you're going to starve yourself to death it's your problem, not mine! Poor Naruto-chan; he's so little and he'll have to raise his kittens all by himself, and his mate is so stupid that he'd rather starve himself to death than be a reasonable adult cat and--"

"Kittens?" Kakashi heard sharp interest in Sasuke's voice and grinned. He could picture Sasuke curled into a defensive curl in the corner of the tiny space between the closet and the wall, his tail taut and twitching nervously. "My mate-- he's going to have kittens?"

"We don't know yet; we need to check if any of your seeds managed to take root. Naruto didn't carry any kittens when you two were finished mating, but since your sperm will remain alive for at least two to three days in Naruto's body, we were all going to go together this Wednesday to Tsunade-sensei. But since you're too upset to do anything except hiding behind the closet and scratching me--"

"Naruto's coming, too!"

"Of course."

Kakashi nearly fell over as Sasuke scampered out into the livingroom, where he immediately started to groom himself. After Sasuke finished dusting and licking himself, he ran over to the food bowl and started to eat as if someone was chasing him. At times Kakashi became worried that Sasuke would choke on the food and he mildly suggested that Sasuke would drink some water and eat more slowly, but Sasuke, being the obedient good pet he was, pointedly ignored him.

Kakashi smiled and watched Sasuke eat with vigor. Already light was back in Sasuke's eyes, and his tail was twitching and curling happily in the air as he seemed to think about his little mate while eating. Kakashi himself looked forward to meeting with Iruka and his little kitten. It would be great to see how happy Sasuke would be, and... He had to admit he was looking forward to teasing that gentle, sweet man who was owner of his kitten's mate.

oㅅ-

It said on the weather forecast that it may be rainy on Wednesday, which worried Kakashi, but contrary to his worries Wednesday proved to be a wonderfully sunny day.For once Kakashi was thankful that the weatherman was wrong.He had to hurry because Sasuke spent more than an hour in the bathroom, doing who knows what to himself.It should be admitted that he himself spend longer time than usual in the bathroom, the reasons of which remained mystery to him. After all, he was going to meet a normal-looking man, not a gorgeous woman. Shading his eyes from the Sun Kakashi arrived at the park that was to be their meeting place, looking around for signs of the other man.Sasuke, who refused to go into his pet carrier and who even as a tiny kitten never allowed Kakashi to hold him if he could help it, trailed behind him.Suddenly Sasuke broke into a run and Kakashi looked after him, surprised.Sasuke had never condescended himself to run; he'd always walk around gracefully, as if he owned the world.

"Sasuke? Sasuke!"

Kakashi ran after Sasuke and was surprised at how fast Sasuke could run with his short legs.Sasuke sharply stopped and Kakashi almost stepped on his tail.Catching himself he scolded, "Sasuke, just what has gotten into..."

"Oh, Hatake-san!"

Kakashi found himself lost for words. Iruka was sitting on the bench of the park, Naruto sitting on his lap. Because Iruka usually came to the breeding agency straight from school, he usually wore a formal clothing, but today he was wearing comfortable but clean clothing that made him look much younger.The soft yellow of his shirt and pale blue of his jeans showed off his surprisingly shapely and slender body, and the warm brown eyes glowed with happiness as sunlight poured onto his coffee-colored hair and made it glisten like bits of brown silk.

"Hatake-san?"

Kakashi coughed when he realized that he had been staring.He felt his cheeks staining red and for some reason, Iruka's cheeks also became pink.Kakashi wondered if the summer heat had been too hot for Iruka, and if he was feeling too hot. That's right! Of course Iruka was feeling too hot. It was all because he spent that extra hour in the bathroom that Iruka will faint from heat stroke and Iruka will hate him forever and--

"Hatake-san, is something on my face?" Iruka asked worriedly, his face turning red until even his ears turned pink. He rubbed his cheek with back of his hand and Kakashi nearly swooned at the adorable gesture.Kakashi shook his head and started to stammer out something, anything, but Sasuke(who had been hiding behind Kakashi's knee all this time) slowly emerged and looked at Naruto.Iruka, as if attempting to make up for the time that he had been thinking of his pet as a male, had dressed Naruto up in the most frilly white dress imaginable. It was accented with little yellow ribbons and pink roses, and Naruto's fur had been brushed until it shone gold. Naruto shyly looked at Sasuke as Sasuke stalked towards him.Both the pets had stiff, twitching tail, showing their nervous moods.

Sasuke walked to Naruto with elegant, long strides, and when he got to Naruto he spun around, showing off his well-groomed, slick black tail proudly as it curled about him.Kakashi wasn't sure what kind of ritual this was supposed to be, but he had a difficult time controlling his laugher as the silly tomcat strutted and stalked around his mate.Sasuke's tiny mistress, however, seemed properly impressed, since he clapped his little paws and made little purring sounds.Iruka seemed impressed as well.Naruto and Sasuke sniffed each other's noses, then Naruto struggled out of Iruka's arms and the kittens rubbed their cheeks and entwined their tails together, making little pleased purring sounds.Then Naruto reached into little pouch slung around his waist and he took out an anchovy, which he held out to Sasuke. Sasuke obediently ate out of Naruto's paw, licking the soft pink pads when he was finished.Naruto giggled and pulled out another fish.Sasuke ate this, too, and then he pulled Naruto closer with his tail and started to clean Naruto, carefully licking each of his ears and then taking Naruto's small paws in his own paws and licking them.While Sasuke fussed over Naruto Kakashi sat next to Iruka.

"Did Naruto act any differently? Did you see any change in his body?"

"Well, Naruto moped and he didn't eat much, but when I told him he would see Sasuke today, he ate a lot yesterday," Iruka said, smiling. "I don't think anything is different about his body, though."

"Naruto didn't complain about tenderness of his breast, or anything like that?"

"B, breast?;;"

"I guess not." Kakashi smiled and gestured towards Naruto, who trotted over to him.Sasuke followed sullenly, glaring at Kakashi. "Let's get the little one checked, anyway. If he is indeed littering, it's important for him to eat proper diet starting from early stages of the pregnancy."

Sasuke looked annoyed. "He doesn't smell any different. If he's carrying kittens, I'd know."

"For someone who'd never sired kittens before, you're confident, Sasuke," Kakashi mockingly said. "Are you positive that Naruto is not having kittens?"

Sasuke sulked and didn't reply.Iruka hurriedly said, "Now, now, there's no need to make fun of him.Sasuke, you can play with Naruto after the examination, so don't look so upset."

At this Sasuke looked more cheerful and he didn't complain when Iruka picked Naruto up. He followed Iruka and Naruto as Kakashi followed from the rear. Kakashi thought Iruka was needlessly kind, and that it was really annoying to let the kittens play for a long time even after the appointment with Tsunade, and he thought that he had better things to do on Wednesday afternoons then letting his tomcat make love to his little mate, but somehow he couldn't protest and he followed without a word of complaint.

oㅅ-

As expected Naruto was not littering this year.Tsunade offered Iruka some tea, but Iruka politely turned the offer down, saying that Sasuke and Naruto would like to spend some time together.It wasn't long before the two humans and two cats were back in the park(which sat midway between Kakashi and Iruka's house, as the adults have discovered during their phone conversation from few days ago).Seeing Sasuke's disappointed face Naruto patted his paw with his own small paws, and then he reached into his pouch and brought forth a fat coin purse shaped like a frog.With his wallet Naruto trotted away and Sasuke followed him curiously. Sasuke's face became strange when Naruto stopped in front of the crape stand.Naruto cheerfully said, "Banana chocolate and... What would you like, Shashuke?"

In front of his smiling female Sasuke couldn't mention that he hated sweets and that he would never eat crape if it was up to him.Kakashi's shoulders shook from trying to hold in his laughter as Sasuke's tail limped helplessly.Sasuke forced himself to smile as he meekly said, "Um, strawberry?"

"And strawberry, please! And, and, vanilla and chocolate!"

Naruto started to count out coins in his wallet.Sasuke felt sweat running down his back. "Naruto, I'll pay for--"

"No, Naryuho will treat Shashuke today, because Shashuke is sad," Naruto said."Crape from here is really, really yummy, you know!"

"Ahahaha... Thank you.;;"

Kakashi thought, amused, that the small crape stand wouldn't accept credit cards anyway. Because Sasuke was a rare Uchiha blood, and a very handsome cat at that, too, he often decorated covers of pet magazines, and he had even appeared in television quite a few times.Kakashi opened a bank account and made a credit card for Sasuke so that he could use the money he had earned.Sasuke had quite a saving earned, since he rarely spend his money, and Kakashi provided him with food, shelter, clothing, and whatever else Sasuke would demand.

He glanced sideways and watched Iruka, who was observing the kittens with a little smile on his lips. He thought that Iruka was a plain looking man.He was of okay height, his body was lithe and slender, and his deep brown eyes were very warm.But he wasn't a strikingly beautiful person, and besides a large scar ran across the bride of his nose, marring his otherwise smooth skin.Kakashi wondered what it was about this man that made him keep stealing glances at him.

Sasuke and Naruto came back with their crapes.When Naruto gave Iruka the vanilla one, Iruka's smile grew wider and warmer, and he patted Naruto as he thanked him, making Naruto purr happily.Then Naruto gave Kakashi the chocolate one.

"Oh, you got one for me, too?" Kakashi asked, taking the sweet from Naruto's small paws. "Thank you so much, Naruto-chan.Unlike Sasuke Naruto-chan is a very good kitty, isn't he!"

Sasuke scowled and looked down on his crape, looking like he was holding a bug in his hands, instead of a delicious snack.Naruto had already started on his before he stopped, his lips smeared with cream."Eh, Sasuke? Aren't you eating? Don't you like strawberry after all?"

As Naruto looked upset and worried, Sasuke forced smile on his lips again as he chomped down on the crape and swallowed without chewing, nearly chocking himself. He felt his stomach doing funny things as the much-too sweet food hit his belly, but he was a cat with large self-control.His expression didn't falter as he systemically forced the sweet down his throat, and Naruto quickly finished his treat, too.Then Sasuke finally relaxed and he started to lick Naruto's cheeks, softly scolding, "Look how you've dirtied yourself all over, Naruto, you're so clumsy..."

"Shashuke, it tickles!" Naruto said, squealing with laughter.He pointed with his paw at a tree. "You know, in that tree, there is a bird's nest! There are eggs in it and everything. Do you want to see, Shashuke?"

Sasuke nodded.Kakashi knew he couldn't care less about birds, but if it was for Naruto the love-smitten cat would do pretty much anything it was in his power to do.As the kittens scampered away Iruka called out, "Don't go too far! And remember you can't cross the street, Naruto!"

"Okay!" Naruto called back without looking back.

Sasuke had wrapped his tail around Naruto's tail, and the two kittens happily held onto each other's tail as they went towards the tree in question.When Sasuke and Naruto climbed up the tree and they were hidden out of view, Kakashi absent-mindedly commented, "You're really kind towards that kitten, aren't you. Was he a present from someone?"

"He was a stray I picked up," Iruka said.He took a dainty bite out of his crepe, then smiled at Kakashi. "I had always felt lonely before he came, and after he came I've never thought to myself that I was really lonely. I don't think I'm particularly nice to Naruto.After all, it may be just my selfishness, since if Naruto is happy I am happy, too."

"But he must be annoying when you bring a girl home or something," Kakashi playfully said.Iruka's black eyes widened, then he lowered his head.

"Oh. I... I am not very popular amongst the women. D... Do you bring... I mean, does that happen to you often?" Iruka suddenly lifted his head and waved his hands. "Y-you don't have to answer if you don't want to, of course! It's awfully noisy of me to ask you such things, when it's none of my business, but-!"

"Oh no, I don't! I'm not that kind of guy!" Kakashi found himself protesting. "I was just saying... I mean... I, I'm sorry!"

'What the hell am I sorry for?' Kakashi moaned to himself.Feeling uncommonly moronic he shut his mouth, and heavy silence descended on the two.Then Iruka timidly started, "Do you work full time at the breeding agency?"

"Huh? Oh, um, actually I only work there part of the time. Usually I'm a teacher like you."

"Eh? How did you know I was a teacher? I don't remember saying anything about...?"

Kakashi found himself smiling a little. "Well, I saw you once before. You know, that meeting between teachers of all public schools.If I remember correctly, I think you were teaching the elementary students."

Iruka nodded."And you...?"

"I teach junior high."

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice," Iruka said, his shoulders drooping a little. When Kakashi protested that it was all right; that it was only because Kakashi had an uncommonly good memory for names and faces, Iruka slightly smiled and said, "Would it be all right if I call you 'Kakashi-sensei'? That seems to fit you better than 'Hatake-san.'"

"Oh, of course, if you would like," Kakashi said. "Then would it be okay if I call you 'Iruka-sensei?'"

"Of course."

The two smiled at each other, and Kakashi felt more at ease. For the first time today he felt as if he had done something right, and things were progressing at the right direction.Though what the 'right direction' was, Kakashi couldn't even tell himself yet.

oㅅ-

Naruto climbed up the tree with Sasuke at his heels, and Naruto proudly showed Sasuke the bird's eggs as if he himself had laid them.They were pale blue with darker blue spots, and just about the right size for Naruto to curl his paws around one.

"But we can't touch it," Naruto said. "Iryuka said if we do, the mommy bird wouldn't want the egg anymore, because it'll smell like a cat."

"Is that so," Sasuke said, smiling slightly as Naruto carefully backed away from the eggs. Sasuke just couldn't keep his eyes off of Naruto.It was uncommonly good stroke of luck that he found a mate as beautiful and sweet-tempered as his own.He knew Naruto's breed wasn't one of those important ones that decorated pet magazines, and that Naruto was a mutt between a fox and a cat that would not be deemed worthy to mother his kittens, if there had been choices for the breeder to select for Sasuke's mate.Sasuke could still smell the wild and dangerous scent that a female nine-tailed fox would carry, and he knew that it would be difficult for children between wolf-cat mix like himself and fox-cat mix like Naruto to be born.Both wolves and foxes belonged to canine family, and it was difficult for them to breed with felines like cats.It was probably the worst combination that Sasuke and Naruto, who were born of such difficult mating, would also mate; it was even possible that Naruto would never carry children.But from the moment that he saw Naruto Sasuke knew that he was the only one he would ever want, and he did not hesitate in claiming the small kitten for himself. So far Naruto was proving himself to be the perfect choice.Sweet, perky, and affectionate, Sasuke was sure that if any kittens were born, Naruto would be a wonderful mother for them.

When Sasuke and Naruto had climbed down from the tree, Sasuke held Naruto's paw and led him into the small nook formed by overgrowth of bushes.It was a small nest that could not be seen from outside, and Naruto delightfully said, "It's like a secret fortress! Right, Shashuke?"

"Whatever you say, Naruto," Sasuke said, affectionately nuzzling against Naruto's soft, pink cheeks.He kissed Naruto's lips and eased his tongue between the velvety lips of his mate.Naruto seemed surprised and he stiffened, but when Sasuke purred reassuringly, Naruto purred in return and let Sasuke's tongue dart amongst his small, sharp teeth.Sasuke felt the warmth of Naruto's tongue around his own and he aggressively pursued the tongue, then swept across Naruto's canines before he pulled away.Naruto was panting a little, looking out of breath.Sasuke licked Naruto's lips and Naruto stuck his little pink tongue out.The kittens licked at each other's tongue, the slick warm muscles briefly entangling and nudging against each other.Then Sasuke leaned down and pushed his head between Naruto's legs, underneath his dress.

"Sha, Shashuke?" Naruto's breathless voice inquired."Naryuho doesn't feel funny today. And if Shashuke does that, my waist hurts a lot, and milk keeps coming out, so Naryuho's panties gets all wet."

"If I don't do this, you won't smell like me, and other boys would try to do this to you, Naruto," Sasuke said.He lifted his head up and looked at Naruto. "Do you want other boys to do this to you?"

Naruto shook his head, but softly whined as Sasuke buried his head between Naruto's legs again.He deeply inhaled his mate's sweet scent.Since Naruto's heat wore off, there was nothing seductive about his female now, but nevertheless he smelled pleasant, like honey with milk.

"Naruto! Naruto?"

"Well, they should be around here somewhere, but..."

"What if they're lost?"Iruka's voice sounded upset, almost like he wanted to cry.Kakashi's voice sounded more relaxed, reassuring.

"According to Sasuke's chip, he must be close by, and I'm sure he would have Naruto with him.Sasuke?"

"But why won't they even show up after so long?It's almost dinnertime and Naruto would never miss his dinner!Naruto?"

Sasuke covered Naruto's mouth but it was too late; Naruto had already cried out with glad meows at the voice of his master.Iruka kneeled down at his kitten's voice and hurriedly pulled the bushes apart, only to see his kittengetting eatenby the tomcat, his cheeks bright pink and his eyes misty and hazy with pleasure.Iruka's face became a bright red as Kakashi whistled behind him, then he backed away as if burnt and hurriedly closed the bushes again.It was a quite a while before the soft panting, moaning, growling, and mewing stopped, and Sasuke came out of the bushes with a content, superior expression on his face.Naruto followed him.It seemed that Sasuke had cleaned him up and dressed him, since Naruto was neatly dressed again and his fur was nicely gloomed.But Naruto was limping, and there was a pink atmosphere around the two kittens that made it obvious that they had been engaged in rather inappropriate activities only moments before.

"Sasuke, Naruto-chan has to go home now, but--" With sharp hiss Sasuke's claws had sprung out, his teeth bared-- "Iruka-sensei will come over and play with Naruto sometime soon, won't he, sensei?"

"Huh? Oh! Oh, right, of course!" Iruka said. He smiled and held out his arms for Naruto.Naruto kissed Sasuke's cheek, which made Sasuke's face turn red, and then he snuggled into Iruka's arms.

"Iryuka, I want to bath and sleep. I'm so tired," Naruto said, rubbing his cheek against Iruka's chest.He looked down as he felt Sasuke tugging on his tail gently.

"Good night, Naruto," Sasuke said.Naruto smiled and playfully pulled on his tail, making Sasuke's paws wag.

"Good night, Shashuke. Come see Naryuho soon, okay?"

"Okay, Naruto."Sasuke kissed Naruto's tail, and then let him go.Kakashi and Iruka exchanged short bows before they turned away from each other.As they left, Kakashi asked,

"Sasuke, cats normally do not mate-- no, they can't mate even if they wanted to, because they won't get aroused, if they're not in heat, right?Are you abnormal or are you just a pervert?"

Iruka looked back, startled, when he heard Kakashi howl with pain.Naruto watched with amusement as Sasuke chased Kakashi with his claws exposed, then cheerfully said to Iruka, "They're weird, aren't they, Iryuka?"

- To Be Continued -

The uncut version, as usual, is up at my website. Sasukitty is a pervert! XD;;

It is actually my site and my birthday today. Because of that I'm holding a special event, in which I randomly select three people to send hand-made keychain and bookmark... thingie, that is based on this fan fiction. (The bookmark has picture of Naruto in white dress that I was talking about above. XD;;) If you'd like a chance to enter(entries are due by this Friday) please visit my website and read the details there. Thank you so much for all your support, reviews, attention, and gifts that you have rained down on me thus far. I'm always very thankful for all the love and friendship that you guys give me, and I'll do my best to make this story fuwafuwa ichaicha story that won't fail your expectations! (laughs)


	5. Because You'd Hurt My Feelings

In daylight Sasuke's eyes looked black, but at nights they faintly glowed blue. His iris expanded so that it looked like his eyes were virtually composed of dark blue gems that gave off beautiful yet eerie blue light. Warm night of early summer whispered sweet love songs in ears of restless lovers, and this seemed to effect the animals as well. Sasuke stretched his small, lithe body so that his back formed a graceful arc, then he carefully preened his body. His toilet being finished, he lightly leaped off his bed and opened the window. The well-oiled hinges gave away without a sound, and Sasuke stalked out into the night. Warm breeze immediately ruffled his carefully groomed fur, but he didn't seem to mind as he pushed his nose out to the wind.   
The moon gave off faint blue glow, imitating Sasuke's dark eyes. He stood motionless on the roof of apartment that he and Kakashi shared (the thought that Kakashi was his owner, not co-inhibitor, never crossed his head) and carefully sniffed the air. His body stayed taut as his tail nervously tapped the floor. Then Sasuke let his breath out that he didn't realize he had held, and nimbly made his way along the sea of roofs, his footsteps sure and unfaltering. He stopped in one house and sniffed the air, cocked his head, then sniffed the air again. He seemed pleased with the smell. He slowly climbed down the roof and dropped onto the veranda on all fours. He cleaned his fur again, stretched, then started to sing.

The song was in an ancient, forgotton tongue, and sometimes Sasuke would softly growl, then his voice dropped and he would purr a most sweet, melodious tune. His sweet, deep voice made many restless dame-cats' heart tremble with excitement and want, and the target of his serenade seemed to be no exception. Sasuke noticed mid-singing that his little wife's scent was thickening, then a blond mop of head timidly stuck itself out from behind the curtain. Sasuke's tail swished excitedly as he slowly stalked towards his mate, who was hiding behind the glass door that closed off the veranda to other parts of the apartment. He rested his paws against the cold glass and softly purred and crooned.

"Come here, baby," Sasuke cooed. "Come out and play with Sasuke."

Naruto seemed hesitant. The little girl cat shivered as Sasuke started to sing again, his voice mellow and enticing and laced with so much want. He slowly drew the curtain. Bright blue eyes looked into dark blue eyes, and Naruto stood on his tiptoes as he started to reach for the latch. Just when his little furry paws touched the latch, the glass door slammed open and a slipper sailed towards the air. Before either Sasuke nor Naruto had the time to figure out what had just happened, the slipper hit Sasuke squarely on his head and harmlessly bounced off to rest at his feet.

"For goodness's sake, don't you ever sleep, you horny little-- Sasuke?" Iruka stopped brandishing his remaining slipper and peered at the male cat, who gave him an injured look. "It really is you! What in the world are you doing here at this hour?"

Iruka tried to pick Sasuke up, but Sasuke hissed and backed away. Iruka helplessly looked at Sasuke, who steadily glared back at him. His tail fur was raised until it looked like a big bat of black fur and Sasuke bared his fangs at Iruka. Then he suddenly darted into the house and tackled his mate. The two little fur balls rolled on the floor before a giggling Naruto settled on top of Sasuke's chest. Sasuke deftly twisted his body so that Naruto landed on the floor, then pushed him down with his front paw and started to fervently lick and tug at Naruto's ears. Iruka quietly closed the door and kneeled down in front of the playing kittens.

"Sasuke, does Kakashi-san know you're here?" Iruka asked, reaching out to pat Sasuke. Sasuke snapped at his fingers, but his jaws clenched empty air as Iruka quickly withdrew his hand.

"Shashuke, if you bite Iryuka I'm going to be really mad," Naruto complained, his ears lying flat against his head as he softly started to hiss. Sasuke gave him a hurt look. Why wasn't he on his side!

"He threw a _slipper_ at me!"

"He didn't know it was you," Naruto nuzzled against Sasuke and his stiff body slowly relaxed. His hissing eased to purring as he limply rested his cheek against Naruto's cheek. Naruto continued, "If you won't get along with Iruka, I'm not going to play with you."

From Sasuke's expression Iruka was able to tell that Sasuke thought Naruto was being grossly unfair, but he didn't say anything as Iruka patted his head and scratched between his ears. He refused to purr for Iruka, however, and when Iruka repeated his question it was in a sulky tone that Sasuke answered.

"Kakashi doesn't care even if I'm gone."

"He just let your wander around at nights! But you can get hurt, and what if you come home with some kind of a disease or something!"

"I get my shots." Sasuke's eyes gleamed. "And I'm never the one that gets hurt in a fight."

Looking at Sasuke's sharp claws and his formidable, muscular body, despite being a kitten, Iruka thought that he wasn't boasting. But Sasuke was very gentle as he let Naruto chase his tail and pounce on it, and then pressed Naruto down on the floor with his tail while Naruto mewed indignantly. Iruka checked the time—it was 2 AM—and picked Naruto up by scruff of his neck. Naruto giggled, but Sasuke looked like he wanted to decorate Iruka's arms with his claws as he stiffened and wearily regarded his mate.

"Naruto, it's so late! Aren't you sleepy?"

"But Shashuke came to play," Naruto complained. He looked at Iruka with his huge blue eyes pleadingly. "Can't I play with him just a little more before I go to sleep? Pweeeeze? We'll be good, and we'll be very quiet."

Iruka hesitated. He couldn't resist Naruto's cute, pleading face, yet what Sasuke did to Naruto when he left the two of them alone stayed only too clearly in his mind. He felt a blush creeping up his cheeks and making his ears red as he remembered his precious kitten pinned underneath the boy cat who was glaring a hole into him. For such a tiny kitten, Sasuke had been really big...

"Iryuka? Are you okay? Your face is red!"

Iruka shook his head and sighed. What was he thinking! He put Naruto down on the floor and Sasuke immediately scampered over to him, tucking him securely under his tummy. He went to retrieve Naruto's ball of yarn and catnip mouse, and then poured out two saucers of milk and left out some snacks in case the kittens got hungry.

"Don't throw the cat litter around, Naruto," Iruka finally said. "Turn out the lights when you two go to bed, and... And... If there is any inappropriate behavior going on at my own home, I'll never let you visit Naruto again!"

The final part was addressed to Sasuke. Sasuke scowled at him, showing his fangs.

"I mean it! At least do it when... When I'm not in the house," Iruka helplessly said. "I don't want to see Naruto... while he's... Oh, you know what I mean!"

"What do you mean?" Naruto curiously asked, trying to wiggle out under Sasuke. Sasuke pushed him back in.

"When do you go to work?" Sasuke asked.

"Seven thirty."

"And you return...?"

"Three thirty."

"I'll have him nice and clean by then. You won't even know," Sasuke smugly said. Iruka was sure that he didn't _want_ to know. He helplessly looked at Sasuke who was already hungrily regarding Naruto and wondered if he should throw him outside after all. But he finally gave up and went to bed. As soon as the threat was removed, Sasuke let Naruto out, and Naruto quickly bounced away to pounce on a ball of thick, fluffy orange yarn. When the ball rolled away Naruto let out a delighted shriek and chased after it, then looked up at Sasuke.

"Shashuke, aren't you playing?"

"...Huh?" Sasuke eyed the yarn that Naruto chewed and rolled before pawing it to Sasuke. "...What do you want me to do with this thing?"

"You don't play with yarn?" Naruto asked, disappointed. He brought over the mouse and handed it to Sasuke. "Then how about this? It's really fun; if you pounce on it it's squishy and it makes squeaky sounds!"

"..."

Sasuke felt sweat running down his back as his mate looked up at him hopefully with his adorable face upturned towards him, his tail swishing expectantly. He loved his mate so much, but heavens, he was such a baby! Even as a tiny kitten Sasuke never bothered playing with yarn or toy mouse; if he had the time he'd rather kill real mouse or bird. At least he could eat those. But Sasuke was sure Naruto would cry if he knew Sasuke ate birds that he liked so much, so he kept his mouth shut and gave few half-hearted swats to the mouse instead. Naruto chased after it, tackling it and giggling happily. After Naruto had lost balance and had rolled across the room like a giant golden fur ball until he landed on his tail, Sasuke picked Naruto up by nape of his neck and brought him to the sofa. There he soothed Naruto's fur while Naruto leaned over and thirstily drank the milk that Iruka sat out. Naruto started to stuff himself with pieces of dried fish and beef while Sasuke took few dainty licks out of the cream saucer. Then Naruto stretched out on the sofa and Sasuke lay next to him. Naruto rolled over and snuggled against him, softly mewing.

"Naruto, why don't we play a game that's much more fun now?" Sasuke suggested, his voice suddenly husky as he felt his mate's warm, soft body lined against his. Naruto blinked his big blue eyes innocently.

"Game?"

"Yes. If Naruto makes any sound first, he loses. If I make any sound first, I lose."

Naruto's ears twitched. "Are you going to bite me and make me go ouchie, Shashuke? Because then I don't wanna play."

"I'll never hurt you, little one," Sasuke purred, covering Naruto's mouth with his own. Naruto let Sasuke's tongue dart between his sharp canines and roll across the roof of his mouth, even though he had a vague feeling that this usually led to very inappropriate activities that made him sticky and unable to move very well for few hours afterwards. But because he thought the game already started, and he didn't want to lose the game, he didn't object.

Sasuke kissed him many, many times, making Naruto's soft pink lips very wet with their saliva. While Sasuke was cleaning Naruto's wet chin and lips Naruto wriggled a little and he felt something hard poking at his legs. He looked down and saw that there was a bulge in Sasuke's pants. He liked Sasuke a lot, but last time Iruka scolded him for letting Sasuke do naughty things to him outside, and he was sure that Iruka would scold him again if he saw that Naruto let Sasuke do naughty things to him again. By now Naruto wasn't so innocent that he didn't know that hardness between Sasuke's legs meant Sasuke would do naughty things to him very soon. Even though Naruto rather liked the naughty things-- it hurt in the beginning, but Sasuke made him feel very good towards the end—he didn't want Iruka to get mad at Sasuke and himself, so he pawed Sasuke away and started to run away.

Sasuke looked startled as his mate slipped between his arms, but he managed to catch Naruto's tail before he slid off the sofa. He pulled Naruto against him and started to pull his shirt up. Naruto smacked Sasuke's face with his paw and jumped on top of the sofa, then scampered away to hide under the table, where boxes were stacked to form a sort of fortress. To Sasuke's chagrin, he realized that he was too big to follow after Naruto. He sat at the entrance of the table and regarded Naruto huddled in the corner between two boxes, and Naruto solemnly looked at him in return.

"Why did you run away, baby? Come out here and play with Sasuke," Sasuke cooed.

"You lost!" Naruto triumphantly said. It took Sasuke few minutes to remember that they were supposed to be playing a game.

"Yes, I lost. Now why don't you come out?"

"No." Naruto backed further into the corner, forming his body into a ball. "Shashuke will do naughty things to Nyaryuho!"

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

"If you promise not to do naughty things to Nyaryuho, Nyaryuho will come out," Naruto said. When Sasuke didn't reply, Naruto lowered his ears and uncertainly reached out a paw. "...Shashuke?"

Sasuke suddenly pounced and tried to drag Naruto out by his front legs, but Naruto squeaked and leand backwards, putting pressure on his back legs. Cats had more power in their back legs and front legs, and Sasuke's paws were awkwardly hanging on to Naruto's paws because Sasuke didn't use his claws. Naruto was soon able to retreat to the corner again, mewing unhappily.

"Shashuke, that was cheap!"

"Naruto, I came all the way out here in the middle of the night to see you, and this is how you treat your husband!" Sasuke pounded on the floor with his tail in annoyance. "I want to do naughty things to you because I love you and I want other cats to know that you're mine! Don't you enjoy mating with me?"

"I do."

Sasuke's tail shot up in the air in surprise.

"I like doing naughty things with you, Shashuke. I didn't like it at first, but Shashuke is always careful to make me feel good, and I like smelling like Shashuke. I'm proud of being Shashuke's mate." Naruto said in a small voice, "But Shashuke won't be able to come see me if he does naughty things when Iryuka's near, because Iryuka doesn't like it. Iryuka said only bad kitties mate when other people can see them, because people don't want to see other people mating."

Sasuke begged to differ. Kakashi's rooms were full of magazines and novels featuring other people mating. But then again, Kakashi was a moron and a pervert.

"Naryuho will let Shashuke do naughty bad things to Naryuho when Iryuka is gone. I promise. But right now, even if I try to be quiet I'll make noises, and then Iryuka will come, and then Shashuke will have slipper on his face again."

Sasuke felt himself bristling when he remembered the slipper incident again, but he was quiet and when Naruto poked his head out questioningly, he stepped aside and let Naruto come out. Naruto nuzzled Sasuke and called him poor baby and a good boy and that Naruto will let Sasuke feel good soon, and that almost made up for not getting laid. Knowing Naruto was on his side made him feel much better.

Sasuke followed Naruto and they both washed up—Naruto didn't have much qualm about letting Sasuke use his toothbrush, since they mixed their saliva plenty of times before—and then Naruto showed Sasuke his basket. It was a small basket lined with soft blue blanket at the foot of Iruka's bed. Iruka was softly and evenly breathing and Sasuke felt kind of sorry for him; Iruka was probably so against mating because he didn't get to mate himself. If he knew how good mating felt, how could he forbid anyone from doing something so pleasurable and satisfying? But he was still mad at Iruka about the slipper, so he didn't follow Naruto's lead when Naruto licked Iruka's hand before settling on his basket. Even though there were plenty of room in the basket, Sasuke didn't lie on Naruto's side; instead he got on top of him and curled himself around Naruto, like a big blanket. Naruto softly mewed and Sasuke purred back, and the two kittens soon fell into dreamless, sweet slumber.

>ㅅ 

  
The next morning Iruka called Kakashi and confirmed that Kakashi would come to pick Sasuke up towards the evening. Kakashi profusely apologized for Sasuke's behavior, and embarrassed Iruka reassured that it was no problem at all; that it was only natural that the kittens would want to stay together. Then Iruka hung up and was faced with the formidable task of securing the kittens to stay together by themselves for nearly half a day. He started by feeding them breakfast. Naruto happily ate the generic kitten chow, and while Sasuke was used to more refined things, he ate without complaint. Then Iruka looked around the house for any item to put out of the kittens' reach. Because Naruto was a walking disaster all of his crystals and glass cups and decorations had been either broken or hidden in a cupboard a long time ago, and his books were securely locked up. He brought out Naruto's basket and toys and a change of clothing. 

"Put the soiled clothing in the laundry basket," Iruka instructed Sasuke. He suspected that Sasuke would be more responsible than Naruto about these things. "If you need to, you can borrow Naruto's clothing. The dark blue pajamas are too big for him; they should fit you. I made some tuna sandwiches; they're in the fridge. You can have all milk and fruits you want from fridge, but don't let Naruto talk you into eating more than one piece of candy a day."

Iruka grimaced.

"Do you need condoms?"

"No." Sasuke helpfully started to add, "Naruto likes it when my milk fills his.."

"Okay, okay! I don't need to hear any more," Iruka said, shaking his hands. "Naruto usually takes a nap towards the noon; if he gets cranky let him sleep. Scratching post is in my bedroom; Naruto will show you. If I find any scratch marks on my furnitures I shall be extremely angry. If you need anything or if there is any emergency, dial the number posted next to the phone and ask for Umino."

He ruefully looked at Naruto. Naruto scampered over and busily gave Iruka's hands kisses and licks. Iruka picked Naruto up and kissed his nose. He still wasn't sure if he wanted to leave Naruto with Sasuke—letting them mate to have kittens for few days out of one year was one thing, but to let his poor baby kitten be molested by the tomcat practically all year around!--but Naruto seemed pleased and Iruka knew Naruto didn't like being left alone.

"I'll be right back."

"Have a safe trip!" The kittens chorused, which surprised Iruka. Iruka thought Sasuke wouldn't say anything, but with prospect of spending the day with Naruto, Sasuke had grown a lot more agreeable and he had even helped with breakfast dishes. Iruka closed the door behind him and locked it, then set out to school with a heavy heart.

As soon as Iruka left Sasuke pounced on Naruto and Naruto happily giggled as Sasuke buried his head underneath his shirt, his tail wagging and swishing excitedly. Sasuke butted his head against Naruto's chest like a kitten demanding milk, then took hold of his nipple and hungrily started to suckle. Naruto lay on his side and rested on paw on top of Sasuke's head as if he were nursing him. Naruto mewed in delight as Sasuke's sharp canines nipped against his sensitive flesh and made it hard. Sasuke's pink tongue licked at the very tip of the nipple using only tip of his own tongue, then Sasuke took the whole thing in his mouth and started to suck again. When Sasuke moved onto the other nipple Naruto softly cried out and mewed, his paw pushing harder against Sasuke's head. Then suddenly the paw slipped and the whole outer paw came off, exposing human-like hands underneath. Naruto dumbly stared at the five digits before he burst into tears.

"Naruto! What's wrong?"

"My paw came off!" Naruto cried, showing Sasuke his hand. Sasuke licked Naruto's hand and then kissed his palm.

"Don't worry, Naruto. See? My paw comes off, too."

Sasuke sat up and pulled off the paw-shaped gloves, showing Naruto his well-shaped, long fingers.

"You know how you were covered with fur when you were born? We slowly shed our fur as we grow older. Our paws are the last bits to come off; it means now you're an adult." Sasuke nuzzled Naruto and Naruto stopped sniffling to look at his hands. "But that's strange, usually paws come right off after you lose your virginity... Mine came off right after I went home after we mated."

Sasuke regarded Naruto's hands, puzzled.

"Well, anyway, don't worry. Iruka can buy you paw-shaped gloves and shoes; they come with retractable claws and everything. Or you can just use your hands and wear human-like shoes. I prefer my paws, but hands are useful, sometimes. Like this."

Sasuke pushed his middle finger into Naruto's anus and Naruto squealed, wriggling away from the offending digit. Sasuke softly laughed and said, "If I stretch you first, it won't hurt as much in the beginning."

Naruto glared at Sasuke and then pouted. "I don't like it."

"All right, then I won't." Sasuke leaned down to kiss Naruto, but Naruto shied away.

"I don't like the floor, either. The cold wood hurts my back."

"Okay."

Sasuke picked Naruto up and slung him over his shoulder. He wondered if they should use Iruka's bed, and even thinking about Iruka's reaction to this brought a smirk to his lips. But he had a feeling that neither Iruka nor Naruto would approve, and instead he brought Naruto to his basket and lay the kitten there instead. Naruto limply lay on the basket and watched Sasuke with hooded eyes as he joined the other kitten. Sasuke started to undress Naruto, carefully kissing each new bit of flesh that was revealed to the open air. Naruto's pajamas were quickly disregarded, and his underwear followed. The sensation of his naked flesh touching the terry blanket made Naruto's expression weird, and Sasuke softly laughed as he climbed on top of him. Naruto mewed and pounced on Sasuke. Surprised, Sasuke found himself on his back, and wiggling his tiny body in delight Naruto started to pull off Sasuke's clothing.

Sasuke watched with amusement as Naruto struggled with the buttons. Naruto was still not used to his new digits, but eventually he managed by using his teeth and hands. And then Naruto struggled some more with his pants zippers. By the time he got to Sasuke's underwear Naruto was almost in tears. Luckily(or maybe not so luckily) Sasuke's underwear did not come with any buttons or zippers, and Naruto gleefully pulled it off of his legs. Then Naruto finally seemed to have remembered why he was undressing Sasuke when his nose nearly touched the already erect organ, and squeaking he moved away.

"No no, Naruto, don't run away," Sasuke murmured, taking hold of Naruto's head and bringing it back against his male. "Naruto likes milk, doesn't he? If you're good, I'll give you milk."

"Is it yummy?" Naruto asked, giving a suspicious look to the stiff rod. Sasuke chuckled and pressed himself against Naruto's lips.

"You'll see. Try sucking it and if you do a good job, you'll get your milk."

>ㅅ 

  
When Iruka came back home he found a pair of very satiated, very content, and very tired kittens. As he had expected of Sasuke, Sasuke had cleaned everything up and had even bathed Naruto and ran the laundry machine so that Iruka did not have to witness a single evidence of their tryst. So a very clean, very loving and very tired Naruto climbed on Iruka's lap and gave him a kiss, then let Sasuke drag him off to his basket(lined with clean pink blanket) where he promptly fell asleep. Sasuke lay next to Naruto and watched Naruto as he slept, his ears erect and his tail twitching, occasionally the said tail encircling Naruto's slender body lovingly. He sat up when Iruka entered the living room, wiping his hands after washing his face and brushing his teeth. Iruka had taken his suit off and was wearing a T-shirt and shorts. Seeing that Iruka was headed towards the kitchen, Sasuke followed him and when Iruka looked at him questioningly, Sasuke circled him before he looked up at him. 

"You need help?"

Iruka knew Sasuke was thanking him for the pleasant morning he had spent with his mate in his bizarre way and he smiled and brought a chair towards the sink. Unlike Naruto who broke and messed up things more than he helped, Sasuke really was a big help, and Iruka was pleasantly surprised. Only when Iruka was happily frying the prepared vegetables and shrimp did Sasuke look troubled.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom?" Iruka offered. Sasuke shook his head and warily eyed the crispy fried food.

"Kakashi... is coming tonight, isn't he?"

"Yes, but you're welcomed to come back and play anytime you want, Sasuke."

"..."

Sasuke looked like he really wanted to say something, but he smirked instead.

"...Thank you."

Sasuke did not bother mentioning that Kakashi hated fried food with passion.

-To Be Continued-  
Unedited chapter is available at my website, don't criticize unless you really have a bone to pick instead of being a loser who needs to diss other people to feel good about yourself ("Shiro you typed "frying" as "flying"! OMG that's going to disturb my sleep for rest of my life!" is cool, but "Ur grammer SUXXORS" makes me think that you need a mirror, sucker), and I am convinced that Naruto is a girl so don't tell me otherwise. Thank you and have a great weekend. :D

FYI I'm a dog person, not a cat person, though I became a fan of the feline persuasion a little while ago. Stories about your cat are totally cool, but tell me stuff about your dog too. ;)


	6. Just for you, I'd wash myself

Naruto was chasing Sasuke's tail.

Normally Sasuke would never let such disgrace fall on his beautifully gloomed, sleek long tail, but Naruto was bored of his catnip and when he longingly eyed Sasuke's tail, Sasuke obligingly shook the tail for him. For Naruto, even his tail would have to be sacrificed with undying patience and courage. Naruto raised his ass in the air, shook it few times, and then pounced. Sasuke pulled out his tail in time, but he also burst into nose blood at seeing Naruto shaking his butt, remembering what happened the last time he did that. Iruka gave Sasuke a very dirty look and plugged up his nose and once again reminded Sasuke that no funny business was going to occur while he's around. After that Sasuke only half-heartedly twitched and shook and pulled his tail away, while Naruto happily chased and swatted at the tail.

All of a sudden Sasuke stiffened and fur started to rise on his tail. Seeing the fluffy black fur, Naruto mewled happily and pawed it. Instead of giving away or softly wrapping around his paw, Sasuke's tail remained stiff and erect. Naruto gave him a questioning glance when Sasuke flattened his ear against his skull and started to hiss from the back of his throat.

"Shashuke? What's wro..."

Then Naruto smelled it, too, and he whimpered and nuzzled against Sasuke. Sasuke gave Naruto a reassuring lick and stalked towards the veranda. A loud tapping noise came from the other side, then a tantalizing male voice started to mew, asking Naruto to come out and mate with him. Sasuke's fur puffed up until he looked like small black furball, and lips pulled back to reveal his sharp canines. He loudly hissed and the voice stopped, and then started to mew even more loudly.

"Come out here, sweet little one. You don't have to stay with him. He won't satisfy you like I can. If you'd only come to me, I'll drive him away and make your slippery rose petals slide against me, and you'll know what true pleasure feels like."

The lewd comment was accented by mocking laughter. Iruka appeared from the kitchen, brandishing his slipper again. Sasuke shook his head and pulled the veranda door open and stepped out, still loudly hissing.

"So you're his mate for this year," the other male cat said, eying Sasuke. He gave him a condescending sneer. "No wonder he's not carrying a litter this year. He probably ejected all the seeds out after you were done, you scrawny little thing."

"Leave."

"Do you realize that even pregnant females can be taken away if you're too weak to protect your claim?"

"Leave right now before I gouge your eyeballs out and pull all your claws out, you fucking trespasser."

"Big language for such a little boy."

"Shai, stop that!" Naruto snapped, poking his head behind from the veranda door. "Shashuke, just ignore him and come back inside! He'll go away after a while."

"Naruto, he's challenging my claim to you."

"Who cares?"

"I do."

Naruto rolled his eyes and tugged at Sasuke's shirt. "Come on, Shashuke, it's not worth your time... I can't have babies right now anyway."

"But you can still mate." Sasuke turned back to Sai and started to hiss again. Sai only smirked and stared at him. All of a sudden the two male cats jumped at each other, yowling and hissing and growling. They bit and scratched and kicked at each other. Sasuke's sharp teeth tore away tip of Sai's ear, but Sai gave him a big kick in the stomach, which made Sasuke lose his breath. Coughing he kneeled over and Sai got on top of him, biting his neck. He aimed for his throat but Sasuke pulled away and flipped over, tossing Sai to the ground. A well-aimed kick made Sai crumple to the ground, but he also kicked Sasuke's leg, making him fall down. Sasuke was stronger, but Sai was more experienced. Sai only went for the lethal spots. Once again he aimed his teeth over Sasuke's soft, exposed throat. He suddenly howled.

Naruto had scampered out and bit Sai's tail as hard as he could, ripping a tuft of fur out. Sai hissed and started to get up, only to get knocked over by a hit on the side of his head by Sasuke's paw. Sasuke's teeth clutched at Sai's throat and the sharp canines started to draw blood. Sai struggled and kicked Sasuke away, then hissed at Sasuke reproachfully before he turned tail and jumped off the veranda into the surrounding rooftop.

"Next time, when there is no one to help you... You won't be so fortunate, pee-wee."

"Next time when Naruto's not around I'll rip your throat out," Sasuke snapped, his teeth dripping with blood and his bloody claws glistening in the moonlight. Sai ran off. Naruto worriedly meowed and started to lick Sasuke's scratches and cuts as well as he could. Sasuke smiled a little as he contently let Naruto clean him.

"No, no, Naruto. That'll infect the cuts," Iruka said, picking Naruto up by the nape of his neck. Naruto mewed in protest and Sasuke tried to get Naruto back, but Iruka held him out of Sasuke's reach. Sasuke yowled unhappily, digging his claws into Iruka's pants.

"Let's get you guys washed up. Sasuke, if you continue to fight like that one of these days you're going to get a permanent scar! And you have to clean and disinfect your cuts properly."

"But he was hitting on my wife," Sasuke unhappily said. "And Naruto was disinfecting my cuts."

"Saliva is full of germs, Sasuke. You should know that."

Reaching the bathroom, Iruka undressed Naruto and dumped him in the bath. Sasuke immediately started to undress to follow his mate, but Iruka held him back.

"You need to get your cut disinfected first, Sasuke. And I'm not trusting you naked and together with Naruto."

"We're just taking a bath together!" Sasuke protested, to no avail. Sulking, he sat on a stool and let Iruka clean and rub peroxide on his cuts and scratches.

"Kakashi-sensei is not going to be happy about this, is he." Iruka absentmindedly said, sounding rather down. Sasuke shrugged.

"He doesn't care much. Once I came home with a broken leg."

"Sasuke!"

"He just took me to the hospital."

Iruka sighed and poured warm water over Naruto's head, making him giggle. He started to massage Naruto's ears, and Naruto purred in contentment, his wet tail thumping in the water and splashing everyone slightly. "What are we going to do with you, Sasuke? The kittens will probably scratch and bite if they take after you."

"Kakashi said I was a very good baby. I'm just a rebellious teenager."

Iruka sighed even more deeply and started to fish Naruto out, but noticed Sasuke staring with too much interest in his eyes. "Turn around!" He barked.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before..."

"Turn around!"

Sasuke grumbled, but complied. Iruka soaped up the kitten and washed him with warm water. When he was finished Naruto dried himself with a big, fluffy towel, and then scampered away to put on his underwear.

"I'm going to dress you, so don't wear anything, Naruto!" Iruka called after him. Naruto shouted "OK!" back, and Iruka started to undress Sasuke to give him a bath, too. Sasuke scowled and bit Iruka's hand.

"Ow!"

"I can do it myself. What do I look like, a newborn kitten? Get out already."

"Kakashi-sensei doesn't wash you?" Iruka asked, scandalized. He remembered only too clearly what happened to his bathroom—or what remained of it—after Naruto one day got the brilliant idea that he could wash himself. But then again, Sasuke was a very mature kitten. Or Naruto was a very immature one. Or both.

"He hadn't since I was five. Can you go already? I don't find the prospect of a female other than my mate staring at my nude body very attractive."

"I'm not a female!" Iruka angrily yelled as he left in a huff, slamming the door behind him. Sasuke finished undressing and got into the tub.

"Oh, yes you are," Sasuke muttered, pouring warm water over his head. "Because Kakashi definitely isn't a female."

When he was finished with his bath Sasuke found Naruto sitting on Iruka's lap, dressed in a frilly, puffy light green dress. Iruka was tying ribbons into his hair and cooing, "Oh, look how pretty you are!"

Naruto squirmed and wiggled and mewled unhappily. "Iryukaa... But I don't like this... It's scratchy..."

"Why don't you let Naruto wear whatever he wants?" Sasuke asked, as he set about brushing his hair. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Shashuke, you don't care? Iryuka said that Shashuke would like it better if I dress like this! But if Shashuke doesn't care I won't wear this... thing!"

"I couldn't care less if you were wearing a flour sack. Though, I prefer you in your birthday suit the most..." Sasuke growled with a hint of lust in his voice, his eyes narrowing. Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"What's a birthday suit? I have one?"

"Sasuke, just shut up and go... read a book or something!" Iruka snapped, holding Naruto still. Naruto started to whimper and whine again.

"Iryuka, I want to wear my birthday suit--"

"Naruto, be good! Sasuke was only joking! Weren't you, Sasuke!"

Sasuke smirked and started to say something very inappropriate about how Naruto looks the cutest when he's naked and panting underneath him, but changed his mind when he caught Iruka glaring at him. The glare clearly indicated that there won't be future "play sessions" if Sasuke wouldn't be cooperative. That wouldn't be good.

"You look adorable, Naruto. Why don't you have it on until you go to sleep? And then you can wear your pajamas," Sasuke purred. Naruto pouted and puffed out his cheeks, but let Iruka finish dressing him.

"Good boy," Sasuke said as soon as Naruto squirmed out of Iruka's lap, kissing him and licking his lips. Naruto looked more comforted about Iruka's abuse(?) as he kissed Sasuke back, softly purring. The kittens and Iruka looked up when the bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Naruto happily said, running to the front door. Sasuke followed suit and Iruka was the last one to get to the door. Naruto was standing on his tiptoes, fumbling with the uncooperative door latch which won't yield underneath his furry paws. Sasuke delicately coughed, but Naruto didn't remember that it would probably be easier to open the door if he took off his furry paw grove. Iruka leaned over him and opened the door.

"Pardon me for the intrusion," Kakashi said, smiling from the other side. Iruka felt himself becoming speechless. Kakashi normally walked around in a T-shirt or long white coat that looked like a dirty lab coat, but tonight he was dressed in crisp, sophisticated black suit that hugged his body very nicely. It helped tremendously that Kakashi had a beautiful body, slender yet emanating of power. Iruka only nodded and stepped back, trying not to blush. Kakashi handed the fruit basket he had brought to Iruka, and their hands lingered over each other's a tad too long. Kakashi smiled and Iruka looked at the floor.

A most uncomfortable silence would have ensued except Naruto loudly mewled, "Aren't we going to eat now that Kakashi-tan is here? I'm starving!"

"Oh! Oh, yes, of course," Iruka hurriedly said, trotting off to the kitchen. The two kittens tagged along, while Kakashi leisurely stalked him, admiring his butt. For a guy, Iruka had a very nice, ample butt…

Iruka poured out the kitten chow for Naruto and Sasuke, and he added four pieces of liver and two halves of boiled egg. Naruto happily mewed and buried his face in the bowl as he started to eat ravenously. Sasuke quietly sat next to him, watching him. When Naruto had eaten the liver and eggs, Sasuke also started to eat. Kakashi was impressed. He didn't teach Sasuke about the ladies first policy.

"Oh, I hope the food will suit your tastes," Iruka said, wringing his hands in the most adorable way (Kakashi thought). "Did you have your dinner?"

Iruka started to set the table busily, and Kakashi felt himself paling when he noticed the big platter of tempura. He immediately turned his head to glare at Sasuke reproachfully. He was here all day! He could have told Iruka that he didn't eat tempura!

Sasuke ignored him and ate his food in mock innocence. Kakashi didn't help him, either, when Naruto bought him crepes. Let him suffer.

"Oh… I'm so sorry, I've already had my dinner…" Kakashi started. Iruka's brown eyes widened and filled with so much hurt and disappointment that Kakashi hurriedly amended, "But I didn't eat much. You'd still have to excuse me even if I do not eat as much as I usually do."

"It was my fault not asking you first and just preparing dinner for two without thinking," Iruka ruefully said in a small voice. Kakashi took his hands and shook his head desperately.

"No, no, of course not! It was very generous and kind of you, really. And the food looks wonderful; if I had known I wouldn't have eaten anything at all."

Sasuke knew Kakashi was probably ravenously hungry, but he merely smirked and delicately licked away a piece of dry food stuck to Naruto's cheek. When Iruka turned around Kakashi gave Sasuke a look that clearly indicated that they would talk this over tonight when they got home, and Sasuke looked back at him with insolent expression that clearly said, 'bring it on.' Then Kakashi huffed and offered to help Iruka set the table, which Iruka gladly accepted, while Sasuke finished his dinner and polished it off with a saucer of cream. Naruto hurriedly ate his cream and watched while Sasuke ate, wagging his tail and looking at him hopefully. Sasuke liked cream. He relinquished half of his cream to his mate, who licked the bowl clean and then tottered away, too full of food and content to run around like he usually did. Sasuke picked Naruto up by the nape of his neck and carried him to his basket.

"Shashuke, I don't want to sleep yet," Naruto said, trying to wriggle out of Sasuke's grasp. Sasuke ignored him and sat on top of him, wrapping his larger body around Naruto's body like a furry carpet on top of him. Sasuke was concerned that his mate was so small and scrawny; it would be hard for him during pregnancy. He would have to make sure Naruto ate and slept a lot so that he would grow a bit more before their next heat.

Meanwhile Kakashi and Iruka had finished setting the table and to Kakashi's great relief, he discovered that tempura was not the only item on the menu. There was a freshly tossed salad with ginger sauce, sushi, and miso soup. They sat down together and chanted 'thank you for the meal', and started on their food. Everything was delicious. It didn't have the sophistication of food Kakashi usually ate, but it was food made with heart and it tasted more like home-cooking than anything he had ever tasted. He only wished he didn't hate the taste of oily, squishy fried food so much, since there was a huge platter of it. He pretended to eat it and slipped it into a napkin. He would sneak the full napkin into his pocket and later feed it to Sasuke. Sasuke didn't mind tempura.

Thinking that he should put a new bar on his windows and ground Sasuke for a month (but being a complete softy to his kitten, even Kakashi himself knew that he was only thinking of punishments and he would never carry out this threats), Kakashi reached out for a fried shrimp absentmindedly and his hand clutched a wonderfully warm, soft thing instead of oily, crispy surface of a tempura. Startled he looked up and his oddly colored black and red eyes stared at Iruka's chocolate-colored ones. Their hands uncertainly rested against each other. Then Kakashi slowly stretched out his fingers until he had clasped the other man's hand tightly in his own.

"Kakashi... sensei?"

Iruka's voice was soft, full of uncertainty. His eyes slightly trembled while he looked at Kakashi confusedly. Iruka's lips were wet with oil from the fried food. It was so pink and shiny and full. If he pressed his own lips against it...

Iruka's eyes became bigger and bigger as Kakashi leaned over the table and slowly approached him. He couldn't pull his eyes away. Kakashi's face loomed closer and closer to him. And then their lips met in a chaste kiss. Iruka momentarily froze before slowly relaxing against the gentle nibbling and rubbing of dry, hard man's lips against his own. It wasn't like women's soft, fragrant lips, but it wasn't strange or bad at all...

"Shashuke you idiot! I told you I don't want to sleep!"

"Well, I don't want to play catch with my tail any longer either! You're going to make it bald!"

"I only nipped it once, and not even hard enough to pull out any fur! You liar!"

"What! You're the liar! Look at my tail, you ripped out a whole chunk of fur right here--"

"Iryuka Shashuke's calling me a liar and he won't share his tail!"

Naruto stomped into the kitchen, followed by a furious Sasuke. To Sasuke's credit, a rather large tuft of hair had been pulled out from the tip of his previously flawless, gorgeous sleek black tail. He loved Naruto, but making a bald spot(...) on his prided tail was too much, even for love-smitten Sasuke.

Iruka pulled away with a squeak and Kakashi only narrowed his eyes and licked his lips, making Iruka blush a bright red. Naruto stopped and stared at his master with his huge blue eyes, injustice of Sasuke not sharing his tail forgotten temporarily.

"Iryuka are you mating with Kakashi-tan! I didn't know you were in heat! Shouldn't you mate in the bed because there is no room to do it in the kitchen?"

"Naruto, you don't have to mate in bed. It's fun to mate on top of the table, too. I'll show you later."

"Eh, really? Wouldn't it hurt my back because table is hard?"

Iruka's face was getting brighter and brighter in shade of red until he looked like he would explode. Kakashi smiled and calmly resumed his meal, enjoying every moment of this. Iruka finally exploded, "You two are NOT going to have sex on my kitchen table! I EAT here!"

"Eeeeh. But Iryuka was going to--"

"Don't worry, Naruto, what he doesn't know can't hurt him. We'll do it when he's--"

"But how come Iryuka doesn't like us mating when he's doing naughty things with--"

"Out!" Iruka finally shouted, exasperated. "Out of the kitchen, both of you! Let me eat in peace, and then you can give me migraines all you want later!"

Naruto opened his mouth to ask what migraine was, but Sasuke picked him up, slung him over his shoulder, and stalked away. Iruka looked like he would cry any second. Even if Iruka was not his mate, he didn't like to see females cry. Besides, crying females often turned vicious.

Iruka moaned and buried his head in his hands, while Kakashi finished his meal. Then Kakashi empathetically said, "It won't be so bad once I take Sasuke away and Naruto is asleep. Then you can make a nice, hot pot of tea and listen to some quiet music, and you'll feel better." 

"Oh... Is that how you relax, too?" Iruka asked, peeking from his fingers. His expression had somewhat relaxed, and Kakashi smiled encouragingly.

"Yes. Don't drink anything too strong; I prefer to drink green tea or milk tea..."

"Oh, me too!"

"With some cake..."

"Like chocolate mousse?"

"Exactly."

They both softly laughed and Iruka, seeing that both he and Kakashi had finished eaten, stood up and started to clear the table. Kakashi helped, and they together made a pot of milk tea and Iruka produced chocolate mousse cake. They enjoyed slices of cake with tea, and Sasuke and Naruto wandered in and trotted off with their share of hot milk(Naruto), tea(Sasuke), and cake(Naruto). They lightly chatted and laughed about their students. Iruka was anxious about the kiss that occurred only few minutes before, but he was afraid to ask what Kakashi meant by it. Was it just a joke? Why would he kiss a man?

When they were finished with their dessert and cleared away all the dishes and washed them, playfully hitting each other with soapy water and laughing like teen-aged boys, they came out to the living room and settled down to watch the TV together. Sasuke and Naruto had fallen asleep, curled up together in Naruto's basket. Sasuke's tail curled around Naruto's waist and Naruto's fluffy, bushy tail covered both of them like a golden blanket.

Iruka sighed in contentment and unconsciously leaned against Kakashi. It felt nice to have warmth of another human being by his side. It was nice when Naruto curled up in his lap and slept, but since he was a human, sometimes he would miss the touch of another human being... And while Naruto only warmed his lap, Kakashi warmed up his entire side, and he smelled so nice and sweet...

Iruka felt Kakashi running his hand through his hair. His slender fingers ran through his long brown hair, then gently rubbed against his ear affectionately. He languidly looked up at Kakashi and Kakashi gently smiled. Without words they closed the distance between them and kissed again, Iruka wrapping his arms around the other man's strong shoulders and pressing his smaller body closely against his. Kakashi's hand massaged the back of his neck, then ran down the small of his shoulders and gently rested there as they kissed.

"Kakashi-sensei..."

"You don't mind, do you, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka pressed his cheek against Kakashi's neck. "Mind...?"

"Even if I'm a male... I'm so attracted to you. Won't you give me a chance to win your heart...?"

"Oh... But... we've known each other for such a short time... I... I don't think I'm ready for that kind of commitment yet..."

Iruka lowered his eyes and felt Kakashi's hand tighten against his shoulders. "Then... at least as friends? Let me spend more time with you... You're not disgusted, are you?"

Iruka shook his head. Kakashi sighed in relief.

"Then... friends."

"But kisses are fine..."

Kakashi grinned and stole Iruka's lips again. Iruka was practically sitting on his lap at this point. He longed to do more, but he knew if he scared Iruka off, it would take a long time to gain Iruka's trust again. Slowly and patiently. Surely, Iruka would eventually become his...?

Kakashi felt Iruka's tight, small butt in his hands, fondling and squeezing the soft mounds of flesh as he slipped his tongue inside Iruka's mouth. Iruka squirmed uncomfortably, but didn't pull away. Their tongue entangled together before they slowly pulled away. Iruka was breathing a bit faster, his cheeks flushed pink. Kakashi realized that if he stayed any longer, he was in danger of doing something more than kissing to his "friend."

"I'll leave now, then. I'm sorry for barging in on you for such a long time."

"Oh no, not at all... You can visit anytime you want, with Sasuke... Naruto will be happy to see you."

"And you...? Will you be happy to see me?"

Iruka blushed and didn't reply. Kakashi smiled and gently pulled away from Iruka. He picked Sasuke up by the nape of his neck and cradled him in his arms. Sasuke squirmed, then settled back to sleeping.

"Good night, Iruka-sensei."

"Good night..."

Iruka followed him out to the front door and watched while Kakashi and Sasuke left. Then he returned to his apartment. It seemed strangely large and empty without Kakashi and Sasuke. He picked Naruto up who sleepily mewed and snuggled against him, and took him to bed after washing up to sleep with him, even though he had forbidden Naruto from his bed after he found cat hair all over his pillow and blankets. But tonight he strangely felt lonely.

Meanwhile Kakashi tried to snuggle with Sasuke, but ended up with long, angry scratched down on his arm instead, and made a note to himself to buy a big dolphin plushie to sleep with tomorrow morning. 

-To Be Continued-

Sorry the update took rather long. You see, there was this person who plagiarized my other story "Manazashi wa Eien ni" word for word, except she changed it to a "YOU" Mary Sue het fic. So everywhere I wrote "Naruto", she erased it and wrote "you" or "Akina"(WTF?;;;;;;)... That really made me upset and depressed, and it took a long time, many tear-filled nights, and encouragements from my readers for me to get back to my feet. The problem is resolved now, but... I... I don't know. I still feel very awkward and scared and afraid. I think after I finish FYI, I may never update at ff again. I'm seriously considering whether or not I should only update at my website. (Laughs;;)

This isn't the first time that my work had been stolen, but I guess I got hurt so often, so much that I don't have room in my heart to just laugh the offence off. I remember there was this moron who ripped off Manazashi and tried to write it as NaruSasu... Dude, if you're NaruSasu or Mary Sue fan, why are you reading my works? (laughs;;;;;;) Really, if you don't like what you're reading, just quietly back off and read something you DO like... People are so silly sometimes. ;;


	7. And Groom my Fur

Kakashi was very busy on a cool, clear Saturday morning. It was his day to stay at the breeding center all day, learning about the family trade. He kept it a secret from everyone else, but his father was the owner of the breeding center, as well as one of the top pet breeders in the country. Kakashi liked the pets and he loved working with them, but he was discontent to inherit the flourishing family business without doing some work of his own. Thus he was working as a teacher to earn his own money—rather low-paying and demanding job, but he loved his students as much as he loved the animals he worked with—and he worked part-time as a pet breeder. The only person who knew of his background was Tsunade; the others treated him as an equal. He loved the fact that he could be liked and trusted for being himself, not because he was rich man who would inherit the center. 

He put his room in a reasonable order (being a typical single man, his idea of a reasonable order was to throw away food that rotted too badly to consume and shove all the dirty laundries into the laundry basket) and dressed himself. Sasuke also dressed himself, albeit quite unwillingly. Kakashi knew that Sasuke wanted to go see his mate instead of following him. Sasuke didn't like going to the breeding center. He didn't like other pets to start with, and it offended him very much when females in heat swarmed over him, trying to make him give his seeds to them. Of course this being nearly autumn very few females would be in heat, but some animals didn't have breeding season (like rats and dolphins) and there was a bunny slut that kept annoying him.

But because Sasuke knew that Kakashi liked it when Sasuke accompanied him, and also because he had a shooting session later in the day, he got ready without complaint and ate breakfast with Kakashi. While they drove to the breeding center Sasuke quietly sat next to Kakashi and looked out of the window. Kakashi chatted about his students and about the pets he was working with at the moment, but when he glanced at Sasuke he found his kitten fast asleep. Sasuke didn't talk much, and when Kakashi talked too much he quietly went to sleep (which quite annoyed his owner).

When they reached the Icha Icha Love Love Pet Breeding Agency (Kakashi really loved that name), Sasuke woke up and crawled down from his seat, then trotted off to explore the center. Sasuke knew his way around the place and Kakashi knew that he could take care of himself, so he left him be and went to see Gai. Gai was in charge of exercise and fitness program for the pets to keep them at top condition; Kakashi trained and groomed the pets for shows. Gai was always fired up over "winning" against Kakashi as the better breeder, but Kakashi ignored him. How could they win against each other when their field of expertise was different?

"Kakashi! It is a beautiful morning!"

Speaking of the devil. Just when Kakashi was thinking about Gai he popped up, sticking his thumb up and flashing his white, white teeth at him. Kakashi watched him under his half-closed eyes as Gai proudly held up his frog. Frogs weren't very good pets and there were no shows exhibiting frogs; usually frogs were only bred for experimental and study purposes. Gai's little frog, Rock Lee, had also been condemned to nerve research laboratory, but Gai had bought the little guy and now they were inseparable friends.

"Isn't he gaining a little weight...?"

"Yes! Soon he will be so big and strong that he will kick your purebred cat's ass no problem, Kakashi! It's not about the pedigree; pets are all about their guts! Guts!"

"...That's not my point..." Kakashi sighed and took Lee from Gai. Lee looked up at him owlishly with his huge black eyes. He felt cool and soft, and his belly was fat and round. Kakashi poked the belly and Lee squirmed in his arms, letting out little 'kero, kero' sounds. "I suggest you take him to see Tsunade."

"Why? He's not obese! A little belly fat never does anyone harm!"

"You moron!" Kakashi finally snapped. "Don't you remember, your pet had been mated! I think he's pregnant, and if he is, he's in deep shit because his mate was a mammal and frogs aren't made to carry babies in their stomach!"

Gai paled.

"Impossible. We separated them before they finished."

"You do realize that Gaara had been sneaking behind your back and had been fucking your precious little frog whenever he had the chance."

"Noooo! Leeeeee!" Gai wailed as he took Lee from Kakashi and ran at full speed towards Tsunade's office. Kakashi sighed and followed after him.

In Tsunade's office, to his surprise, Kakashi found Sasuke. Sasuke was wandering around with his distant cousin Neji. Neji was also a purebred cat with distinct white eyes called the Hyuuba breed. Far back in Sasuke and Neji's pedigree, they shared the same great-great-great-great-great-grandfathe

r (or something like that), but Hyuuba breed wasn't in a danger of extinction and it wasn't restricted only to cats, like Sasuke's breed. In fact different varieties of Hyuuga breed were found in cats, mice, dogs, and even birds. The Uchiha breed, it could be said, was a specialized sub-family of the Hyuuga breed. It would have been wonderful if Sasuke had mated with Neji, but they showed absolutely no interest in each other except as quiet companions. Sometimes they wandered about the center together.

"Then why don't you just tell her?" Sasuke was saying, chewing on a dried bonito that Tsunade had given him. Neji was also eating the bonito, his tail curling in anxiety.

"But she likes your mate; she has no interest in me... I don't think she even knows I exist."

"Well, she can't have my mate so she's up for grabs. Why don't you just impregnate her first? Once you two become mates she'll have to tolerate your presence, rather she likes it or not. Maybe she'll even grow to like you back."

"My Hinata-sama cannot be handed roughly like that!" Neji snapped, his fur rising and his claws springing out from his fingers. Sasuke snorted and took another bite of his fish.

"I love my mate as much as the next guy, but if you won't teach her to like it she'll never learn. My mate cried and said it hurt him, too, the first few times. But you should see him now, opening his legs as soon as he sees me pulling my pants down. You don't know what you're missing out on."

Tsunade ignored the two's little man-to-man talk and came up to Gai, who was crying and blubbering. Lee became upset at his owner's distress and he also started to cry. She took Lee from Gai and said, sigh in her voice, "Well, what's up? And shut up, it's totally gross to see you sniveling like that."

"I, I think... I think... I think my poor baby's pregnant! What do we do! It's all over! His life is over! MY LIFE IS OVER!"

"Calm down. You're scaring your pet." Tsunade took Lee from Gai and walked away to examine him, while Gai paced around the room anxiously. Sasuke turned to Neji.

"Who did him?"

He tried to sound nonchalant, but he couldn't quite keep his curiosity out of his voice. Neji was chewing on the bonito's tail and it took him a little while before he answered, "Gaara. You know, the red raccoon whose personality is almost as lovely as yours..."

"Oh." A little pause, then: "Do you think he's pregnant?"

Kakashi heard a tinge of envy in Sasuke's voice. He knew how much Sasuke had wanted to become a father. Sasuke held an immense pride in his heritage and he had wanted to reestablish his breed and make it flourish again, but he had never shown interest in females until he met Naruto. Now that he met just the right mate, he was anxious not only to revive his clan, but also to see his child that his beloved Naruto gave birth to. It was a big disappointment when Naruto did not manage to litter this year, even though Sasuke did not show his feelings much for fear that Naruto's feelings would be hurt.

"It looks like it. For the past few weeks, his stomach had been just puffing up like a provoked puffer fish. It was insane."

Tsunade rushed out and ran to her desk, pulling out a drawer and taking out a sheet of paper. She thrust it at Gai.

"Hurry, sign that. We have to get him operated immediately."

"...What?"

"Your pet's pregnant. If he had mated with a frog, the male would have squeezed his eggs out and sprinkled his sperms on top of them so that the babies could start growing in the eggs. Instead Lee had been mated with a mammal, who spray their semen inside their female. All fifty eggs that Lee had been carrying in his belly were fertilized, and they're all growing right inside his belly. If we don't squeeze them out his stomach will probably burst and he and the babies will all die."

"But... But wouldn't it be dangerous for him?" Gai asked, holding Lee tightly in his arms. Lee was looking at Tsunade without saying anything, his face pale.

"It could be, but luckily we discovered it early and the eggs are still small. If we kill the eggs and burst them, and then squeeze them out, Lee will probably be fine."

"...Kill?"

Lee finally spoke up. His voice was soft. "Tsunade-san, will the operation kill all of the eggs?"

"Yes. You did not want to mate with Gaara anyway, did you?"

Lee shook his head, biting down on his lips. Then he slowly said, "But... But I still want to save the children. It wasn't their fault... And Gaara-san... I did not want to mate with him, but I don't hate him. I do not want to kill the children created between us..."

"Lee, what are you saying?" Gai asked, patting his head. "Didn't you hear her? It can be dangerous for you. You can die."

"...Even so... Even so, I don't want them to be killed..."

Tsunade sighed and looked at Lee, then harshly said, "There is only 50 chance that you will live through the operation if you won't kill the eggs. If I want to save the eggs I'll have to split your stomach open and remove the eggs one by one, and it can inflict heavy internal damage on your organs. It may also cause excessive bleeding."

Kakashi scooped Sasuke and Neji up and carried them out of the vet's office. This was for Gai and Lee to decide; outsiders should not linger around and trouble them. Sasuke and Neji were also solemn, and when Kakashi put them down they trotted away with their dried bonitos clutched in their furry little paws. Kakashi looked back at Tsunade's office—he was worried about the little frog's fate, but there was nothing he could do—and then he went to see Shikamaru, who was recovering from his recent mating.

Shikamaru, a deer of Nara variety, was curled up with his mate Temari the raccoon. Temari was lovingly washing Shikamaru while Shikamaru did his best to look disinterested, but his cheeks were a bright red. Kakashi changed their water and gently pushed the two aside to change their bedsheets. Temari sniffed Kakashi's hand and then playfully nipped his fingers.

"How are you feeling?" Kakashi asked, ruffling Temari's soft golden fur. She grinned devilishly.

"Never better. He's quite a good fuck."

Kakashi chuckled as Shikamaru became a more brilliant shade of red. Even his ears were starting to turn red as he mumbled something about someone being too troublesome. Shikamaru never seemed interested in anyone, but Temari grew interested in him and pursued him. Shikamaru protested and ran away and hid from her, but eventually Temari got her way and they were ushered into a mating room. Surprisingly enough, everyone thought Shikamaru was going to be the female, but Temari got on top of him and impaled herself on his cock, voluntarily taking the female role. But even though she was physically female, she was the one in control of their relationship, and they were currently very much infatuated with each other.

"Well, have a lovely time. Your heat should wear off by tomorrow, so don't forget to eat and rest well in between the mating sessions."

Kakashi scratched Shikamaru behind his ears before he left the room, quietly closing the door behind himself. Most of the pets became either pregnant or their heat wore off, so the breeding center was less hectic nowadays. Kakashi had more time to train his pets and groom them to show them off. Right now he was working with dogs, and there was a very promising puppy named Kiba that he was especially interested in. Kiba had shown interest in Hinata the mouse, but she shied away from his advances, so Kiba had not mated this year. Instead Kakashi and Kurenai, his owner, were preparing him to show him off at the annual humanoid dog show.

"Kyaaaa! Sasuke, what have you done!"

Surprised Kakashi paused from heading to the dog section, and headed towards the hallway where he heard the commotion coming from instead. When he had arrived at the scene, breathing a bit quickly because he had been running, he was greeted with a gruesome sight of pieces of what must have been a pet rolling across the room. The floor was smeared with blood and pieces of flesh and organs, and the more sensitive pets threw up or fainted, while others cried and ran away or stood watching, rooted to the spot as if paralyzed. Sasuke was in the middle of it, covered with blood, his eyes also the color of blood in his excitement. Neji was standing a little away from his cousin, shaking his head in dismay.

"Now look what you've done, Uchiha..."

"Sasuke, what in hell's name have you done?" Kakashi asked, his voice tight and worried. Sasuke wiped his blood-soaked hands on his pants, then shrugged.

"She was trying to rub her cunt against me, even though I told her if she doesn't stop I'll rip her from limb to limb... And then she rubbed her breasts against me, so I got really mad because the only one who's allowed to make sexual advances on me is Naruto, and when she kissed and licked my neck I killed her."

"Who?"

"The pink rabbit... You know, the one who's ugly as sin."

"You killed Sakura?" Kakashi moaned and forlornly looked at cooling bits and pieces that used to be the bunny slut. "Sasuke... She's the one that all dominants mated with when they didn't have a partner and they were in heat; some males don't automatically cool off or can be controlled by pills and stimulating toys, you know... Most females only let their mate fuck them. Now where are we going to find another submissive that will let any dominant mount them? You knew she was always like that and you had to go and kill her..."

"Naruto's going to kill me when he smells that slut on me," Sasuke complained, sniffing his hands, then trying to sniff his neck. "I asked you to keep her away from me, and you didn't. What else could I have done?"

"You didn't have to kill her. And so messily, too," Kakashi grouched as he started to clean up the carcass. He found a mush of brains and hair and assumed that Sasuke had ripped her head off and stomped on it until it became a sickening mess of blood and brain and hair. He shook his head. Uchiha had tendency to become violent; Sasuke's brother had also massacred all of his clan during a cat show with exception of Sasuke... No one figured out why he had done so and ran away, but the trauma of it seemed to make Sasuke weary of contact with other pets and even when he was in his first heat he kept to himself, quiet and aloof, until Naruto was introduced. Kakashi was very glad that Sasuke met Naruto.

Sasuke started to wander away but Kakashi sternly said, "You're not going anywhere until you take a bath. You're going to drip blood all over the place, and did you forget? You have a shooting session later today."

Sasuke scowled and stalked away to the bathing station. Neji started to follow him, but he stopped when he noticed a tiny bundle of fur crouching behind the sofa. He slowly approached the trembling ball of fur and murmured, "Hinata-sama?"

"Neji Oniisan," the submissive mouse squeaked, slowly poking her head out from behind the sofa. She looked at Neji with fear in her eyes, for Neji had always bullied her. Their fathers had been twin brothers, making the two cousins, but Hinata's mother had been a Hyuuga mouse while Neji's mother was a normal cat. Thus even though Hinata was a mouse(who was a less desirable pet) she was considered a good breeder and was treated well, while Neji was considered a mutt and even though he showed all qualities of a top Hyuuga kitten he was not allowed to participate in any shows nor did he get many offers for mating partners. This made Neji bitter and he snapped and nipped and bullied shy little Hinata since childhood, making her terrified of him. It was only recently that Neji realized that he was bullying her because he wanted her attention.

"Hinata-sama..."

"I, I'm sorry!" She squeaked. She turned her tail and ran away, but Neji was faster. He pinned her down to the floor and gently licked her cheek while she shivered and cried.

"Are you okay? You didn't get hurt during Sasuke's rampage?"

"N-no, I'm just scared..." Hinata replied, wonder in her voice. Neji... Neji was being so gentle... Neji licked her tears away and stood up, helping Hinata back on her feet. There was something in his eyes that made her heart thump strangely, and the two found themselves blushing for no particular reason. Then Neji sweetly purred and took her hand.

"This place smells too much like blood... I know where they store the sunflower seeds you like so much, Hinata-sama. Would you like to have some? And some hot milk?"

"Oh!" Hinata's big, soft mouse ears quivered. Her pretty white eyes searched Neji's own white eyes, and she only saw tenderness in his gaze. She shyly smiled. "Yes, I'd love that..."

Kakashi didn't mean to eavesdrop, but he couldn't help grinning to himself. It seemed like he would have to get another breeding room ready for possible new litter of Hyuuga kittens and mice cubs... Since Hinata was a mouse she would bear many young at once, and the two's pedigree would guarantee plenty of pure-breed Hyuuga babies from their litter. He turned to see the two walking away together.

Unfortunately Hinata nearly stepped on part of Sakura's hand and she squeaked, nearly fainting, and Neji rushed out to support her. Somehow in the confusion of things Neji's hands wrapped around Hinata's chest, and the confused male cat found his hands full of squishy, soft breasts. Hinata squeaked in distress and burst into tears, pushing Neji away and scampering away. Neji mutely stared after her, too much in shock to do anything other than gawking at her while the feeling of her breasts lingered in his hands, and then he mewed unhappily and ran after her. Kakashi sighed and resumed cleaning. Maybe not this year, after all.

Iruka was doing his weekly shopping, Naruto in tow. Naruto was busy exploring the supermarket, but sometimes he came running to Iruka with a snack clutched in his paws which he tried to throw into the shopping cart. Iruka either let him or gently pulled the snack away and replaced it, softly chastising Naruto. Naruto was not discouraged. He only gave Iruka a loving kiss on his hand before he scampered away to explore again. While Iruka wondered if the spinach or the squash would be a better deal, Naruto sampled salmon cooked with cream sauce and overjoyed, he brought Iruka a sample, too. 

"Can we make that at home, Iryuka? Can we? Can we? Pweeeze?"

"Naruto... Salmon's too expensive, you know that..."

"The lady said it was on sale! Just a tiny bit, maybe 1 kilogram. Pweeze? Pweeze?"

Iruka sighed and helplessly smiled, nodding, and Naruto squealed in delight and gave Iruka's leg a hug before he ran off again. Iruka wondered if he should invite Kakashi and Sasuke over. Would Kakashi like salmon? Really, if it was on sale, the cream sauce did taste pretty good, and he could serve it with garlic bread and salad...

Iruka finished shopping and found Naruto. Iruka heard that eating human food wasn't very good for the pets, but Naruto often grew bored of his kitten chow and half of his diet consisted of variety of whatever Iruka was eating and also the snacks he wheedled Iruka into buying. Naruto was looking longingly at _taiyaki_, so Iruka bought two for him and one for himself, and happily munching on their snack the two left the market and headed for the bookstore. Naruto knew he had to be quiet there, so he went to the comic book section while Iruka picked up some novels he wanted to read and wondered if he should buy some books for his classroom library.

When Iruka and Naruto lined up to purchase their books, Iruka noticed the cover of the humanoid pet lovers' magazine. He nudged Naruto and pointed at it. Naruto turned his head to look at it. He grew stiff and quiet.

Sasuke was looking back at them from the glossy magazine cover. His skin was already flawless and creamy, but the lights and camera exposure had made his white skin almost glow like an angel's. Long, thick eyelashes emphasized his big, coal-black eyes, and his lips were full and pink. Iruka thought they probably put make-up on him for the cameras. His ears and tail was well-groomed, and his fur shone silkily with just a hint of blue. His expression was cold, but there was something so attractive and beautiful about his uncaring expression that it made his pretty face all the prettier. He was wearing silver earrings and necklaces, which contrasted sharply with the black leather sleeveless jacket and pants he wore. His well-muscled chest and arms were emphasized by the black. Iruka admired the beautiful male cat, secretly proud that he was Naruto's mate. It would probably be impossible to find a more beautiful mate.

"Should we buy it, Naruto? Doesn't he look very handsome?" Iruka asked, smiling, turning to his kitten. He was surprised to find Naruto biting down on his lower lip, his eyebrows furrowed into a frown. From the way Naruto's tail was nervously twitching Iruka knew that his kitten was upset, but why? Naruto wrung his ears and mewled sadly.

"Iryuka..."

"Yes, Naruto? What's the matter?"

"I don't like it..."

"What? The picture? I think he looks very nice. Aren't you proud at how handsome your husband looks?"

"He does look nice... So I don't like it..." Naruto paused, then looked up at Iruka. "I don't want other people to look at Shashuke like that. Shashuke's mine... He's mine, so I don't want him to show his chest like that... I don't want other people to have his pictures... I don't like it..."

"Aren't you the possessive one," Iruka said, as he finally understood and started to laugh softly. Naruto scowled. He was distressed and his owner was laughing at him! Iruka paid for his books and picked up his kitten, cradling him warmly in his arms.

"Don't worry, Naruto. The only one who's allowed to touch Sasuke is you, so those pictures don't matter. Right? After all, real Sasuke doesn't glower at you like that; he smiles and laughs and sleeps and plays with you... Real Sasuke is more important than that picture, right?"

Naruto nodded, his cheek resting against Iruka's chest. He felt a little better, but he still didn't think it was fair that other females got to see his Sasuke's chest.

The shooting session was grueling and tedious. The photographer was the prime example of anal retentive syndrome patient, and even experienced model like Sasuke found himself being impatient as she kept making him do the same poses over and over again. It didn't help that she kept fondling him, squealing over how handsome he was and if only he had been a human she would chase him in a heartbeat. Sasuke was already in a foul mood because he had taken shower three times and he still couldn't wipe the smell of the nasty female he had killed off of him, and he was in no mood to deal with more female stupidity. The next time Mariko tried to feel up his chest, Sasuke snapped and his strong jaws closed only inches away from her hand. After that she wasn't too eager to touch him. 

After the shooting session was finally over Sasuke went to shower again.

"You're going to scrub all your skin off at that rate," Kakashi dryly said. Sasuke only gave him a dirty look and rubbed his neck harder. Naruto probably wouldn't mind the human female scent that much, but he probably would mind another pet's scent on a private place like his neck. A lot. After he had showered Sasuke sprayed himself with perfume, something he normally hated, so Kakashi knew how unsettling it was for Sasuke. He himself was only a human and he didn't smell anything from Sasuke, but Sasuke grumbled that the stink didn't get wiped off anyhow and he probably couldn't see Naruto for few days.

Because laws of Murphy were only too kind, Sasuke and Kakashi found Naruto and Iruka waiting for them at front of their apartment building. Iruka thought Naruto could sleep over at Kakashi's, and in the morning Kakashi could bring the kittens over to his apartment and they could eat the salmons together. Even Naruto who was a little quiet and upset after seeing Sasuke's picture had cheered up at the aspect of cuddling with his husband all night, and when Naruto saw Sasuke he happily meowed and squirmed out of Iruka's arms, running to his mate with outstretched paws.

Sasuke balked. He turned about fifty different shades of color, ranging from white to blue to yellow, and then he did the most logical thing he could think of doing at the moment. He bolted. He ran back to the car, shimmied up Kakashi until he was sitting on top of Kakashi' head, and Kakashi who had just finished parking his car looked puzzled as Naruto came to him and looked up at his head where Sasuke was perched, mewing in confusion and hurt until he finally burst into tears.

"Shashuke, don't you want to see me? Didn't you miss me?" The poor little kitten sobbed, quite distressed. "Why are you running away from Nyaryuho? Did Nyaryuho do something bad? Shashuke... Nyuu--"

"Naruto, it's not you! I swear it's not you, so don't cry! See, I just came back from working and I'm sweaty and I smell terrible, so can you come back another night? Like, maybe next week? Stop crying!"

"But Shashuke--"

"What is wrong with you?" Iruka fumed, pulling Sasuke out of Kakashi's head. Sasuke tried to hang onto his head with his claws, and few strands of Kakashi's hair tangled in his paws. But unheeding the poor man's pained yelp Iruka ripped him out and put him on the ground. "Naruto was looking forward to seeing you all day, and this is how you treat him! You should be ashamed of yourself, you..."

"Shashuke you cheating lying perverted stupid octopus ADULTERER!"

Iruka didn't get to finish his scolding because crying Naruto slammed Sasuke with his paw as hard as he could. Then he kicked him and beat him with his tiny paws and scratched and bit him, bawling at top of his lungs.

"How could you! How could you! How could you mate with another female when you did naughty owie things to me and said I can never do it with someone else, you liar!"

"Naruto, wait, I can explain! Ow! Naruto!"

"What have you done! Sasuke, did you have sex with someone else!"

"Iruka-san, Naruto, I can explain, wait..."

"You're in cahoots with this, too, Kakashi-san! I'm so disappointed in you!"

What ensued was a total, beautiful, complete chaos, and Naruto ended up running away, crying his eyes out. Iruka gave a very, very dirty look to both Kakashi and Sasuke as he followed his sobbing kitten, muttering something about men all being the same. A ruffled and very thoroughly beaten Sasuke and Kakashi remained in the parking lot in front of their apartment, mutely staring at the retreating backs of Iruka and Naruto.

Then Kakashi wailed, "Sasuke you moron! Because of you Iruka-sensei's mad at meeee--"

Sasuke turned to his owner and snarled, "Shut up."

He kicked him hard, just for a good measure.

-To Be Continued -

I'm too lazy to post the chapters again at OTL (hey;;;;) Sorry I took so long to upload this. After I uploaded it at my website, somehow I didn't feel much desire to upload it again at so;;;;;; (Because I'm a lazy being like that... TvT;;;;;;)


	8. So Stop Patting Me the Wrong Way! TAT

When Naruto fought with (or rather, one-sidedly yelled and beaten up) Sasuke, he had assumed that Sasuke would immediately come to his house to beg for his forgiveness. Or at least apologize. It would have been a course of action that would have made most sense to him, and he was braced for his mate to come and plead with him until Naruto finally gave in and forgave him, and then they would cuddle and kiss and be happy again. Naruto was ready for Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't come.

Naruto waited day after day, thinking Sasuke would show up on his veranda any day now. Iruka had been expecting Sasuke to come, too, so he only watched in consternation and frustration as each day quietly passed by and his disappointed kitten half-heartedly ate his dinner, then crawled into his basket to sleep. A week passed in this fashion and a letter from Kakashi came to Iruka. Iruka opened the envelope, feeling his breath quicken and smile tugging at his lips, but the smile froze on his lips when the content of the envelope lay in his hands.

The check was made out for one million yen. In the information corner, Kakashi had messily written, "stud fee." There was nothing else in the envelope. Iruka stood for a long time staring at the check. So in the end, Naruto was only one of the many, wasn't he? When Naruto accused Sasuke of sleeping around, there were no explanations. No apologies. When Naruto failed to produce a litter, they had paid Naruto for his time and moved on. Sasuke was probably busy siring with another female right now. Did he manage to produce the litter that Kakashi wanted? Is that why they didn't bother with Naruto and him any longer?

Iruka clenched the envelope so tightly that it started to rip in his hands. This wasn't very different from prostitution. Iruka had sold his kitten so that that scum of a male cat could have his way with him, let him plant his seeds inside of him. And when Naruto had failed to litter this year—but so what? Most virgin females didn't produce in their first year of mating, did they?--they had promptly moved on, sent money for their troubles, and now wanted nothing to do with them any longer. Then how about how Kakashi had hit on him, flirted with him? Was that some kind of game for him? Did both Kakashi and Sasuke pretend to seek out their hearts, when all they were after was—what were they after? In Sasuke's case, it was obviously a litter of kittens carrying the Uchiha blood. But what about Kakashi? Was he getting a sick pleasure out of toying with his heart?

With his head in a swirl, he didn't notice his kitten tugging at his pants. He broke out of his revelry and stared at Naruto. Naruto seemed especially small and vulnerable. Behind his brash exterior, his loud way of talking and always cheerful, sunny smile, there was a shadow of doubt, of insecurity. Naruto had been abandoned by his own parents. Another betrayal like that, and surely he would break into irreparable pieces.

"Iryuka... Do you think... Shashuke is sick? Is that why he's not coming to see me? Maybe both Shashuke and Kakashi-tan are very sick. Right? There is a flu that's going around... Maybe we should go and see them?"

Iruka felt his voice crack as he said, "Naruto..." He paused and cleared his throat, then knelt down and gently gathered the tiny kitten into his arms. "I don't think that's a good idea. They'll call when they get better from cold, won't they? So for now... For now let's just wait, okay?"

Naruto didn't say anything. Iruka felt Naruto clutching at his shirt tightly. Hot, wet patches soaked his shirt, and Naruto's shoulder shook slightly. Naruto had desperately tried to convince himself and Iruka that Sasuke was sick, Kakashi was sick, that he had not been abandoned again, it would be okay, it had to be okay... But it wasn't. It was all bullshit and Naruto knew it. So Iruka cried with him, big, salty tears running down his cheeks and falling on Naruto's head. Then he suddenly leaped up and marched to his closet, pulling out his coat.

"That's more than enough, Naruto. We're going to go see these gentlemen, and we'll talk."

Naruto didn't say anything. He leaned his tear-soaked, hot cheek against Iruka's chest and silently heard Iruka yelling and ranting and raving as he got prepared to barge into Kakashi's place and either come to an agreement or... or else. What else? Naruto knew that Sasuke was fond of him—his eyes were genuinely affectionate as they mated, cuddled, played together.

But was he the only one?  


(˚∀˚)

  
"Sasuke, you need to go to the hospital."

Sasuke didn't reply. Kakashi gently shook the kitten again, but Sasuke let himself be limply shaken.

"Sasuke, it's been a week already. You can't go without food any longer. We'll have to hook you up with tubes and you wouldn't like that, would you? That'll be nasty. Look, feel free to mope all you want, but at least eat."

Sasuke was like a rag doll. No matter how much Kakashi shook him, he gave out no response. The only thing that reassured Kakashi that Sasuke was still alive was the steady rising and fall of his chest as he slept.

After Sasuke had the fight with Naruto, he went to his room and slept. And slept. And slept some more. He seemed to fervently deny the reality as he slept more than half of the day away, and even when he was awake he would sit in a corner and blankly stare ahead of him. No movement. No expression. Like a doll he silently sat, and then he would crawl into his bed and sleep. Kakashi would almost suspect Sasuke of taking sleeping pills, except they did not keep any around their house. Neither Kakashi nor Sasuke had trouble sleeping; usually their schedule would be so busy they would drop to bed and sleep like logs, and even when they were not so tired they slept easily. But this was beyond ridiculous.

Kakashi himself kept away from angry Iruka and Naruto. He never did anything that displeased people. He figured that he would displease Iruka and Naruto if he pestered them. Him showing up would only piss them off more. So he kept his distance and hoped that he and Sasuke would be forgiven; that they would be at least given the chance to present their case. So far he heard nothing from the two of them, and daily his anxiety grew. Were they that angry? Wouldn't they even give them a chance to explain? The last time he tried, Iruka had only yelled at him. If he called Iruka...If he visited Iruka, would he be hated?

Kakashi had managed to pour some water down Sasuke's throat by holding the kitten and tilting his head back, slowly pouring droplets of water in his mouth. Sasuke limply lay in his arms and didn't do anything to prevent it. But when food was placed in his mouth he didn't chew it, and soup choked him so badly that Kakashi was scared that he had managed to kill Sasuke off. After that he didn't try to feed him again, but Sasuke was already severely underweight without this new bout of anorexia.. or whatever it was. Kakashi knew that this afternoon, he would have to hospitalize Sasuke; or else the kitten's health was in a serious jeopardy.

The doorbell rang and Kakashi frowned. He had no visitors. His father never came for a friendly visit, he had no friends who would barge in on him uninvited—he never invited his friends home anyway—and he wasn't in a relationship. It was most likely a salesperson, and Kakashi was in no mood to listen to their nonsense and politely decline the product offered. Kakashi thought about ignoring the person, but the person was insistent. Feeling homicidal and deciding to chew the person out, Kakashi opened the door.

Iruka defiantly glared back at him, Naruto's face buried in the folds of his coat.

"May I come in?" He icily asked. Kakashi dumbly nodded and opened the door wider. "Excuse me for my intrusion."

Iruka entered the home and settled himself on the sofa. Naruto's ears twitched nervously as he looked around, then he crawled down from the sofa and started to trot off.

"Naruto," Iruka warned, not wanting his kitten to be hurt any more than he already was. But Naruto only looked back on him before he turned the corner and banished out of his sight.

"Can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea?" Kakashi nervously asked. Iruka shook his head.

"No thank you. Can we talk?"

"Sure, of course," Kakashi said, sitting across from him. Iruka stared at him for a long time. Kakashi dropped his gaze down to his hands folded on top of his lap. He felt like a naughty boy being reprimanded by the teacher. Iruka, while he looked very friendly and like a push-over, knew what he was doing. He wasn't a teacher for nothing.

Just when Kakashi was starting to squirm in his seat, Iruka took out the offending envelope and check and placed it on the table in front of the sofa.

"May I ask the meaning of this?" Iruka asked. Kakashi stared at the check in confusion.

"Are you fucking crazy?" had been Asuma's cheerful, friendly comment when Kakashi was writing the check. "If anything, the dame's owner should pay you the stud fee! Your cat's semen is being sought out by breeders all across the country; you know it. Your cat is the last of the Uchiha breed, he's beautiful, and he's young and vigorous. And what about the dame? Some kind of unknown mongrel? Not to mention, she didn't produce a litter anyway."

"Naruto is the only one Sasuke would mate with, and since the Uchiha's mate for life, I might as well as make a good impression on my dame's owner. We were lucky to find Naruto, or else the Uchiha breed probably died out. Even if we artificially inseminated females, Sasuke's pride wouldn't allow it; he would kill both the female and the litter the moment he realizes he had fathered them." Kakashi shortly laughed and said, "And hell, you know I can afford it. He's a teacher, a wonderful man, but works his ass off to make his ends meet. I want him to use this money, maybe go for a vacation in some nice place or something."

"What do you care?" Asuma had asked. Then he quirked his eyebrows. "Don't tell me you're expanding your... ah... territories."

"This man is the real thing. No more monkey business," Kakashi had admitted, suddenly feeling shy. "I love him."

"You're in a deep shit," Asuma had said, rolling his eyes. Then he clapped Kakashi on his back, nearly knocking breath out of his body. "Good for you. It was about time you settle down."

Why was Iruka looking so angry?

"Naruto is not a prostitute. Why are you paying us for getting Sasuke laid? I told you from the beginning. I am not interested in money, nor kittens carrying the Uchiha genes. I just wanted Naruto to find someone who could truly love him and love him in return; someone who won't make Naruto feel lonely and sad any longer. I was too busy to take good care of Naruto, and as a human there were some things that we simply could not feel connected together. I was not looking to lend my precious kitten's wombs for some money, okay?! I am not that kind of person!!!"

Iruka's voice had been growing louder and louder until it finally cracked. He whimpered, "Excuse me," before rushing to the bathroom.

Kakashi had not spoken a word. He didn't understand.

While Iruka was screaming at Kakashi, Naruto had gone to see Sasuke. He knew he would break if Sasuke turned away from him again, but he had to know. He didn't want to deceive himself; keep running away from being hurt only to discover the truth much later when it would be that much more difficult to forget, to heal. By then it would be too late.

Sasuke was curled up in the corner of the bed. Naruto crawled up and sat next to Sasuke, watching him sleep. Then Naruto tentatively reached out and touched Sasuke's cheek.

"Shashuke."

No response.

"Shashuke?"

Sasuke's eyes cracked open. He stared at Naruto. His black eyes widened and with an involuntarily whimper he backed away from Naruto, backing further into the corner.

_I hate you._

Blood, so much blood. Everyone dead. His brother, his beautiful, kind, gentle brother... Why was he coated with blood? Why was he smiling at him like that?

_Never appear in front of me again._

Mama's head was pulled away from her neck, rolling on the floor behind his brother. Papa's chest had opened to show his no longer beating heart. Everywhere there were corpses, smell of death, putrid odor of freshly cut bodies. Uncles, aunts, cousins. Everyone dead, everyone cold, except his living brother, his brother who was laughing hysterically...

_I no longer want you._

His mate's eyes narrowed in hate, spitting out same words that his brother had said the night everyone died, the night the world turned crimson. Naruto's face merged with Itachi's face and then Naruto was laughing, or was that Itachi? He would be killed too, he would be taken to where everyone was waiting for him, their flesh rotting away from their bones, worms crawling out of their half-disintegrated eye sockets...

"Don't abandon me."

"Shashuke?"

"Don't... Don't go anywhere... I can't... Not strong... I don't want to die... Stop looking at me like that, stop that... I just... Why do you hate me? What did I do? I thought you loved me, yet... Looking at me with those cold, cold eyes... Stop... I..."

"Shashuke!" Naruto cried in alarm as Sasuke violently shook and shivered. He held Sasuke in his arms as Sasuke let out incoherent, despairing whimpers and cries. Naruto felt tears stinging his eyes. Did he hurt Sasuke that much? But he was only saying it, he didn't mean any of it, he just wanted Sasuke to apologize and promise that he only loved Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, because he would die without Sasuke, yet...

"Shashuke, Shashuke, stop that, I don't hate you! Why do you say that when you're the one who was cheating on me?" Naruto asked, starting to cry. He buried his head in Sasuke's shoulder as he mewled and shivered and cried, his soft fluffy ears drooping sadly. Naruto felt Sasuke's scent washing over him and he somehow felt relieved, even though his heart was breaking. Sasuke's warmth, Sasuke's scent, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke...

Sasuke was his whole world.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, his voice small, unsure. He sniffed the air, then his taut body started to relax a little. "Naruto... Are you really Naruto?"

"Shashuke," Naruto sobbed. "I love Shashuke the most... So I get mad when Shashuke does naughty things to others... But I won't leave Shashuke if Shashuke wants me. I don't hate you at all... I like you more than noodles, and red bean soup... I like you even more than Iryuka. So don't cry..."

"Naruto."

Slowly Itachi's face diffused out to be replaced by his crying, vulnerable little mate, looking miserable in his arms as big tears filled his blue eyes. Naruto hadn't been looking at him coldly that day. He was angry, yes, but there was none of that look that made Sasuke feel worthless, made him feel like a bug that must be squashed. Naruto didn't mean any of his words, did he? Naruto was here. Naruto said he didn't hate him. Naruto wouldn't leave him, wouldn't try to kill him, break him up into tiny little pieces again.

"Naruto..."

Sasuke licked Naruto's salty tears away, climbing on top of him to drape his body over Naruto's. With his body language he told Naruto that he would protect him no matter what, that he would die first before any harm could come to Naruto. Naruto couldn't help giggling at the tickling sensation and he let Sasuke wrap his tail around his own bushy, soft tail. Their lips met and they gently kissed each other, reassuring each other of their respective presence, feeling soft skin of their mate against their own flesh.

"You are my world, Naruto," Sasuke throatily whispered. "I don't care about killing Itachi any longer. It doesn't matter. As long as you don't leave me... As long as you don't abandon me, I won't smell blood everywhere I go, feel his eyes on me, feel his hands closing tighter and tighter around my throat. I only have you, and you have to trust me about that..."

"Shashuke... But..."

A door slammed open and Iruka came into the room. His face was completely drained of blood, his lips tight and his eyes dark and hard. He plucked Naruto out of Sasuke's arms and wordlessly left the apartment, slamming the door behind himself.

It took few seconds for Sasuke to process what had just happened. Then he climbed down from the bed and stumbled out of the room. He felt weak, but his heart was wonderfully light. Naruto didn't hate him. Naruto wanted him! His legs gave away and Sasuke leaned against the door, staring at Kakashi's stricken face.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked in a husky whisper. He couldn't summon the energy to talk any louder than a whisper, and his parched throat made it hard for him to talk. Kakashi slowly shook his head, as if he wasn't sure what he was doing. He stared at his hands for a long time, then he put on his coat and left. Sasuke didn't hear what Iruka and Kakashi were saying to each other. He stared at the check left on the table. Then he tilted his head to the side, twitched his tail, and went in direction in which Iruka had erupted from.

The bathroom door had been left wide open. Sasuke went inside and looked around, wondering if he could find clues as to what had happened. He had came so close to making up with Naruto. What did his stupid human do this time?

It didn't take Sasuke long for him to find an answer. There were female bathing products, tampons, pregnancy testing kits... Perfumes, lipsticks, nail polishes. Like an idiot, Kakashi hadn't cleaned out the traces of the last female. Of course he could not have anticipated that Iruka would come today like this, but Sasuke had nagged Kakashi about cleaning up his acts and his room, but Kakashi had only vaguely said, "maybe later." Didn't he know that females were insanely jealous little creatures? And Kakashi probably had no idea what pissed Iruka off and made him storm out of the apartment.

Sasuke sighed and went to get a bottle of milk. He was starving.  


(˚∀˚)

  
Gaara stalked into the room and stared at the prone figure on the bed. There was an unpleasant scent surrounding him—not only the antiseptics and drugs, but also the new smell that was getting on his nerves. For few days the frog had been smelling strange, and he was slow, both in movement and in response to his touches. The frog had given up struggling against him and he now lay limply as Gaara violated him, his head turned to the side so that Gaara did not have to stare at his tears. Gaara didn't open his eyes anyway. He imagined it was that wonderful, wonderful female kitten he had fallen in love at the first sight, only to have him taken away by that bastard Uchiha. He softly said to himself the kitten's name over and over again, the word like honey against his tongue: Naruto. That was the name he grunted as he came inside the frog, whatever his name was. The frog was only his object of lust; something he fucked when he needed a lay, but nothing more. The frog cried when he lost his virginity. The frog cried when Gaara called out Naruto's name as he came. The frog cried after he was done, his legs covered with semen, his body curled up into a ball-like shape as he tried to crawl away. This would only infuriate Gaara and he would fuck him again just for a good measure.

While the frog didn't like getting raped, his body seemed to have grown used to it. He would respond quickly and harshly, his body arching back, his throat softly emitting whimpering sounds that fueled the dominant male's lust and made him hurt him more. But recently he didn't respond much to Gaara's touches, and his stomach was bloating up so that it was difficult for Gaara to climb on top of him. His body didn't get excited quickly enough and he rarely orgasmed now, only lying limply after Gaara was done, then slowly crawling away. It irritated Gaara to no end. It didn't help with his fantasy about screwing Naruto if his partner didn't emit any sounds at all.

And now the frog had disappeared off the face of this earth for few days, and when he finally found him he found that the frog was sleeping. He looked small, vulnerable. But his hands were fiercely wrapped around his tummy, determined feature engraved into his otherwise gentle face, and Gaara felt a strange sensation. Something stirred in him, cried out to him that he must protect this female, he must take care of his children inside the female's belly. But Gaara didn't know what his instincts were telling him. He was only pissed that his fuck toy was unavailable for his usage.

The frog's eyes suddenly fluttered open. Perhaps he smelled Gaara in the room. But then again, frogs' sense of smell wasn't very useful, was it? Perhaps it was that he had sensed him. But the frog's black, black eyes focused on him, and the frog quietly, matter-of-factedly said, "I'll kill you if you hurt these children."

There was no anger or threat in his voice. Gaara felt chill running down his back. The frog was not boasting. He would surely kill him and kill himself afterwards if... if what? What did he mean by "children"? Where were the children? There was something else in the frog's eyes, too, but it wasn't something he could figure out.

Gaara didn't know it was a mother's sadness at losing all of his offspring except two that desperately clung to his temporarily constructed womb(frogs did not come with wombs, since they fertilized outside their body), wanting to live, wanting a chance to be born in this world and breath and eat and laugh and cry. He could only stare in confusion as Lee lowered his face and wept.  


(˚∀˚)

  
Kakashi didn't return in the morning. Sasuke took a hot bath and groomed himself carefully, then pulled out a bottle of milk. While drinking his milk he read the morning's papers, and he left the empty bottle outside for the deliveryman to pick it up later. While he was considering what he should eat for breakfast—his stomach was still recovering from being empty for so long, so he should probably eat something light, maybe some soup—he heard tap-tap sounds at the balcony. Wondering if the pesky sparrows were back (Sasuke had eaten two of them, but they seemed too stupid to figure out that Sasuke would kill them if they were anywhere near him), Sasuke stalked out to the living room.

His mate was tapping on the glass door.

Shocked beyond saying anything, he opened the door and Naruto came in, slightly shivering at the cold morning air. He was holding something in his mouth and Sasuke took it from him. It was a can of tuna.

"Let's eat," Naruto said. So Sasuke brought out a jar of mayonnaise, can opener, two spoons, pickles, and another bottle of milk. Naruto fed Sasuke a mouthful of tuna, so Sasuke fed him in return. The kittens took turns sharing the food. They polished it off with some cream and Sasuke and Naruto settled on the top of the sofa, cuddled together and well-fed and very content.

"You better have a really good explanation for smelling like another female," Naruto said, snuggling against his larger mate. So Sasuke settled down further in the couch, wrapped his tail around his mate, and told him.

To Be Continued   
Er... With this chapter I managed to completely change the mood of this fic! ('Д)/ I promise the next chapter will be a lot more fluffy and happy and, er, stuff. I had to get this out of the way, so it couldn't be helped. XD;;

I wanted to write a GaaLee smut but this was neither the time nor the place to write that. (·▽·);;;;; Maybe next time? Those of you who waited so patiently for so long, you guys are the greatest. Thank you. 


	9. Rather than a Sweet Person

Normally, Naruto started to bother Iruka about twenty minutes before his mealtime. He would start wandering around in the vicinity of his food bowl, circulating the bowl few times before he ran off to play, only to return and rub his little body against Iruka's leg and purr insistently. If Naruto was close enough, he always came running when he heard the sound of a can being opened. If he was out of earshot he came when Iruka banged the food can with a spoon or if he called out, "Naruto, food!"

Not only did Naruto not bother Iruka before his meal today, but even when he came, he only ate half-heartedly. He ate about half of what he usually ate, and then he sat back and started to wash his paws. Iruka stopped eating and looked at his kitten worriedly.

"Naruto, are you still upset about Sasuke?"

Naruto stopped licking his paw.

"Nyu...?"

"You didn't get a chance to make up with Sasuke because I suddenly dragged you away, right? You barely touched your food! If you want, you can call Sasuke over and play with him. Would you like that?"

Naruto happily nodded. He felt guilty that Iruka thought he wasn't eating because he was upset over Sasuke. It was actually because he had already eaten two cans of tuna with Sasuke and raided the refrigerator with him afterwards, but he had a feeling Iruka wouldn't appreciate that he snuck out to see Sasuke without telling him first. But he didn't want to miss the opportunity to play with his mate, so he loudly purred and circled around Iruka's legs as Iruka finished his dinner.

After Iruka was finished eating, he dialed Kakashi' phone number and handed the phone to Naruto. He announced, "I'm not home." With that he went away to wash the dishes while Naruto listened to the dial tone.

Sasuke picked up on the first ring.

"Hatake residence. Hatake Kakashi is not available at the moment, but I will take your message. Who is this?"

"Shashuke!"

"Naruto!"

Naruto felt shiver of happiness running up his back as he heard sheer, unhidden delight in Sasuke's voice. His tail twitched impatiently as he said, "Iryuka said you can come over to play tomorrow, if you want. Can you come?"

"Of course. If Kakashi comes home tomorrow, I might be a little late, but wait for me."

"He's not home right now?"

"He hasn't been home since last night."

"Kakashi-tan didn't call you or anything, Shashuke?"

"No. He's a grown man. He can take care of himself."

"But he didn't come home since last night!"

"He'll come back when he's sick and tired of booze. Or women. Or both. Don't worry about it."

"You sure you can come tomorrow?"

"Yes, of course. I'll see you tomorrow."

When Sasuke kissed the receiver, Naruto kissed back and carefully replaced the phone. He trotted over to Iruka who was frowning over his students' homework papers.

"Shashuke said he'd come."

"That's lovely, Naruto. I bought a new catnip mouse, so you can play with Sasuke tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. And you know, Shashuke said Kakashi-tan didn't come home since last night!"

Iruka scowled.

"Probably with some woman."

"Uh-huh, Shashuke said he'll come home when he's tired of booze and women. What are booze and women, Iryuka? Do they taste good? Do they make you tired and sleepy, like turkey?"

Iruka wrote so hard with his pen that he ripped a hole in the paper. Naruto cringed and shrank away from the kitchen while Iruka angrily pushed the papers away. Whatever this booze and women thing was, it was probably best not to mention them in front of Iruka. Ever.

The morning couldn't have come more slowly. Naruto was running all over the house in a fit of nervous energy, and Iruka barely contained his laughter at seeing his cat so happy yet anxious. The fifth time Naruto zoomed across the living room, Iruka reached down and scooped up the kitten. Naruto immediately meowed and cuddled against him happily. Iruka sat down on the sofa and placed Naruto on his lap. Naruto tucked his paws underneath his chin and stared at Iruka rather primly, their noses almost touching.

"Don't mess up the house too much, Naruto."

"Meow?"

"Don't leave the house."

"Mew…"

"And don't do anything inappropriate in inappropriate places. Like, er, table." Iruka grimaced and Naruto giggled. Iruka tried to sound stern. "It isn't funny."

"Shashuke is naughty," Naruto gleefully informed his owner. "Nyaruho likes doing naughty things with Shashuke."

"…"

Iruka was sure this wasn't quite what he had in mind when he decided to get a mate for Naruto, but he did not voice his thoughts out loud.

"Talk things over with Sasuke and resolve all the misunderstandings, all right? I can't stand seeing you so sad."

"I don't like seeing Iryuka sad, either," Naruto gravely said. "Why won't Iryuka make up with Kakashi-tan?"

"Because he's a big, fat, jerk and a pervert on top of that, that's why," Iruka snapped. "I have to go now. Be good."

"Have a nice day!" Naruto chimed, following Iruka to the front door to see him off. Iruka scratched Naruto behind his ears, earning a loud, happy purrs from his kitten, before he headed off to school with considerably lighter heart. Naruto locked the door and returned to the sofa. He kneaded a corner, circled around few times, then settled down and tucked his little head between his paws. Sunlight was just starting to stream into the living room, between the veranda curtains, and the warmth felt good. Naruto leisurely stretched and yawned, arching his back gracefully and showing his sharp, tiny canines.

Naruto heard soft tap-tap on the glass door of the veranda. His ears cocked curiously, his tail swishing from side to side. He stalked towards the veranda, his padded paws making barely any sounds. He poked his head out between the curtains and found Sasuke waiting for him. With a big smile he opened the door and Sasuke pounced. The kittens rolled on the floor with shrieks of laughter as Naruto tried to wriggle away and Sasuke tried to nip and chew on Naruto's cat-ears.

"Shashuke, cut that out!" Naruto finally squealed, pawing Sasuke's face away from his ear. Sasuke let Naruto crawl away from him before pouncing on him again, and they rolled together in a shrieking ball of fur before they came to rest against the sofa leg. Sasuke kissed Naruto's lips again and again and Naruto allowed him, relaxing a little so that Sasuke can crawl on top of him. They purred while Sasuke trapped Naruto between his body and the sofa leg, nipping at his lips.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. How about you?" Sasuke asked, letting Naruto crawl away from him again. He followed Naruto up to the love seat and stretched out under the sunlight. Naruto cuddled against him, gently butting at his head to have more room to lie down. Then he tucked his head underneath Sasuke's chin.

"I did, but Iryuka stayed up all night, I think. Did Kakashi-tan came back home?"

"No. You shouldn't worry so much about your caretaker, Naruto."

"Why not? I luff Iryuka."

"Because I get jealous." Sasuke placed his paw over Naruto's chest, drawing him closer. "I want my mate to only like me. You are all that matter in my life, Naruto."

"Don't you like Kakashi-tan at all?" Naruto curiously asked. "I'm not saying you'd want to mate with him or anything, but how you like your papa-san and mama-san. Don't you like him?"

"My mother and father died when I was very little." Murdered by my brother, Sasuke silently added to himself. Naruto's ears drooped.

"I don't know what happened to my mama and papa, but I know they loved me very much, and I love them a lot, too. Didn't you love them, Shashuke?"

"Well..." Sasuke wrinkled his nose. His demanding father who insisted that Sasuke always hold his head up high, his tail straight, never letting him play with other kittens... His mother who was always too busy with his brother to pay any attention to him... "I did... I do. But... I don't think about them all the time. Not like I do with you. Same way with Kakashi. I... do care. I guess I'll be upset if he dies... But I don't feel like I would die if I don't see him for few hours. In fact it's rather a relief to away from him sometimes."

"That's bad, Shashuke! I wouldn't want my kittens to like their mate better than they like me! I want my babies to think about me and like me as much as I'm going to like them!" Naruto scolded. Sasuke looked amused.

"What are you saying? Our children wouldn't even know what we look like."

"...Huh?"

"Unless Kakashi keeps one or two for breeding purposes... He might let Iruka keep one or two as well, but most of our children will be sold to other breeders and pet-owners as soon as they're weaned. I wouldn't have known what my parents looked like, either, except I was kept for breeding and my parents were right next to my cage."

Sasuke yawned, his bright red tongue protruding slightly while his white, sharp teeth sparkled in the morning sun. He snuggled closer to the little warmth next to him.

"So I'll have you to myself all the time."

"They're going to sell my babies?!"

Sasuke's head shot up. Naruto's tone of voice was strange. His blue eyes looked dark with panic as he repeated to himself, "They're... they're going to take my kittens away from me?"

"Kakashi and Iruka can't take care of all the kittens we're going to have, can they?" Sasuke asked. "We can't take care of all those kittens, either. Our bloodline is very expensive breed, Naruto. They'll take good care of the babies. We won't be abused or used for experiments like other pets, so don't..."

"So that's why Naruto's mama and papa lived out in the forest by themselves." Naruto started to cry. "That's why Mama and Papa said not to go near humans. I'm not sure about Papa, but Mama was a house-cat who ran away from home. Mama wanted to be with Naruto. Mama didn't want Naruto to be sold. Mama loved Naruto."

"Naruto..."

"I'm not going to let them sell my babies!" Naruto furiously said. "I won't, I won't! I'm never going to abandon my kittens! I'm not going to let them feel the loneliness I felt!"

Sasuke frowned. He always thought he was more privileged than the humans. While humans had to work, worry about silly things like mortgages and car insurance, and raise their squalling, annoying offspring, all Sasuke had to do was pose for some pictures, do whatever he wanted in his spare time, and even his offspring would be carefully cared for as soon as they were born. But his mate seemed so upset, and he was crying so miserably, his face buried against Sasuke's shoulder. He didn't understand why Naruto wanted to keep their children so much. But if it was for Naruto, he was willing to do anything.

"Naruto, calm down," Sasuke gently cooed. "We won't let them sell the kittens, okay? So stop crying."

"B, but you said!" Naruto sobbed. Sasuke licked the salty tears away, then rubbed his cheek against Naruto's.

"We'll run away and live all by ourselves like your parents did. So stop crying, Naruto."

Naruto looked startled. His big, teary blue eyes looked into Sasuke's serious black eyes.

"...But if we run away, we have to find a cave and make our own fire."

"That's okay."

"We have to catch our own food."

"I can manage."

"There will be fleas and ticks and mosquitoes."

"All right."

"...You'll really do that for me, Shashuke?"

"I'll do anything for you, Naruto."

Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead.

"So don't cry."

Naruto sniffled and tucked his head underneath Sasuke's chin again.

"We'll go looking for a nice cave later, okay? There is this forest right behind the pet center that might be appropriate. I'll come for you this Saturday, so ask Iruka for permission and we'll go see if there's any place that'll be suitable."

"We're going to go there and live right now?"

"No, silly," Sasuke said. "We'll need to clean the cave, and stock it with food, and get some clothes and blanket packed… I think by the time you're pregnant next year, we'll be ready to move in."

Naruto's ears twitched.

"…Does that mean I'll never be able to meet with Iryuka again?"

"Naruto," Sasuke impatiently said. "You have to choose. Our kittens or Iruka. You can't have both, you know."

"Iryuka wouldn't make me sell my kittens," Naruto said, his eyes filling with tears again. Sasuke licked the tears away.

"You can't expect your owner to keep all the kittens, Naruto. Kittens are very expensive to raise. And Kakashi will take most of them for the stud fee. If you really want to keep all of them, we really have no choice but to move out."

Naruto placed his paws on Sasuke's chest.

"It'll be hard to raise the kittens by ourselves, right?"

"Yes, but… If that's what you want, it's okay."

"You're so nice to me, Shashuke."

"Naruto… Why do you even bother saying such things?"

"You're going to do anything for me, aren't you?"

"…"

"I'm going to do anything for Shashuke, too."

Naruto sniffled and attacked Sasuke's lips. Sasuke was too surprised to react as Naruto's soft, pouty lips covered his own again and again, gently sucking his own thin flesh into his mouth before Naruto's tongue pushed into Sasuke's mouth. Then Sasuke snapped awake and clutched Naruto's rounded ass with his hands as he kneaded his body against his mate's, meshing their lips together. He sucked at Naruto's tongue and lips as if he wanted to eat them, and Naruto kissed him back with equal passion, if not with the same vigor and strength.

It was a long time before Sasuke released Naruto's lips and let him lift his head, breathing rather quickly, his lips covered with access saliva.

"Shashuke so naughty! Now my waist is killing me! You're so bad!"

Sasuke smirked and kissed Naruto's ears.

"It isn't my fault that you come so quickly."

"No! It's all Shashuke's fault! You never finish! I waited and waited and you just won't finish and become soft and come out! I was like how I always was; it's Shashuke who became very bad and naughty!"

Sasuke licked his chin, down the line to his throat, to his nipple. He sucked at the nipple. He was worried that Naruto's chest was so flat and his nipples were so small. Of course his chest would swell slightly and his nipples would also grow a little right after he gave birth, but Sasuke thought it might be a little hard for their puppies to suckle. Not that he wanted Naruto to have enormous, fleshy mammary glands like that mouse that his cousin wanted to fuck, but…

"Are you listening to me, Shashuke?!" Naruto demanded, swatting Sasuke's head with his fluffy tail. Sasuke looked at his little mate underneath him. His skin glowed a healthy pink from the tryst they just had, his cheeks and lips a bright pink and his blue eyes sparkling with residue of tears. His lips were wet and swollen, and his flower petals that he didn't taste for such a long time were as equally as wet and swollen. He was so beautiful…

"One more time."

"Eh?!!!"

"Just once more, Naruto. Okay?"

"No! Not okay! Wait! N… Nyaaaa!!!"

..

Hinata felt the male kissing her lips and she was startled to feel his cheeks wet. Was he… why was he crying?

"I'm sorry," he whispered against her lips. "I'm so sorry…"

She wanted to ask why. This was what she wanted, wasn't it? She had practically forced him to mate with her. Was he regretting…?

A thin sliver of moonlight penetrated between the curtains and for a brief moment, Hinata saw face of the male who had just mated with her.

Neji...?

When Hinata woke up the next morning, there was a strange, dull pain in her waist. She was back in her room and when she slowly stood up and examined herself, she found no mark of him remaining in her body. It was a dream, right? It was only a dream. She didn't know why she was having a dream about Neji instead of Naruto, but… Surely, it was only a dream that she gave her virginity to Neji.

She gingerly checked herself and when she pulled her finger back out, she didn't see any traces of mating—no semen nor blood. She decided she must have hit her hip against her bedpost or wall while she was sleeping and limped towards the feeding station.

She didn't see Neji all day.  


..

  
When Iruka returned, Sasuke had already left. Even though Sasuke had cleaned the room and had aired it out, there was still trace of unmistakable smell of sex. Naruto was curled up in his blanket, contently sleeping, wearing warm, fuzzy pajama that Sasuke had dressed him in. Iruka picked up the sleeping kitten and held the furry little creature against his cheek. Naruto's neck was sweet-smelling, covered with lush, thick blond hair that felt good against his hot, wet cheeks.

After his work was finished, Iruka just couldn't head home. Deciding that he really, really needed to talk to Kakashi—exactly what did he want with him? Why did he play around with his heart like that for?—Iruka thought he would drop by Kakashi' home before he went back to Naruto. He was also worried about Kakashi not returning home for so long, even though he pretended otherwise in front of Naruto.

In front of Kakashi's apartment building, Iruka saw Kakashi walking ahead of him into his room. Except he was not alone. He was obviously very drunk, and in the arms of a beautiful, young woman with huge breasts. Upon a closer look, Iruka realized that it was the sexy receptionist at the Icha Icha Love Love Breeding Agency—Kurenai, wasn't it?

Iruka hadn't wanted to know which woman Kakashi was currently fucking while he was trying to get Iruka to jump into bed with him, too.

Hot tears blurred his vision. Iruka couldn't stand to watch any longer. He turned and fled, running up the staircase to his apartment two at a time until he came back to his kitten. Holding the warm bundle of fur against his body, Iruka silently wept all night.

He did not know that Sasuke was watching the three from upstairs window. He did not see Sasuke's face wrinkling disapprovingly, nor did he see Sasuke and Kurenai helping Kakashi into the now-clean bed in the house that Sasuke had spent the last two hours cleaning. He did not hear Kakashi whisper his name—Iruka—as tears ran across his cheeks, nor did he hear Sasuke whispering things to Kurenai as she solemnly nodded and helped him clean up all the traces of women from Kakashi's home.

- To Be Continued -  
Happy Thanksgivings; eat lots of turkey and pumpkin pie! XD XD XD (Actually I want to eat some pumpkin pies... I really want some... TvT;;;;; We don't really celebrate Thanksgivingsgasp!, so... If I'm lucky dad will bake some of his most delicious turkey and ham, but I'm pretty sure I won't get any pumpkin pies. ;v; Our church turkey is bleeegh. A')

I... couldn't really censor this chapter without making it really awkward. I'm very sorry for the sloppy editting job, guys. There was just no way to cut the smutty parts out without making the story kind of weird.;;;;;;;; (This chapter especially seems bizarre...;;;;;;;)  



	10. I Like a Quiet Person

Sasuke came over to Iruka's house again, and he was currently snuggling with his mate, staring at the thickly falling snow outside the window. Naruto was half-asleep and he gave out a tiny mew as he buried his head against Sasuke's chest. Sasuke backed into the sofa to give more room for the bundle of fur curled up against his chest, wrapping his tail firmly against Naruto's waist. He wondered if he should sleep over at Iruka's tonight. Kakashi seemed listless and he didn't really care if Sasuke stayed away from home, but Sasuke worried about him. He was rapidly losing weight and he just didn't seem interested in anything. Whenever he mentioned Iruka in front of him, Kakashi would only close his eyes and turn his head away. He didn't seem to want to discuss his problems with Iruka.

"I guess he wants to hold onto the small hope that Iruka would forgive him someday," Sasuke muttered, more to himself than anything else. "If he apologizes with his whole heart and Iruka still rejects him, his heart will be irreparably broken, so..."

"Funyaa?" Naruto asked, opening one sleepy eye to look at Sasuke. Sasuke licked the kitten's cheek and tucked his head underneath his chin, gently luring the kitten to sleep. Naruto wiggled a little, but he was soon fast asleep. Sasuke was also worried about his mate's condition. They would be thrown into their second heat soon, and Naruto was still so small and scrawny. Sasuke watched over Naruto and fed him and made him sleep as much as possible, but Naruto was so energetic that he hadn't gain much weight. Naruto did become slightly bigger, but not as big as Sasuke would like him to be. He was still only a kitten.

When Sasuke himself was in his first heat he hadn't cared about such things and he mated with Naruto without thinking about the consequences, but since then he had read up on pregnancy and what affects it could have on female cats. Human hybrids could start having kittens at age 13, but the ideal age was between 16 to 35. If the queen is too small, her babies and she may die, or they may both be very sickly. Naruto's age was okay, but compared to other females he was very small and skinny. Sasuke wasn't sure exactly what was the normal size for Uzumaki breed at age 16, but compared to Uchiha breed Naruto was much too underweight and under-sized. Even if Naruto's weight and height were normal for his breed, that posed whole new set of complications. Matings between big male and small female were never good; big female and small male may work out, but if small female tried to have a big male's kits the kittens may be too big for her to bring forth into this world.

Kakashi and Naruto. They were the only people Sasuke currently really cared about, and he was worried about both of them. Sasuke had promised Naruto that they would run away as soon as Naruto was pregnant, which could happen as soon as three months later. But he wasn't sure if he could abandon Kakashi precisely when he needed someone to look over him the most. Wasn't it Kakashi who had picked up the blood-covered, traumatized kitten amongst ripped up corpses of his relatives? Wasn't it Kakashi who had taken care of the sulking, bad-tempered kitten? Wasn't it Kakashi who nursed him back to health when he was sick, who never failed to fulfill Sasuke's request, and who had even found a beautiful mate for him when he seemed lonely?

"You're still not asleep, Sasuke? It's already nearing eleven," Iruka said, bringing cups of hot milk with honey. He handed one to Sasuke and settled next to the cuddled kittens with his own cup. Sasuke slowly sat up to make sure not to wake up his mate, then he slowly started to drink the hot concoction. Iruka had only put hint of honey in Sasuke's milk, knowing how much he disliked sweets. Sasuke could see why Kakashi became so smitten with Iruka. Iruka was very kind, sweet, and sensitive. His love was quiet, slow, and whole-heartedly given. Unlike women who only approached Kakashi for sex or money, Iruka did not demand anything from him except love. And while he did not have flashy, obvious beauty like Kakashi, he did look very nice, especially when he smiled.

"When are you going to talk to Kakashi?" Sasuke bluntly asked. "Because frankly, he's pining away with longing for you and it's not fair to him. It's not like you've never had a relationship in your life, right? Just because Kakashi did a sloppy job cleaning after his old girlfriends is no reason for you to make him suffer so much. I know you're not close-minded or cruel like that. So what gives?"

Iruka did not seem angry at Sasuke's impudence. He sipped his milk slowly, staring at the falling snow outside.

"I guess... I'm scared."

"Huh?"

"You see... I had this person I loved." Iruka's hands on his cup tightened slightly. "That person... left me for someone else."

"Oh..."

"I'm afraid that I won't be able to recover if that happens again. And Kakashi-san... I can't believe in his sincerity..."

"But he is!" Sasuke twitched his tail in impatience. "I saw you last time when you tried to talk to Kakashi... And I know it looks suspicious, but Kurenai is only Kakashi's friend! And the last time he had anyone over was ages and ages ago; only recently when he met you he started to look really happy. You're the first one he loved with all of his..."

"Please, Sasuke." Iruka turned his head to look at Sasuke. His eyes were very soft and gentle. "You're a very sweet child, and I know you want only the best for Kakashi-san. Unlike you, humans have something called 'gender'... And it is a taboo to love someone of the same gender. You can't convince me that Kakashi-san would be able to withstand the trials that us being homosexual couple would surely bring... And I'm not convinced that I could face that myself. Seeing that Kakashi-san isn't a homosexual man reminded me of that. I am upset about him sleeping around before we met, but that can't be helped. But that is not the reason why I am avoiding him.

"Perhaps I'm just scared..."

"Both you and Kakashi are cowards," Sasuke quietly said. He put down his empty cup on the table. "Having Naruto by my side is all that matters to me. I am willing to give up anything and everything if it's for Naruto's sake."

"Life... doesn't work out that way, Sasuke... It's more complicated than that." Iruka reached out a hand to rest it against Sasuke's hair. It felt surprisingly soft and silky, and he stayed still while Iruka scratched him behind his ears and rubbed his fingers against the lush, black fur of his ears. "Don't worry too much about Kakashi-san and my problem, though. You should worry more about taking care of Naruto. You want him to be pregnant this spring, don't you?"

Sasuke stared at Iruka, obviously caught off-guard. Iruka softly laughed.

"Don't think you're the only one who loves Naruto. I noticed that you were taking special care to fatten him up and make him mature enough to have your kittens this time. I am concerned, too, but Kakashi-san wouldn't have let Naruto mate with you if he would be hurt by being pregnant, would he?"

Sasuke shrugged. He didn't refuse when Iruka carried Naruto and himself to their basket, nor did he refuse Iruka's good-night kiss to his forehead. He stared at Naruto's sleeping face, then pushed the kitten underneath his belly, wrapped his tail around him protectively, and drifted off to sleep.  


* * *

"Oh."

"..."

"...Hi, Gaara-san."

Gaara did not reply. He felt awkward. Lee settled himself on a chair, sighing heavily when he managed to settle down. Even though he was only carrying two cubs he looked like he was extremely uncomfortable, and there was a chance that the babies would spontaneously abort at any moment. The babies made their own placenta, but since Lee did not have any baby chamber designated to raising fetus inside his body the babies were growing in his egg sack. Gaara heard about such problems and he thought Lee was very stupid for trying to keep the children. Why did he want Gaara's children, anyway? Gaara was the one who did horrible things to him and make him unwillingly pregnant, wasn't he?

Gaara noticed that Lee was slightly shaking. It didn't feel particularly cold in the room, but Lee couldn't control his own body temperature. Probably, for him winter was the worst month. His lips looked blue, too.

"Why are you out here?" Gaara harshly asked. Lee looked up from staring at the falling snowflakes outside, his rounded eyes looking even bigger. "Why don't you just stay in your room where it's warm and moist? Common rooms are too cold and dry for you right now, aren't they?"

"...Sorry." Lee dropped his eyes from Gaara's burning green ones. "I... Well, Tsunade-sensei said it would be good for the babies if I exercised."

"Things like this makes me pissed off the most!" Gaara snapped. "Why are you like that?! Why do you let people take advantage of you?! Why do you take good care of my kids when I don't want the damned brats and you don't want them either?! Why do you refuse me hate me, to fight me, to try to do something about how badly I'm treating you?!"

"Gaara-san..."

Lee smiled slightly. "Well, I know you don't love me, but I know you're very kind at heart... And don't worry about the children. I won't tell them that you're their father. Once they're born, you won't even hear about them, I promise."

"How could you do that?! We live in the same breeding center!"

"Gai-san would leave me home once the children are born," Lee quietly said. "He didn't want to leave me all alone at home, thinking I would be too lonely, but... He said it's better for me to stay home and be bored than... Um..."

"Get raped and almost die?"

"Gaara-san..."

"Do whatever you want." Gaara turned his head away. "I can always find another fuck toy."

"..."

"You'd better get back to your room."

Gaara stood up and walked over to Lee. Lee unconsciously recoiled when Gaara got near him, his body remembering too well the violent, abusive way that it was used. Gaara stared at Lee without moving, then he climbed up on the chair and sat next to him, wrapping his thick, furry, warm tail around Lee's waist.

"You'd better get back to your room," Gaara repeated. Lee suddenly realized that Gaara wasn't saying it to get rid of him—that he didn't want Lee to return to his room because he didn't want to see Lee. It was rather because he was worried about Lee... wasn't it?

"I will. Thank you, Gaara-san."

"Hmph."

Lee tentatively snuggled closer to Gaara's warmth, shyly resting his cheek against Gaara's head. Gaara didn't push him away. In fact he turned his head and nuzzled against Lee's cheek, making him gasp and try to pull away in surprise. Gaara didn't let him go. The babies seemed pleased at their father's presence. They were too big to play and kick a lot by now, but still they gave little nudges and seemed more active than they had ever been for weeks. Gaara stared into Lee's dark, shock-filled black eyes. He slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips against Lee's lips.

Lee shivered, this time not because of cold. Gaara had mated with him many times, but.. This was the first time he had kissed him. Lee shyly backed away, but Gaara kissed him more aggressively, pulling him closer to himself.

"Gaara-san... Heat season for cats are approaching soon. If you mark me as your mate right now, Naruto-san..."

"Naruto's not the one pregnant with my kids." Gaara kissed his lips again, possessive glint in his eyes. "He's not the one who's going to be taken away from me soon."

"But Gaara-san..."

"I haven't been good to you... But I never wanted you to be hurt or in danger. I was happy to hear that you were okay... And that you decided to keep two. Won't you let me be your mate, at least for one year?"

"Gaara-san!"

"Yes?" Gaara asked, irritated. Lee was clutching his arms so tightly that it was starting to hurt. Why was he sweating so much? Wasn't he cold?

"I, I think my water broke... Can you go bring Tsunade-sensei?"

"...Water?"

"I'm going to have the babies right now! Bring... Ahhhhh!!!"

Gaara needed no further encouragements.  


* * *

Sasuke expertly slapped his paw down on the sparrow, trapping it underneath his hand. The sparrow peeped shrilly, trying to struggle out of Sasuke's grip, but Sasuke had a firm grip on its wing where the wing joined its shoulder.

"See? This is how you catch it," Sasuke said, letting the sparrow go. It quickly flew away, chirping indignantly. Naruto, who had been watching how Sasuke had stalked and pounced on the unsuspecting prey, looked impressed.

"You're not going to eat it, though, are you?"

"...Naruto, there are no grocery stores around here."

"You're going to eat it?!"

"Sparrows are surprisingly tasty."

"Shashuke!"

"You eat dragonflies, don't you?"

Naruto shook his head. Sasuke looked surprised.

"Rats? Frogs?"

Naruto shook his head again. Sasuke frowned.

"You're the one who said you grew up in the wilderness and you want to run away once you're with kittens."

"B, but Papa always came back with meat all skinned and gutted, and Mama cooked it before giving it to Nyaruho!" Naruto's tail swished nervously as he stared at his paws. "Iryuka said wild animals have rabies."

"Well, maybe squirrel and raccoons, but it's rare in rabbits and... Do you eat rabbits?"

Naruto nodded. While Sasuke was wondering if he could catch rabbits with his bare hands—he had never tried before—Naruto wandered away and stared at a small hole, then started to wiggle his way into wherever it was leading to. The way his ass was wriggling was putting very, very naughty thoughts into Sasuke's head and his lower body accordingly reacted. Sasuke changed his thoughts to wondering how pissed Naruto would be if he pounced on that delicious ass and got a piece of it.

"Shashuke, what about this cave?" Naruto asked, his voice sounding amplified and hallowed. Naruto popped into the cave, his tail disappearing behind the dark hole, and Sasuke hurriedly followed him. What if there was a bear or snake hibernating in there?! Naruto shouldn't just barge into holes!

"Naruto, you idiot, why don't you..." Sasuke trailed off as he looked at the cave. It was tight and snug, and quiet large. The floor was made out of sandy material that felt soft to his paws and the entrance was so small that he could barely wriggle his way inside. This would make sure that large predators would not be able to get at Naruto and their kittens. The roof of the cave was quite high above their heads since it dramatically sloped downwards from the entrance, and the rock looked solid and strong. It was really a very nice cave, except that it was too close to the breeding agency. Sasuke didn't want to live so close to humans; his face was too well-known.

"How is it?" Naruto asked, looking around the cave. Sasuke sniffed the air to make sure it wasn't anyone else's home, then he checked the walls. The sides were solid bedrock except one side, where there was soft, hard-packed mud. Sasuke decided that was where the emergency exit would be made. With three months to prepare for their second heat, this cave looked like a promising future home.

"Isn't it too close to humans?" Sasuke wondered out loud. Naruto sat down on the floor, taking off his shoes.

"But we walked around all day and we didn't find any cave that's as nice as this one."

It was more like three hours, but Naruto was right. Perhaps it would be better for the cave to be close to civilization. That way it wouldn't be difficult to bring in tools to fix up the cave a little, and if there was a medical emergency Tsunade would be near. It felt hypocritical to rely on humans when they were planning to run away from them, but still. He didn't want his ill mate or children to die because there was no medical help for miles around.

* * *

'I wonder where Sasuke and Naruto went in this weather,' Iruka thought to himself, deeply breathing in the fragrance of his coffee. Iruka loved caffeine. He knew it wasn't good for his health, but it made him feel alert and he loved the aroma and taste of coffee and tea. 'Well, they promised to be back before it's dark and Sasuke is with Naruto, so they should be fine...'

The doorbell rang. Wondering if Sasuke and Naruto came back, Iruka put his cup down and went to open the door.

"Who is this? Naruto?" Iruka asked. There was no answer. "...Sasuke? Naruto?"

"Iruka-san..."

"Kakashi-san!"

Iruka opened the door and almost recoiled at the thick, heavy scent of alcohol. He helped Kakashi into his apartment. Kakashi almost stumbled into his apartment, falling heavily on the sofa. Iruka looked at him worriedly. He definitely didn't look too good. He looked malnourished, and his face was completely red from standing outside too long in the cold weather...

"Kakashi-san, what is the meaning of this?"

"What can I do to make you believe me?" Kakashi asked, his head lowered. Iruka bit into his lower lip. "Answer me!"

"Well, why did you run away when I first got mad at you?!" Iruka yelled back, suddenly angry. Why was Kakashi yelling at him? He wasn't the one with women's toiletries all around his bathroom, nor was he the one who returned home late in arms of a gorgeous woman. "Why don't you explain anything to me?! Why do you try not to make things up with me?! If you'd run away from me when every single smallest thing goes wrong, how am I supposed to trust you and open myself up to you?!"

Iruka felt tears starting to sting at his eyes. He was shocked when Kakashi lifted his head up and he saw tears in his eyes, too.

"I was scared that I'd be hated."

"Kakashi-san..."

"If I keep making excuses and try to talk to you when you didn't want to see me, I thought I'd be hated more than I am already being hated."

"Are you a kid..." Iruka heavily sighed and sat down on the sofa, across from where Kakashi was sitting. "If you can't believe me enough to even ask for my forgiveness, what am I supposed to do with you?"

"I don't know." Tears ran down Kakashi's odd-colored eyes. "I love you so much. I can't live without you. And you hate me."

"...I don't hate you."

"Yes you do. You always look so mad when I come to see you. You're glaring at me even now."

"You try and see if you like it when a drunken man comes stumbling at your home at 3 PM on Saturday afternoon and raids your sofa, crying his eyes out! You look pathetic! Who'll be happy if the one they love looked like abandoned dog?!"

Kakashi took Iruka's crying face in his hands and brushed his tears away with his thumb, his eyes also filled with tears.

"You won't throw me back out?"

"...If you behave and you don't fight with my cat, I can stand the presence of one abandoned dog."

"Iruka-san..." Kakashi faintly smiled and closed the distance between them. Iruka felt his heart thumping as Kakashi's handsome face got closer and closer to him. His dry, chapped lips were slightly open, almost...

"I'm going to be sick."

Kakashi pushed Iruka away and got sick on his table.

Needless to say, Iruka would have murdered him if he had not passed out in his arms, burning with fever and delusional with pain.

- To Be Continued -  
Finally this fic seems to be moving... somewhere. Or other. At least, I know the direction in which it's going. laughs Happy merry winter holidays, everyone v I hope you have lovely winter and please think of me well in the new years, too v Thank you for all your support and I love you a whoooole lot! VvvVV 


	11. Because I'm Calm by Nature

Sasuke and Naruto were stretched on a cream-colored rug, taking a nap. Afternoon sun warmed their fur, and the warmth felt good against the chilly, biting air. The weather was not cold enough for automatic heating system to start, but it was cold enough to make one desire for warmth. In his sleep Naruto snuggled further against Sasuke's chest. Sasuke lifted one paw and put it on top of Naruto's head, his chest moving up and down steadily and his ears twitching from time to time as he slept. 

Back in the kitchen, Kakashi and Iruka were having a discussion about their students. Iruka was bundled in a thick, light blue sweater, while Kakashi wore a black long-sleeved shirt. It was warmer in the kitchen, but not much more so. However, the two did not seem to mind.

"Right at the staircase! Unbelievable!"

"My goodness, I'm so glad I'm not teaching the older children! I heard they, you know, go all the way in high school. Kids these days." Iruka shook his head, his pony-tail bouncing from side to side as he did so. "Luckily my children are more worried about getting the newest game system than about the opposite gender."

"Talking about the opposite gender, isn't it almost time for Naruto's second heat?"

"Yes, I think so. I'm not sure if this is related, but Sasuke and Naruto seem to go out on trips a lot these days. Naruto asked for my bus pass, so I think they go far out in countryside and have a picnic or something? They return pretty late, too."

"Picnic? In this weather?"

"That's what I'm worried about. Does this have anything to do with mating?"

Kakashi slowly shook his head. He took a sip of his raspberry tea. "Actually, Naruto is supposed to stay home and start stealing your blankets and towels to make a nest for himself. Didn't he make a nest in a closet yet?"

Iruka shook his head. Kakashi looked puzzled.

"Well then, maybe it's because he was mated in the breeding center last time. Should we take them to the breeding center once Naruto goes into heat, or do you prefer to keep them yourself? I also have spare rooms at my apartment, if you want them to stay at my place instead."

"I think we'd better let them mate at your place," Iruka decided. "I think I'll go crazy if I hear their mating sounds for three days straight-" (A week, Kakashi mildly interjected) "-a week in this one bedroom apartment. Your apartment walls are thick, right?"

"Sound-proof," Kakashi reassured him. Not that he minded hearing sounds of other people having sex. He heard them every night when he was watching his porn, after all.

"And I can come over any time I want, so it'll be like my home anyway." Iruka shyly added, making Kakashi nearly choke on his tea. It was true that they resolved their misunderstandings, but they had both shied away from taking their relationship farther than friendship. Kakashi did give Iruka the keys to his apartment and Iruka did invite Kakashi and Sasuke to have dinner every night, but they haven't done so much as holding hands for the past few months.

"Iruka-san..."

"Let's go home."

Sasuke, who had silently woken up and had came to the kitchen, was standing on the doorway. Naruto was no where to be seen. He was probably still asleep.

"Oh, but you didn't have dinner yet..."

"Already, Sasuke? Why?"

Sasuke ignored the sounds of protests and turned away.

"Kakashi didn't even start grading the term reports yet and the grades are due tomorrow," he dryly explained. "Not to mention, he has morning shift at the agency tomorrow. He had enough fun. He really needs to go home now."

"But Sasuke!"

"Kakashi-san! Go home right this instant and do your work!"

"But Iruka-san!"

Kakashi looked like he wanted to cry, but both Sasuke and Iruka were relentless. After ushering the male cat and his owner out, Iruka carefully closed the door and went to check on Naruto. Sasuke had carefully tucked him away in a corner of the sofa, wrapping Naruto's blanket around his body so that he wouldn't be cold. Iruka knelt and placed his hand on top of Naruto's ears, rubbing the soft folds of ear between his thumb and index finger. Naruto snuggled against his touch.

"I'll probably become very lonely once you become a mommy, won't I, Naruto?" Iruka softly asked. He ruefully smiled. "Even so... Loneliness is no excuse for opening my heart again to someone I don't trust. After all, loneliness must be better than being heart-broken..."

Naruto continued to sleep.  
center (·x·) /center  
"Naruto, breakfast! Naruto? Naruto!"

Iruka was getting more impatient with each call. He had to leave soon if he didn't want to be late for a teachers' meeting. Naruto never slept past a meal. What was wrong with him?

Iruka started to beat the empty can with spoon again, but he paused. The last time Naruto didn't come even when he was called to meal was...

"Naruto?"

As Iruka feared, Naruto was curled up on top of his blanket, his cheeks flushed and tear-stained. He was squirming uncomfortably, and when Iruka put his hand on Naruto's forehead he was chagrined to find that he had a light fever. At Iruka's touch Naruto immediately mewed, lifting his tail and ass up in the air and wiggling them. Naruto's bright blue eyes that met Iruka's confused black ones were wet and full of need. He licked his lips with his little pink tongue, then softly mewled again.

"Shashuke..."

"What?"

"I want Shashuke... My Shashuke..."

Iruka tried to pick him up, but Naruto shied away from his touch and trotted away to call Sasuke. As Iruka followed Naruto out to the living room and watched him calling Sasuke, happily mewing and calling his mate's name when Sasuke answered, he felt strange. He felt empty and also... a little hurt. Before Sasuke had came along, Naruto had always looked for Iruka in his hours of need and loneliness. Iruka was the one who found Naruto first, who took care of Naruto first, who Naruto was supposed to love the most. Now if Naruto wanted something, he always ran straight to Sasuke...

'I'm like a mother who's marrying off her daughter,' Iruka thought to himself, amused yet upset at the same time. 'What am I expecting from a female cat in heat, anyway? Of course Naruto would want Sasuke. It's not like I can mate with him.'

The thought didn't make him feel any better, but he started to pack up simple clothing and toiletries for Naruto to take with him.

"Iryuka, Kakashi-tan wants you!" Naruto called. Carrying the small travel bag in his hand, Iruka came to answer the phone wordlessly. Naruto scampered away once Iruka picked up the phone, happy and reassured with the thought that his mate was going to make him feel good soon. He started to run across the room restlessly, jumping on the sofa and rolling on the floor. Iruka nudged Naruto away with his toe as he sat down on the sofa and exchanged pleasantries with Kakashi.

"So should I bring him over to you right now?" Iruka asked.

"Yes, and you don't have to bring anything else," Kakashi said, as if reading Iruka's mind. "He's not going to wear any clothes, trust me, and I have spare toothbrushes and hair brushes at my place. Dress warmly when you come over, okay? It's quite cold today."

"All right," Iruka said, somewhat peeved. Kakashi noticed the tone.

"You should have neutered him if you wanted to keep him all to yourself. Once you give your pet a mate, you'll lose a lot of his love. You knew that already, didn't you?"

"I know, I know! I'm coming right now, okay?" Iruka said, huffing. Kakashi laughed. After they exchanged good-byes, Iruka dressed the squirming kitten warmly. Naruto kept trying to run away when Iruka pulled his hat on over his fluffy ears, but he purred and rubbed against his chest when Iruka picked him up. He started to rub his ass against Iruka's hand where he held him to support him.

"Oh, save that for Sasuke," Iruka snapped. Naruto giggled at the mention of his mate and Iruka rolled his eyes.

It didn't take very long for the two to reach Kakashi' house. Even while Iruka was undoing the seatbelt, Naruto couldn't sit still. His tail twitched and swished and he squirmed as he tried to climb up Iruka's shoulders, probably to sit on his head. Iruka held the kitten in place as he climbed the stairs to Kakashi's apartment. Once they have arrived, Naruto immediately jumped down from Iruka's arms and toddled away to find Sasuke.

"Did you have breakfast yet?" Kakashi asked, turning to look at Iruka. Iruka shook his head.

"But I'd better not; I'm already late as it is. If I leave now, I might just make it... Please take good care of Naruto for me."

"Please leave it up to me. Here, take a banana and an energy bar with you. Then have a nice day."

Kakashi leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Iruka's cheek. Iruka's eyes opened widely, making him look like a frightened rabbit. His cheek suddenly dyed into rich pink, and he stammered something that sounded like "Then I'll be right back" before he ran out of the room, ignoring the food that Kakashi offered him. Kakashi smiled, very amused and affectionate about the sweet man who had just left, then he headed towards the kitchen to make something for his own breakfast.

"Shashuke? Shashuke," Naruto called, confused. Sasuke knew he was coming, didn't he? He sounded so happy to hear him over the phone. Why was he no where to be seen?

Naruto sniffed the air, then wrung his ears in his little paws nervously. He headed towards the room at the back of the apartment and pushed it open, and found Sasuke.

Sasuke was sprawled out on top of a huge bed (in humanoid pet standards, since it was queen-sized bed for humans), reading a book. He raised his eyes to look at Naruto when he entered. Feeling nervous but also eager, Naruto smiled and said, "Hi, Shashuke."

"Naruto," Sasuke acknowledged. There was no change in his expression. He continued to be expressionless; almost... bored. Sasuke had always came running whenever he even remotely smelled Naruto. Why was he being so cold now? Didn't he want Naruto?

"Shashuke, I'm in heat," Naruto proudly said, climbing on the bed. He sat next to Sasuke and rubbed his body against Sasuke's, purring loudly. "I can have your babies now."

"That's nice."

Sasuke's eyes flickered back to his book. Naruto pawed at Sasuke's book, playfully swatting it away.

"Shashuke, we have to do naughty things to get babies, remember?"

"...So?" Sasuke coldly asked, looking irritated that Naruto pushed his book aside. "What do you want me to do about it, you stupid cat?"

"..."

Naruto didn't understand. Sasuke's scent had immediately spiked with lust as soon as he had smelled Naruto. Being a male, Sasuke did not go into heat until he smelled a female in heat. Now that a very ready, beautiful female who was also his beloved mate was right next to him, Sasuke had also gone into heat. But he only looked at Naruto icily, making no move to claim his mate. Naruto felt his eyes filling with tears.

"Shashuke? Don't you want me?" Naruto asked, his eyes trembling with tears. "Aren't you going to mate with me?"

Naruto cried out as Sasuke suddenly pounced, making them roll over few times in a bundle of shrieking fur before they came to a rest at the corner and Sasuke busily kissed Naruto all over. Naruto started to cry, more out of relief than anything else, and Sasuke licked the tears away, mumbling "Sorry, sorry" softly as he did so.

"What's the big idea?!" Naruto yelled, slapping at Sasuke with his paws. He tried to kick him as he cried, thrashing underneath him. Sasuke held Naruto in place and continued to lick his tears away as the kitten trembled and cried. When Naruto had calmed down slightly, he softly started to explain.

"I had to make sure you want me as your mate this year, too. Without your permission, I can't start mating with you."

"Then why didn't you just ask?! Of course I would've said yes, you dummy!"

"I know, but that's not how mating works. You have to give permission without me asking you. If I just start mating with you without your permission, you might unconsciously block your passage and not let me fertilize your eggs."

"Nya?" Naruto asked, not quite understanding. Sasuke kissed Naruto's eyelids.

"I think that's one of the reasons why we didn't get a litter last time. Of course, we were also very young and inexperienced. I didn't want to take any chances, Naruto. I really want babies with you this time."

Sasuke clearly remembered. The first few times they had mated, Naruto did not feel the same as he did now. Sasuke thought now that that might have been because Naruto didn't know what sex was, and so he wasn't very willing. Now that Naruto was in heat, Sasuke wanted to make sure that his queen was very, very willing.

"I love you, Sasuke," Naruto solemnly said. "I wouldn't have let you do naughty things to me all this time if I wasn't willing. I told you, I want to have your babies."

Sasuke kissed the lips that were saying such cute things. Naruto's sharp little canines dug into his lips, ripping apart the thin skin. Naruto lapped at Sasuke's blood. He mewed, his eyes narrowing.

"My Shashuke. Mine."

"Naruto..."

"No one else can have your babies. All mine."

Naruto unzipped Sasuke's sleeveless jacket and kissed his neck, then licked down the short passage down until he reached the collarbone. He sharply nipped at the junction between the bones, making his mark. Sasuke shuddered with the pleasure and pain, wordlessly clutching at Naruto's ass and squeezing the soft flesh between his fingers. Naruto brought their groins close together, starting to purr as he looked up at Sasuke and licked his lips seductively. Sasuke kissed the kitten again, pushing his tongue into his mouth this time. As Sasuke groped his ass and deep-kissed him, Naruto worked at pulling Sasuke's clothes off. Sasuke's shirt soon came away and Naruto touched the firm muscles packed in his slender body, rubbing his fleshy, pink paws against Sasuke's nipples. Sasuke's hands on Naruto's ass tightened as he rubbed his tongue against Naruto's tongue, then moved out to lick at his lips and saliva-wet chin. They were both starting to breath hard now and Naruto lifted his hips so that Sasuke can remove his pants.

"For you," Naruto growled, his voice low and throaty and very sexy. Sasuke was very surprised at the voice. Naruto had certainly never sounded like that before. He wanted to pleasure his mate further, but the way Naruto was looking up at him with half-lidded eyes was driving him insane. He growled back possessively and pushed the queen against the wall. Naruto hissed, his eyes turning a brilliant red color. Sasuke felt his eyes turning red, too, as if responding to his mate. Something felt burning hot against his stomach and Sasuke touched the soft flesh underneath Naruto's shirt. There was a hot area on Naruto's stomach, and when Sasuke pulled his shirt up, revealing perky, pink nipples, he saw a bright red swirly mark on his mate's belly.

'What the hell?' Sasuke wondered as he touched the swirls, following it with his finger. It was so bright red, so hot... Naruto snarled at Sasuke. Startled, Sasuke stared at his mate.

There wasn't much known about the Uzumaki breed. There were rumors that it was a hybrid born between the rare nine-tailed humanoid fox and domestic humanoid cat. They were very beautiful and sold for high prices to rich people who liked unique pets. The cats had swirly mark on their belly and displayed both characteristics of fox and a cat. The cats were usually very naughty—they refused to listen to their owner and fucked whoever they pleased—and their kittens were usually very weak and died easily due to hybrid breakdown, making them undesirable breeders despite the fact that they had large litters and became pregnant very easily.

Meanwhile Uchiha breed was not a hybrid; they were purebred. There were rumors that the Uchiha breed originated from mating a humanoid wolf and domestic humanoid cat, and then the siblings from that union had been mated again to produce the pure Uchiha bloodline. Whatever it was, Uchiha kittens became stronger and more beautiful with each generation, making them extremely expensive and desirable breeders. However, Uchiha bloodline was very selective about their mates and they mated for life. They also did not become pregnant easily. Because of their flaws and strength, Kakashi thought Sasuke and Naruto were an excellent match and was hoping that they would litter this time.

Even though Sasuke had read up on such information, he was surprised to see Naruto displaying his fox traits. Whisker marks on Naruto's cheeks deepened and his canines grew longer, along with his claws. Sasuke tried to kiss Naruto, but Naruto snapped at him, his jaws closing inches away from Sasuke's lips. Sasuke growled in irritation. Without even realizing what he was doing, his body was adjusting to the canine traits of his female, his body also becoming more like a wolf's. His ears lay flat against his back as his teeth became longer and sharper, his claws springing out. He pushed the fox bitch down on the bed and raised his ass high into the air, spreading his legs wide apart.

"Shashuke," Naruto called out in a trembling voice as his ears drooped. "Shashuke..."

The small female started to sniffle. Sasuke couldn't pull out of him, but he turned him over so that Naruto was facing Sasuke. He gently licked and kissed at his pouty lips. His eyes were very loving.

"That hurt," Naruto said, starting to cry. Sasuke cooed and licked and fussed over the kitten as he cried. He was aware that he had been a lot more rough with him than he usually was, and also, he was scratching his insides because Naruto was in heat and he wanted him to be pregnant. Blood and semen were trickling out of Naruto, though he was no virgin and he almost never bled nowadays when they made love. Sasuke was worried about Naruto, but he also felt ecstatic. He knew their first mating session had gone perfectly; that he had stimulated the female just right and he had deposited his seeds at just the right time. If he kept this up, he was certain that he was going to have a litter with his beautiful mate this year.

-To Be Continued -

I had to cut a whole chunk out of this chapter because... Because... There were so much s-x scenes and also, there were some explanations that seemed too maniac, even to me... (Wahahaha;;;;;;)  
This was why Asuma said Iruka should have given Kakashi stud fee, not Kakashi to Iruka. Uzumaki bloodline is not just not a very good animals to breed. They're expensive because they're pretty to look at, but their babies are almost useless (since they usually die... If you want to make more Uzumaki kittens, you're better off mating kyuubi with a cat). It's only because Sasuke is an Uchiha that Kakashi is willing to try to mate Naruto with him. XD;;


	12. Watching Afternoon Outside the Window

When Naruto opened his eyes, it was still dark. He lost his sense of time and had no idea if it was early morning or in the middle of the night. He squirmed a little, and then stretched, curving his body sinuously and working out the kinks in his muscles. Naruto curled up a little and then yawned, showing off his tiny pink tongue and his rather sharp teeth. He snuggled against the warmth of his slumbering mate and admired him.

Sasuke's eyebrows twitched slightly as Naruto ran his paws over his cheek lovingly. His eyes slowly opened as Naruto playfully pawed at his face. He blinked few times, adjusting to the lack of light around him, and then his black eyes properly focused on his mate. He meeped and turned his face away, but not before Naruto caught the bright pink that stained his cheeks. Even his ears and neck had started to turn red, and Naruto felt confused until he remembered what happened last year.

"Shashuke," Naruto softly said as to not to intimidate his suddenly shy mate. "Shashuke, look at me."

Sasuke wordlessly turned his head slightly and looked at Naruto, avoiding his eyes. Naruto took hold of Sasuke's face in his paws and then kissed his nose, followed by butterfly kisses on each of his eyelids, then his forehead. The joy in his heart felt too much for him to handle, and he actually shivered in happiness as he mewed, rubbing his cheek against Sasuke's. The other kitten furiously blushed, looking confused as the beautiful female cat continued to shower affections and love on him. Naruto tightly held Sasuke in his arms, curving his body slightly so that Sasuke's face would be buried in his chest. All his. His Sasuke, his mate, everything about Sasuke belonged to him. The blood that pumped in his veins, the heart that thudded crazily against his own body, even fine strands of bluish black fur that covered his ears. All of this beautiful creature was sole property of Uzumaki Naruto.

"Mine," Naruto possessively growled, feeling a strange hotness running through his veins again. "You're mine, Shashuke. Don't take your eyes off of me. I'll kill you if you look at anyone other than me."

"...Naruto?"

Sasuke's ears lay flat against his head as he tilted his head adorably, blinking his big black eyes up at Naruto. He felt something starting to flicker through his body, too, but he quickly forced it down. He couldn't let his wolf side come out and dominate Naruto today. He must let the female kitten feel reassured of his position; that not only he belonged to Sasuke, but that Sasuke also belonged to himself. It was not all one-sided relationship. Naruto submitted to Sasuke, but only because he was willing.

Naruto lowered his head and hungrily sucked and nipped at Sasuke's lips, his tongue licking at Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke responded, though it was more of answering, timid licks than the dominating swirl of tongue he usually exercised on Naruto. Curving his body so that he could hold Sasuke in his arms must have been tiring, because Naruto straightened and supported himself on his arms to pull himself up, straddling Sasuke. Sasuke winced in sympathy as Naruto whimpered, not having fully recovered from the earlier session.

"I wonder what would have happened if I didn't mate with you," Naruto mused, more to himself than to Sasuke as he stroked Sasuke's cheek with his padded paw. Sasuke purred and leaned into the touch, putting his hand over Naruto's paw. His digits wrapped itself around Naruto's furry paw, and Naruto regarded Sasuke before he grabbed a digit by his teeth and pulled off the paw glove. Usually cats had their claws withdrawn, but Naruto's claws were extended to their full length. Naruto felt strange feeling swirling in his body again, starting from his belly to spread out all over his body. His tail thrashed behind him and to Naruto's shock, he realized that it had split into three parts. He put his finger against Sasuke's lips and purred when Sasuke obediently licked it, running his tongue under his index finger before flicking it over the tip of his finger.

"I don't think I could have loved anyone as much as I love you, Shashuke..."

"Do you mean it?" Sasuke uncertainly asked. It was true that Naruto was mated to him, but Naruto had many potential mates who wanted him. It was Sasuke's greatest fear that Naruto would find him dissatisfying and leave to find another mate, since Sasuke pretty much chose Naruto as his mate without really asking for Naruto's opinions on the matter. Perhaps Naruto had wanted someone else. Did Naruto had someone else in his heart? Sasuke knew he himself was only pretty; there was nothing beneath his shell. He always felt empty. But Naruto, anyone couldn't help but Naruto, because his soul was practically overflowing in his body...

Naruto nodded and moved up slightly, then slammed down on Sasuke, making him grunt in pleasure. Naruto's breath hitched as he softly said, "Because no one else needs me as much."

"Naruto..."

"I want to be acknowledged, to be wanted, to be needed... To be 'liked' is no longer good enough for me, Shashuke." Naruto lowered his body and kissed the top of Sasuke's head. "Let me love and protect you, Shashuke. Let me be your world, and I shall let you be mine."

* * *

"Look what you've done," a soft, velvety voice purred, and Naruto opened his eyes, filled with tears in pleasure. He wiped his eyes and stared at Sasuke, whose face was covered with Naruto's cum. Sasuke chuckled as he said, "Can I wipe this off, or do I need your permission?"

"I'll clean it up for you, Shashuke. Sorry," Naruto whimpered, busily licking at Sasuke's face. His nose wrinkled at the taste of his own semen. He didn't particularly like Sasuke's semen either, and licking up his own semen was kind of nasty. But Sasuke looked satisfied and kept licking and nipping at Naruto's mouth, stealing the cum out of his mouth before Naruto swallowed. They shared a long, slow kiss when Naruto was done, and then Naruto moved to lie next to Sasuke.

Naruto expected Sasuke's member to remain inside of him as he moved, embedded inside of him, but to his surprise it slid out of him with a wet plop, landing on top of Sasuke's balls. Both kittens momentarily froze, searching each other's eyes. And then both Sasuke and Naruto cried out and Sasuke pushed Naruto to the bed, sniffing at his anus.

"How is it, Shashuke? Does it smell different? Shashuke?" Naruto breathlessly asked, his entire body wriggling in impatience. Sasuke's body remained taut, but his tail had slowly started to wag as he nosed at Naruto's entrance, then licked him.

"It... I think it's different," Sasuke uncertainly said. "I mean... I can't think of any other reason why I was able to come out from you. Didn't Kakashi say that I'll remain inside of you for a week, unless..."

"Oh, Shashuke, you don't think...?!"

Naruto squealed as Sasuke pounced him.

(′；ω；｀)

  
"So it was nothing more than a sex friend," Kakashi said, opening up another package of crackers and fishing one out for Iruka. "And that was more than a year before I met you. I promise I won't do anything like that ever again."

"If you were serious about me, then you would have cleaned everything up before I came to your apartment to find out," Iruka said, wrinkling his nose. "I know you're an adult, and I'm not so narrow-minded that I will trouble you about your past... It's not like I'm a virgin, either... But I was so angry when I thought that I didn't even merit you breaking up with your current girlfriend. Even if you did break up with her, you didn't clean out her things. That was what made me most upset."

"I'm lazy and insensitive, but I have never been more serious about anyone in my life, Iruka-san," Kakashi said replied. His serious black and red odd-eyes looked into Iruka's dark brown eyes. He reached his hand out and carefully brushed Iruka's hair back, then with a quick tug he loosened Iruka's hair from its usual ponytail.

"No...!" Iruka protested, trying to get his hair back up again. Kakashi held his hand in place, stroking the thumb over the rough digits. Why were Iruka's hands so rough and weather-beaten?

"You look beautiful. Let me just look at you like this a little longer."

"But I..." Iruka lowered his eyes. Kakashi leaned over and lightly kissed his cheek.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"That's what she said, too... And we're both men..."

"Does it matter to you?"

"...No."

"It doesn't matter to me, either. So why would that concern you?"

"But your friends!" Iruka protested, shaking his head. His shoulders were shaking slightly. "Co-workers... Everyone around us... If they know, they'll never talk to us again, or..."

"Am I not enough?" Kakashi quietly asked. "Even if the world turns its back on you, as long as I'm on your side, isn't that enough?"

"Yes, but... But if you abandon me..."

"It won't happen."

"I can't trust you."

"Trust me."

"No..."

"Open up your heart to me."

"Kakashi-san..."

Iruka smelled mint in Kakashi's breath as he came closer to him. He wondered if it was the scent of his toothpaste, or if it was gum he had chewed before, and then chastised himself for thinking of such useless things. Why was he wondering something so stupid when Kakashi was leaning closer and closer to him, his lips dangerously close to his own now, his hand lightly resting on his arm as he closed his eyes and--

"Kakashi!"

"Iryuka, Iryukaaaa!!!"

Iruka flung Kakashi away from him and Kakashi yelped as his arm hit the table. As he knelt over in silent but excruciating pain, Iruka tried to aplogize to him, but very naked Naruto clung to his leg and mewed. Iruka felt his cheeks heating up as he saw various marks on Naruto's body, and some milky substance seeping out from between his ass cheeks every time he moved. Sasuke was also naked, and Iruka thought Sasuke had a very impressive size for such a little guy before he blushed even harder and turned his eyes away.

"What's the matter?" Kakashi managed to ask, wincing in pain. Iruka rubbed his hand over Kakashi's arm in apology and Kakashi smiled to tell him that it was all right, then turned to look at the kittens, their cheeks flushed and their tails twitching excitedly. In Sasuke's case, he was wagging his tail rather than twitching it.

A sudden thought crossed Kakashi's mind. They shouldn't be out here; Sasuke should be stuck inside...

"Naruto? Sasuke?"

"Let's go to the hospital right now!" Naruto meowed, and Sasuke vigorously nodded in agreement.

"Wait, wait, guys... Sasuke, Naruto, you two both look a little... different." Kakashi frowned and fingered Sasuke's ear. Sasuke snarled and swatted his hand away, showing his long, sharp claws. "Are you sure you didn't separate from each other only because your forms have changed? If you're not pregnant, Naruto, we're wasting precious mating period; the tests could take few hours to a whole day. And even if you are, you should let Sasuke fertilize more eggs in your body just in case. Most of the kittens in the first litter don't make it out of your body alive."

"Don't be stupid," Sasuke impatiently said, hugging Naruto close. Naruto purred and hugged Sasuke back, letting Sasuke tuck his head underneath his chin. "We might hurt the baby if I keep mating with him."

"Huh? Er, no, Sasuke, mating won't..."

"Anyway I'm tired and I don't want to mate any more if I'm pregnant," Naruto added, snuggling against Sasuke. "And I want to know right now if we're going to have a baby or not."

"I doubt Naruto can carry more than one kitten right now in his body anyway. He's so tiny and the Uchiha breed kittens are so big."

Sasuke nuzzled Naruto and Naruto happily mewled. Kakashi was about to reply, but he slightly smiled and decided to let them be. It was true Naruto was too small to carry Sasuke's kittens and it was dangerous for Naruto to have such large kittens. However, Kakashi had decided that Naruto should have the kittens through C-section. Thus he had wanted their first littler to be as large as possible in case Naruto's genes kicked in in addition to first litter's high mortality rate and most of the babies did not survive. But he also understood Sasuke's feelings towards Naruto, and how he didn't want Naruto to be exposed to even the smallest amount of danger.

"Let's go check," Iruka gently urged, his eyes also shining in excitement. Kakashi nodded and stole a kiss on Iruka's cheek, then picked up his car keys.

"You might want to get dressed, by the way," Kakashi said, nodding to Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto had the decency to blush, but Sasuke only looked furious that others had seen Naruto's nude body and wordlessly dragged Naruto away.  


(′；ω；｀)

  
"Can't we take her out of the water?" Gaara asked, staring at the tiny red tadpole. The tadpole zoomed around the small tank filled with warm water. For something that had been born only few months ago, the tadpole seemed to mature surprisingly fast. She happily ate solid food and nuzzled against her mother's and father's hands. Unlike her brother, she seemed very contented and happy.

Meanwhile Lee was trying to bottle-feed a tiny raccoon. He had a strawberry-blond fur and black eyes, and he had cried shrilly when he discovered that Lee gave no milk. Because of his amphibian built, even though Lee had nipples, he couldn't make any milk. Their firstborn had to be deposited into water as soon as she was born, because her gills did not let her breath out of water, but the second born was a mammal and needed milk. The baby spat out bottled milk and cried until he fell asleep, and then cried some more. Lee always had trouble feeding him, and he grew very slowly compared to his sibling.

"No, not until she develops proper lungs," Lee said, stuffing the milk bottle into the baby's mouth again. The baby spat it out and pawed at the bottle angrily, his fluffy raccoon ears twitching in irritation. "Gaara-san, stop bothering her and go play somewhere else."

"She likes me," Gaara dryly said, putting his hand into the tank again. Lee felt himself stiffening. He wanted to push Gaara away, to not let Gaara touch the babies or come near him. Since his body was so weak right now, it would be an easy matter for Gaara to hurt him or their babies. Even though he tried to reassure himself that Gaara won't hurt him any longer, his abused body did not let him forget his past so easily. He always felt threatened when Gaara was around him.

The baby seemed shrilled with her father's scent and rubbed her chubby cheek against his hand, clinging to him. Gaara couldn't help the little smile rising to his lips, but he turned and frowned when he realized that Lee was staring at him. Lee had turned pale, tightly holding their baby in his arms as he stared at Gaara's hand with fear in his eyes. Gaara knew what he was thinking.

"I"m not going to hurt her."

"...I know..."

A visible tremor ran through his body as Lee repeated, as if wanting to reassure himself more than anything else. "I know that..."

"Lee."

Gaara moved closer to his mate and gently licked at his shoulder that bore his mark, then then reached up and kissed him. Lee stiffened even more before he slightly relaxed. Gaara patiently waited until he felt Lee's stiff body relaxing somewhat, and then he pulled away and put his hand over Lee's hand.

"I don't love you."

Lee nodded, his eyes dropping to the floor. He was always the rejected one, the test subject, ugly, stupid, useless...

"Not yet, anyway. But I'm very fond of you. You must trust me that I will not hurt you."

"If Naruto-san comes back..." Lee started, trying to keep his voice steady. "If Naruto-san comes back next year..."

Gaara tilted his head to one side, then nuzzled against Lee's cheek.

"I like how he looks. He's very pretty and he's of a good breed. But that doesn't mean I love him, either. Right now I care more about you and our cub... And tadpole... Than about a pretty kitten I've only seen once."

Lee nodded and let Gaara awkwardly put his arms around him and the raccoon cub he was holding in his arms. He tried to convince himself that for now, that was more than good enough.

To Be Continued  
This chapter was strangely angsty... Very strangely so... scratches his head 


	13. Let's Lazily Watch Winter Pass Away

"Naruto!" 

"Nya?"

Naruto trotted towards the veranda to find Iruka poised over a dead frog, an expression of utter horror on his face. His grip on the broom tightened so much that it looked like he would snap the broom handle in half. Seeing the frog, Naruto proceeded to assume the modest yet expectant expression of an artist who stood in front of his newest painting.

"Do you like it?" Naruto eagerly asked, his ears and tail twitching happily. "It was hard catching him, and Shashuke said I should eat it, but I said I wanted to bring a gift to Iryuka! I told Shashuke he should give one to Kakashi-tan, too, but Shashuke only laughed. Try it; it's very yummy."

Iruka was about to yell at Naruto and throw the dead frog away, but he realized that it was actually a thoughtful gift from Naruto, not a prank. However, as noble as Naruto's intentions may be, Iruka did not even eat frogs they sold as food—much less this... questionable-looking... little green frog (which looked thoroughly chewed up anyway). Iruka forced a smile on his face and patted Naruto's head, earning pleased purrs from the kitten who proudly smiled back. While Iruka tried to think of a way to reject Naruto's offering without hurting his feelings too much, Naruto ran back into the house without watching Iruka eat his present. Iruka let out a relieved sigh and gingerly picked the dead, limp frog by his back leg, then threw him out.

Iruka walked back into the house, past Naruto who was playing with a catnip, to the kitchen. Taking out a box of anchovy from the refrigerator, Iruka took out a handful and replaced the box. He knelt next to Naruto and held out his hand. Naruto sat up and started to eat out of his hand gleefully, his scratchy, rather rough cat tongue tickling his skin. While patting Naruto's head with his free hand, Iruka wondered exactly why Naruto was always running off with Sasuke lately, only to return hours later, completely muddy and tired. Wasn't Iruka feeding him enough? Was Naruto hunting for frogs and mice and birds because he was hungry?

Making a note to himself to ask Kakashi about it later, Iruka watched Naruto munching his way through the handful of anchovy. Naruto may be pregnant now, and Iruka didn't want to take any chances of Naruto hurting himself in any way, especially because of food.

'ㅅ')

The visit to the breeding center turned out to be a disappointment.

Sasuke carefully dried his hair, aware of Kakashi's gaze boring into the back of his head. He had been careful not to attract any attention to himself, but Naruto was a completely different matter. He called Sasuke even when Kakashi still haven't left, and cheerfully let it slip that the two of them were spending a lot of time outside. Sasuke knew Kakashi found this strange. After all, if Naruto was pregnant, Sasuke and Naruto should have became very territorial. Even if Tsunade was not encouraging, Sasuke and Naruto knew. It was deep in their blood, that secret knowledge that whispered to them--

That Naruto was with a new life.

When Kakashi, Iruka, Sasuke and Naruto had rushed to the breeding center, Tsunade had been annoyed, as well as amused at their eagerness. "We can't tell for sure until two weeks have passed," Tsunade patiently explained to the excited kittens. "Naruto is not making the necessary hormones yet if he had just conceived. I will run the tests just to humor you, but Kakashi, you should have known better."

"You know how it is with the first litter. The mating pair and the owners all get so excited, fuss over nothing--"

"And you are saying you are not fussing?"

"That is exactly what I am doing. That's why I'm here," Kakashi said, smiling. Tsunade gave him an annoyed but affectionate glare before she picked Naruto up and walked away with him, leaving Iruka and Kakashi to talk quietly amongst themselves while Sasuke quietly but impatiently walked back and forth in front of the examining room.

Few hours later, Sasuke had started to resemble a thundercloud. Iruka was going through his fifth can of coffee and Kakashi was fidgeting with his cigarettes. He wanted to smoke one, but he wasn't allowed to smoke inside the breeding center. He also felt reluctant to leave. So he wistfully fingered the cigarettes while Sasuke looked like he was ready to break down the doors to the room where his mate was getting checked.

Tsunade came out just in time to hand over the tired, sleepy kitten to his mate, who immediately mellowed and started to purr, holding his mate close and checking him for any injuries. Naruto snuggled against Sasuke and purred back, his tail wrapping around Sasuke's waist.

"Well?" Iruka asked in his soft voice, and Tsunade smiled back at him.

"As I said, we can't tell yet. As far as I can tell, this little guy is still in heat, so let his mate take care of him for few more days. After two weeks pass after their rutting is over, bring Naruto to me again and I'll tell you for sure."

Naruto did feel the urge to have Sasuke's flesh close against his own flesh, to feel his hotness inside of him, but it wasn't a desperate need like it was before. Sasuke seemed to feel the same way, because there was nothing sexual about the way Sasuke's hands were gently making circles in Naruto's back, calming him down and making him feel even more sleepy. Kakashi and Iruka looked properly disappointed, but neither Sasuke nor Naruto looked too upset with what Tsunade said.

On the ride back in the car, Sasuke and Naruto curled up together in the back seat. Sasuke started to clean Naruto's ears, his rough pink tongue moving across the thin flap of flesh leisurely. Suddenly Naruto looked up at Sasuke, their gazes crashed, and Sasuke knew.

Sasuke gave a contented nuzzle against Naruto's cheek and started to make plans to run away.

After they returned, even though Kakashi and Iruka gave them privacy, Sasuke and Naruto only slept, curled up together snuggly. Naruto's heat passed away during the night, though weak residues of his heat was left. Sasuke gently refused Naruto's advances, not wanting to hurt the kitten growing in his belly. Naruto only grew more and more beautiful with each passing day. His fur became much more luscious and he gained a little weight, filling out his scrawny, bony figure. His eyes became enormous and almost hauntingly blue. Past the retreating scent of heat, Sasuke could start to smell the milky, gentle fragrance of a pregnant female. Naruto also became very affectionate. If he had been a very cheerful, affectionate kitten before, now Naruto practically draped himself over Sasuke, a situation Sasuke did not dislike at all.

All this, Sasuke and Naruto kept a secret from their owners. Humans were so dull, so slow to notice. Having finished preparing their new home, Sasuke was teaching Naruto basic survival skills, especially hunting. Naruto was an eager learner and he had both the strength and coordination required to make him a deadly hunter; he just needed a lot of practices and guidances. Sasuke tried to keep their outings a secret, but Naruto told Iruka all about their adventures and insisted on bringing souvenirs for his beloved owner. Sasuke had a feeling Iruka would not appreciate the gifts, but he couldn't dissuade his kind-hearted mate. Iruka did not know much about the humanoid kittens' behaviors and even books and Internet did not provide much information about the Uchiha and Uzumaki breed, so Sasuke wasn't too worried about rousing Iruka's suspicions.

The problem was Kakashi. Kakashi may not know anything about Uzumaki breed, but he knew what Uchiha breed males did when their mate was pregnant. And it definitely wasn't parading around the neighborhood with their weak, vulnerable pregnant mate in tow, risking miscarriage or attack from an eager tomcat who would try to abort the babies and try to sire his own litter with the female. Usually tomcats weren't very caring towards their queens, but Uchiha breeds were definitely an exception. They were fiercely protective and possessive, as well as territorial. They would never let their mate who was recently in heat out in the open.

Sasuke knew Kakashi suspected something was up. He pretended that he was feeling depressed from the prospect that Naruto may not be pregnant, and that was the reason for his frequent outings—to cheer him up. But Kakashi had raised Sasuke from his very early childhood and knew him only too well. Kakashi knew that lately, Sasuke had been in the greatest of moods.

Kakashi did not say anything. After all, he knew nothing about Naruto's needs and Uzumaki females may just like walking around a lot when they were pregnant. It may help with the birth process, since they littered so much kittens at one time. However, he felt uneasy that neither Sasuke nor Naruto made any attempts to build a nest. The first thing that a mating pair would want to do was to make a nest out of blankets and towels, just like a wild animal would seek out a safe cave to litter their cubs. But while Sasuke had made a crude nest out of blankets during his first heat, this year he made no attempt of the sort. Did that mean they had somewhere else that they thought of as their nest? Did Naruto make a nest for himself back in Iruka's house?

"Don't forget about the appointment next week," Kakashi suddenly spoke up, causing Sasuke to turn around and look at him. Blank black eyes looked into each other, searched each other. Then Sasuke gave Kakashi a strange smile.

Next week, when the humans would know. When Tsunade would implant a tracking chip into Naruto's neck and lines of stomach, making sure they could find the female and the babies any time they wanted to...

The deadline.

"Of course not," Sasuke replied. His voice was easy and pleasant, but something about his tone made Kakashi frown slightly before Sasuke turned away again.

('ㅅ'

Temari was decidedly in a foul mood, and though Shikamaru found this troublesome, it wasn't something he found especially bothersome or annoying. After all, she was his mate and he was completely, insanely in love with her.

"It's not fair!" Temari had sulked, her pretty lips pouting appealingly. "We've started to mate much earlier than them, and we're older, and I'm a complete female on top of that!"

Shikamaru hadn't really cared, but Temari had insisted that she become a complete female. This took many, many mating sessions which left Shikamaru very drained. But he was touched by her eagerness to bear his fawns, so he had done his very best. Now Temari, a gloriously busty, curvy female, was lying naked next to her mate, grousing.

"Well, they're of the same species," Shikamaru said in his usual reasonable, calm voice. "It can't be helped that the mating between a deer and a raccoon will be difficult. In fact, we may never have children. I do not particularly care if--"

"But my baby brother's a father now and he fucked a frog! Frog! That's not even mammal at that point!" Temari complained, her pout growing even more pronounced. Shikamaru felt the urge to kiss it away, but his mate was scary when she was angry. He decided to take advantage of her later.

"Are you regretting this? Do you wish that you had mated with that female cat instead?" Shikamaru asked. There was no anger or accusation in his tone, though he couldn't help the slight jealousy that crept into his voice. After all, he knew that Temari had wanted Naruto before she pounced on him instead. He had to admit that Naruto had been a very beautiful cat and his smile simply melted the heart, but he for one did not judge a mate solely on appearances. He had been uneasy with the beautiful raccoon's advances at first, but after he saw her big, kind heart underneath the brash exterior, he had been more than willing to become her mate.

"Oh, don't be an ass," Temari snapped. "I was only hitting on Naruto to rile up my brother; I've had a crush on you ever since I first saw you, which was like—Oh, I don't know, since three years ago or something."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?" Shikamaru asked, pleased but dumb-founded. Temari gave him a very coy look.

"You've never asked."

Shikamaru, with his IQ of over 200, had nothing to reply to that. He opted to blush instead. Temari laughed and nuzzled against his cheek.

"Jealous little boy, are we? Look, I'm not upset because I didn't get to father those kittens that are in that brat's little tummy. He's cute, but not my type. I'm just hopping mad that our second heat had passed and we didn't get any children. I wanted your babies."

The trouble had started few days ago, when Sasuke and Naruto had walked into the breeding center with their owners. Temari and Shikamaru, finished with their own heat session, were watching them with vague interest. Normally they were so wrapped up in each other that they would have scarcely paid any attention to other pets, but they were tired out after their vigorous love-making and were content to snuggle together, quietly watching what everyone else was up to.

When Naruto passed them, Temari had sat up, her ears perking up. Shikamaru had looked at her questioningly. Temari tested the air again, then lay back down, her head resting on top of her paws. It was only later that Temari told him that she was pretty sure that Naruto was with a litter; it was a female instinct that just knew, even before Naruto had started to give out the special scent. And ever since then she had been—not exactly depressed; more like outraged. Here she was, young, radiant, healthy full female with a wonderful mate to boot, and while all around her little kids (like her brother) were becoming parents, was she to remain childless? Injustice! Preposterous!

This bouts of anger were usually followed by jumping her mate, who satisfied her without a word of complaint. While Shikamaru was infinitely patient and kind with his mate and Temari appreciated that, she also wished he was more excitable. Why wouldn't he become angry along with her?

"I want to father children through you, too, Temari-san," Shikamaru said. Unlike his usual bored, mild tone, his voice had taken a more serious tone and Temari turned to look at him, interested. Shikamaru placed his hands on Temari's breasts, gently massaging the large globes of flesh in circular motions. Temari let out purrs of approvals, spreading her legs part and lifting up her tail. She felt his dry lips kissing her neck preciously, lovingly.

"But you know what? I don't give a damn if I never have children. You are more than what I deserve in my life, and you are more than enough. So... don't worry about it, okay? I don't like to see you getting so upset."

"But..."

"All I need in my life is you. Everything else is secondary."

Temari sighed and smiled. Though her husband was younger than her, and usually she treated him like a kid, sometimes he was surprisingly mature and manly...

Which really, really turned her on.

With a growl she pounced on her mate and he let out a surprised shout before he succumbed to her warm embrace.

('ㅅ')

Hinata watched Neji pace back and forth. She wasn't sure what made him so irritated, but he was definitely bothered about something. She thought it had something to do with the call he received few days ago, from his cousin Sasuke.

"What?" Neji had asked, so sharply that Hinata looked up from the piece of Swiss cheese she was picking on. Neji gave her an apologetic shake of head before he continued to talk, whispering rapidly into the phone. Hinata was the one who picked the phone up and handed it to Neji, so she knew he was talking to Sasuke, but she couldn't fathom why that would make Neji so upset. Sasuke and Neji always seemed to get along well enough before.

Hinata ate a piece of carrot, wiped her mouth, and stood up from the table in time for Neji to hang up the phone. Neji was looking at her strangely. Hinata curiously looked back at him, her long tail quivering slightly before it whipped behind her smoothly. The cat regarded the little mouse solemnly, then when Hinata tried to step out of the room he suddenly grabbed her arm.

"What..." Hinata asked, astonished. Neji had never stopped her from going anywhere before. In fact he let her do pretty much anything she pleased, provided she slept with him at nights. He didn't even demand mating from her, and they only mated when Hinata started a session. She gently shook her arm.

"Please let me go. I want to bath."

"Bath later."

"The bath closes soon!" Hinata protested. "And you are hurting my arm, Neji Oniisan."

Neji softened his grip, but only slightly. He still wouldn't let her go. Starting to feel slightly afraid, Hinata demanded in a trembling voice, "Let me go."

Neji suddenly attacked her, pushing her into the bed and climbing on top of her. Hinata was outraged. Except the time that Neji had held her in the community bath by force, Neji had never forced himself on her. And he had certainly never forced her in a brightly lit room, where she could clearly see that her mate was not the cat of her fantasies. Neji had always been so considerate, helping her with her illusions, never complaining when she called out another cat's name while they mated...

"I'm sorry, Hinata-sama."

Neji sounded anguished. Hinata stopped struggling, surprised at his voice. If she didn't know better, she would have said he sounded near in tears. She looked up at him, and he slowly pulled his arms away. Hinata sat up and looked at him, questions that were not yet voiced filling her eyes. Neji turned his head away.

"You can leave."

Somehow Hinata had a feeling that he would break if she left him now. She placed her paw on his arm, and when he turned to look at her, gently kissed his lips. She saw his eyes widen with surprise and... and something she couldn't quite decipher.

"What did Sasuke-kun say?" Hinata asked in a soothing voice. Neji bit down on his lips and did not answer. Hinata gently ran her hand on top of his arm, waiting until his taut muscles relaxed somewhat before she slowly pulled him down to the bed. She snuggled against him, wordlessly comforting him with her presence and warmth. After few minutes, Neji relaxed and wrapped his arms around her slender body, his cheek resting against the side of her head.

They stayed in each other's arms in silence until they finally fell asleep. Hinata was not to know that only few doors down to her own room, Naruto was getting examined for pregnancy along with his mate Sasuke.

- To Be Continued -

OMG Sasuke's soooo cute I'm going to die. (hyperventilates) Auauau Sasuke why must you be so adorable? He even got himself an adorable shark(?) as a pet! Now hurry and go back to your wife and all shall be well! ;A; VvvVv


	14. If Only We Can Stay Together Forever

The rain made everything smell crisp and clean. Naruto trotted after Sasuke, carefully stepping into the gathered puddles and happily laughing when his feet got soaked. Sasuke glanced back when he heard Naruto's laughter, but he let a brief smile pass his eyes before he wordlessly continued. He had no intention of chiding his mate that he would catch cold when he was having so much fun, and he also had no intention of encouraging him. For now, letting Naruto do as he pleased seemed like the best option to Sasuke. 

The grass underneath their feet let out heavy yet light scent of freshly cut lawn as they walked. Leaves, dead since last autumn, rustled weakly before crumbling into the rich soil. The wonderful scent of spring wafted around them before a light breeze chased them away. A little distance away, a bird that Sasuke could not identity scolded loudly, and an answering call came from a noisy chickadee who abruptly erupted from the tree branch and flew away. Soon they would start seeing the first flowers blossom, and this forest would become truly beautiful.

"Shashukeee, there is a mushroom!" Naruto squealed, running up to the brown mushroom nestled close to the ground.

"Don't touch it," Sasuke said without looking back. He checked the air for any predators that may be lurking nearby. This forest was too near human residence for it to have any seriously big and dangerous animals, but he wasn't taking any chances. The rich scent of lifeforms confused his senses. Chipmunks, birds, rats, mice, rabbits, raccoons, to name a few, clogged up his senses that were used to the smell of the city. Sasuke heard rustling sounds behind him and turned, watching his mate scrambling towards him with something grasped in his paws.

"Look, look, I found a chipmunk's stash of nuts!"

"We're not chipmunks," Sasuke dryly said, warily eying the acorns and walnuts. His diet was mostly made out of meat, and the only vegetable he willingly ate were tomatoes. Sasuke disapprovingly started to rub his paws against Naruto's paws, rubbing the dirt away.

"But these are really good... You can ground acorns up into powders and make them into pancakes!"

"Whatever you say."

"We should store them away!"

"Okay."

Sasuke put the offered nuts in his pants pocket and resumed walking. Naruto followed him, sometimes running ahead of him, sometimes trailing behind to look at the parade of ants on top of a log or a little flower bud that was nearly bursting. When they finally reached the little cave they would soon call their home, Sasuke sniffed the air before entering. After few minutes he held his hands out to Naruto, and Naruto jumped in. While Naruto took off his shoes and happily ran around, checking their home, Sasuke headed towards the back of the cave where he was working on an emergency exit. It was quite stupid to have only one hole in any living place. Sasuke had finished digging one hole (surprisingly it lead out to a wide open space surrounded by towering cliffs, a perfect place for Naruto and their future children to get their exercise without any danger) and he was working on a second one. That made total of three holes, not including a tiny one Sasuke made to let smoke escape from the cave if they wanted to cook something.

After Sasuke returned from getting rid of the dirt that came out of the hole he had just dug, he went to the wide area that he had Naruto had decided would be their living room of sorts. Naruto was no where to be seen and Sasuke headed to the deeper part of the cave, where they had made their bedroom. Naruto was working on the bed, tightening the screws on the bedpost to secure the mattress in one place.

"Let's take a break," Sasuke said, making Naruto look up from his work. Naruto pulled out nails from his mouth and happily nodded, following Sasuke out to the living room. Sasuke and Naruto rinsed their hands by pouring their bottle of water over their hands briefly, and then they started to eat tuna sandwiches that Iruka had packed for them (no onions, of course, with plenty of tuna and mayo).

"Shashuke, when are we moving here?" Naruto suddenly asked. Sasuke had been vague about the day that they would leave their humans and Naruto had spent all his spare time hanging out with Iruka, feeling as if everyday might be his last. Naruto knew that Sasuke did this because Naruto was not good at keeping secrets; if he knew in advance, he would surely behave strangely and perhaps even cry. But now he knew the day was very close, and he wanted to know.

"Tomorrow," Sasuke answered. His bright black eyes stared into Naruto's wide blue eyes. Sasuke saw sorrow and regret in Naruto's eyes, but also determination. He reached out and gently rested his paw on top of Naruto's tummy.

Then the kittens resumed eating.

* * *

Iruka looked up from his work when his doorbell rang. Thinking that it must be Naruto and Sasuke, he put down his pen and opened the door. Kakashi smiled back at him and held out a package. Iruka's eyes slightly widened, but he smiled and stepped back as he took the package, letting Kakashi enter.

"I thought you would be coming much later, towards dinner time," Iruka said, pulling out a chair for Kakashi. Kakashi muttered an 'excuse me for intruding' before he followed after Iruka, taking off his shoes and following Iruka to the kitchen where he had been working. Papers were neatly arranged on top of the table, with graded papers on one side and unmarked papers on the other. Kakashi examined the test paper that Iruka had been marking—it was multiplication, and the student had made many silly mistakes—before taking the offered seat.

"I'm sorry; I should've called before I started out. The meeting ended sooner than I thought it would, and rather than waiting at home, I thought I would come see you sooner. Am I troubling you horribly?"

"No, but you'll probably bother my work," Iruka teased. "Coffee? Tea?"

"Coffee, please. Thank you."

Kakashi watched Iruka brewing the coffee from a small can of grind coffee and a sudden thought struck him.

"Say, do you roast and grind your own beans, Iruka-san?"

"Ah... Yes. Because I'm rather picky about my coffee," Iruka admitted with an embarrassed laugh. The sparkle in his brown eyes made his otherwise plain but tidy face very attractive. "You could say I'm a connoisseur of sorts."

"No wonder your coffee is always so delicious," Kakashi admired. He glanced around the apartment. "Sasuke and Naruto are gone again, then?"

"Yes, I thought they might be at your place, but I guess not." Iruka thoughtfully stared at the jug of cream he was pulling out.

"Haven't they been... rather... outside a lot, lately?"

"Is that unnatural?"

Kakashi shook his head, not wanting to worry him. Iruka was already wrinkling his nose, worried light coming into his eyes.

"Sasuke had always been outdoor type of cat, since I let him go and come back as he pleased... You might think it's stupid thing to do, letting such an expensive show cat and a breeder go outside where he could be kidnapped or hurt or come back with diseases, but I trusted Sasuke's judgment and responsibility. And it's not wrong to keep cats indoor, either. In fact I think that's best thing to do; cats don't really need to go outside if they have been home bred and raised. Since Sasuke introduced Naruto to the outdoors, I'm not surprised that Naruto is fascinated and wants to go out to play often."

"Then..."

"I'm just worried because it is so soon after Sasuke and Naruto have mated. Even normally outdoor cat won't go outside for few weeks after mating, especially the Uchiha breed. Sasuke... shouldn't be taking Naruto outside like this. It isn't normal for him."

"Do you think it's Naruto, then? Naruto keeps nagging Sasuke to go outside?"

Kakashi let out a frustrated sigh and smiled at Iruka. "That, I don't know."

"You know, I have a feeling I'm not feeding Naruto enough or something... Because lately Naruto started to bring little presents back to me. I think he's going outside to hunt for... for little creatures, and I don't think that's sanitary at all." Iruka bit on his lower lip. "I don't want Naruto to become overweight, since that won't be good for his health... But do you think I should increase his food?"

"Oh no, it's not good to feed your cat more than the recommended amount for their weight and age," Kakashi said. "Unless Naruto is pregnant... But we don't know that yet. And even pregnant, gaining too much weight is a no-no. Especially since Naruto will be carrying Sasuke's kittens and the kittens are big enough without any outside help."

Iruka nodded and sat down two cups of coffee on the table, pushing one cup towards Kakashi. He offered cream and sugar to Kakashi, both of which Kakashi politely declined, and added a bit of both to his own drink before settling down. Kakashi gestured to the package he had brought with him, and Iruka obediently opened it, taking out a box of tea cookies.

"Oh, Kakashi-san, you shouldn't have."

"I was draining your snacks, so I felt I must compensate. Anyway, I was happy to know we shared our sweet tooth."

"I've always wanted to try out this brand," Iruka happily said, taking one and offering it to Kakashi. Kakashi accepted, but he didn't bite into his cookie. He merely watched as Iruka ate a cookie and sipped his coffee, a happy smile gracing his lips. Iruka wasn't one of the most beautiful beings Kakashi had ever met—there were so much attractive women and men out there in the world—but something about him was terribly endearing all the same. It must have been the warmth in his eyes, the gentleness that radiated from his expression and gestures.

"How is it?"

"Delicious! It isn't too sweet or buttery, but it's so rich and soft!" Iruka said, making Kakashi smile. The genuine, unmasked pleasure in the other man's voice made something in his heart grow warm.

For few minutes the two sat in companionable silence, eating the cookies and emptying their coffee cups before Kakashi spoke up.

"About your cat..."

Iruka looked up from his cookie, tilting his head slightly. This made Iruka look so much like a kitten himself that Kakashi had to bite down on his tongue to prevent himself from laughing.

"Please keep an eye on him. I'll keep an eye on mine, too."

"I should be concerned, after all?"

"Well... It's probably nothing, but something is bothering me. How Sasuke behaves... Until I can get some more information on how the Uzumaki breed behaves, I would like to keep a close watch on both Sasuke and Naruto."

Iruka nodded and Kakashi lightly touched his hand. "Don't look so worried. As I said, it's probably nothing. All breeders are paranoid by nature; something can always go wrong with living things, especially in births and raising of tiny kittens. But I got them under control."

Iruka nodded again, not looking much reassured. Kakashi leaned across and kissed Iruka's cheek. Iruka immediately blushed a bright red, shouting, "What-What-!!!"

"You don't trust me," Kakashi said, pouting. "I can see it in your eyes."

"No, I...!"

"Liars will be punished, Iruka-san"

"Kakashi-san!"

"Iruka-san."

Playful light was dancing in Kakashi's eyes. Iruka tried to glare at him but failed, starting to laugh as Kakashi reached out and grabbed his head in his hands. He flinched when Kakashi's lips descended on his own, but he didn't protest or push him away. Kakashi lightly kissed him again and again, leaving a wet, light sounds of kissing as he continuously kissed him.

Against the assault of gentle kisses, Iruka slowly started to relax. Kakashi dared to stick his tongue out slightly, licking Iruka's lips. Iruka flinched again, his body stiffening as hard as a board.

'Oh boy,' Kakashi thought to himself, amused. 'This one will be hard to work with...'

Kakashi worked him slowly, kissing and licking his lips until Iruka relaxed enough to permit Kakashi's tongue to enter his mouth. Kakashi tasted the chocolaty and buttery taste of cookie, as well as faint, bitter taste of coffee. He rubbed his tongue against the soft, sleek roof of Iruka's mouth, followed by examination of his gums and teeth. He felt Iruka stiffening a little and gently pulled away. Iruka breathed heavily, trying to get his breath back as he wiped his mouth with back of his hand.

"Kakashi-san! Just because the cats are not here, doing such inappropriate things, you are really...!"

"Do you trust Naruto with a bowl of cream, Iruka-san?"

"...Huh? Uh, no, Kakashi-san, he will probably eat..."

"Exactly."

Kakashi stalked towards Iruka, circling the table to get to him. Iruka, who had been sitting across from Kakashi, immediately backed away, but his back hit the wall and he swallowed nervously.

"Kakashi-san, wait, I'm not ready..."

"Haven't I given you more than enough time, you spoiled little thing?" Kakashi said, smiling. Iruka shook his head and tried to bury himself into his kitchen wall. This did not go too well and he soon found himself being lavished by Kakashi again, his mouth forcefully opening underneath the other man's demanding lips and tongue.

"Kakashi-san, this is most..."

"Shush."

"Kakashi-san!"

"Shut up, Iruka-san."

Iruka let out a soft moan as Kakashi's hand felt his chest, roughly feeling his nipples. Kakashi's leg was digging between Iruka's legs as he kissed him again and again, his kisses growing sloppier each time so that unswallowed saliva dribbled down Iruka's chin. Both Kakashi and Iruka's breathing became heavier, more labored. One of Kakashi's hand was starting to squeeze Iruka's ass when the doorbell rang.

"Ignore it," Kakashi breathed against Iruka's wet lips. Iruka whimpered and shook his head, trying to break out of Kakashi's embrace.

The door bell rang again.

"Oh, knock it off!" Iruka impatiently said, pushing Kakashi away. This time his tone was decidedly that of a teacher admonishing a naughty student and Kakashi knew he was serious. Kakashi followed Iruka out to the door, pouting slightly as Iruka answered the door and admitted the two muddy, tired-looking kittens. Naruto loudly purred and handed his empty lunch pack to Iruka before running into the room. Sasuke sniffed Iruka, then looked at Kakashi, then slowly stalked away after Naruto.

The look in Sasuke's eyes made Iruka blush fiercely and he wanted to catch Sasuke and explain to him that they haven't done anything other than a little making out, but the triumphant look in Kakashi's eyes somehow made Iruka think that this would be a very bad idea. He glared at Kakashi and Kakashi gave him an innocent look back that plainly said, 'Who, me? I haven't done anything wrong.'

"You go wash up too," Iruka chided, and then he took the lunch pack that Naruto gave him and opened it. He had packed an extra large lunch for the kittens, but Sasuke and Naruto seemed to have vigorous appetite one of these days. The pack was empty. Even the bottle of water had been finished off, even though Iruka had packed some milk. Sasuke and Naruto came wandering into the kitchen and started to eat the cookies that Kakashi brought, Naruto shoveling everything into his mouth hungrily while Sasuke nibbled at his and let Naruto steal his cookie from his paws.

"Naruto, you're eating so much lately. Are you pregnant?" Iruka teasingly asked, and he was surprised when something flashed in Naruto's eyes. Before Iruka could decipher the look, Sasuke had stepped in front of Naruto, blocking his view of Naruto's face.

"How would we know?" Sasuke carelessly asked, looking up at Iruka as if challenging him. Then he grabbed few cookies and dragged Naruto out of the kitchen. He heard Naruto saying something, and then Sasuke replying something back to him. Sasuke's voice was strangely sharp.

Kakashi had returned from washing his hands and he cheerfully asked, "What are we having for dinner, then? Can I help?"

Iruka pushed the disconcerted feeling out of his mind and started Kakashi on chopping the onions. He would think more about this after they had their dinner. From how Naruto and Sasuke were attacking the cookies, they were apparently still hungry.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto was up unusually early. Even Iruka was still sleeping. The room felt cold and silent, and Naruto slightly shivered. He wanted to snuggle back into his warm blankets. Even the birds weren't singing yet, and the sun had yet to peek its head out of the horizon.

But Naruto stifled his yawn and stretched, curving his back sinuously. And then he crawled out of his basket and silently packed his underwear and socks in a small backpack that he sometimes carried with him on trips. He quickly dressed, and then he crawled into the bed where Iruka was sleeping. He knew Sasuke told him not to take any risks, but he had to say proper goodbye to the one who saved him from loneliness and took him in when no one else in the world would.

"I'm so sorry Iryuka," Naruto whispered. "I love you. And goodbye."

Tears pooled at his eyes. He had fallen asleep as soon as dinner was finished yesterday, so that Iruka could not ask any questions. He wanted to spend as much time as Iruka as he could before he left, but he knew only too well that he was a dreadful liar. He hadn't wanted Iruka to ever feel loneliness. After his parents left him, Naruto knew too well how dreadful being abandoned could make one feel.

But Naruto would never let his own kittens feel abandoned.

One hot drop of tear fell into Iruka's face, and then Naruto quickly pulled away, rubbing at his stinging eyes with back of his fist. He put on his backpack and left the house, quietly closing the door behind him. He flew down the staircase, not even pausing to catch his breath. If he paused to think about it, he would never be able to leave Iruka. He would never be able to leave with Sasuke...

Naruto curled his paw around his still flat tummy and bit into his lower lip. The scent of milk was coming from him quite strongly now. It won't be long before he could start feeling life nudging inside of him, and Sasuke had said today the humans would take him to the breeding center to check him for pregnancy. Tag him and his growing litter with chips. Make sure they could never run away and stay with each other, always and always.

If only I could stay with both you and my family until I die, Iruka...

Sasuke was waiting for Naruto at the bottom of the staircase, next to the entrance to Iruka's apartment. Sasuke was carrying a small duffel bag. He stretched out his arms and Naruto ran into them, softly meowing in distress. Sasuke purred reassuringly, tightly holding his mate in his arms.

"You trust me, don't you, Naruto?" Sasuke softly asked, nuzzling against Naruto's floppy ears. Naruto felt hot, scratchy tongue licking at his cheek, getting rid of his tears. Milky scent slowly surrounded them, making Sasuke hold his mate even tighter, fierce protective light coming into his dark eyes. Naruto took a deep, shuddering breath and directly looked into Sasuke's eyes.

"Of course."

Sasuke held out a small piece of metal to Naruto and turned around. Naruto pulled up Sasuke's hair covering his nape, and then he rubbed the metal against Sasuke's exposed neck. He knew the metal was some sort of powerful magnet and it would make the tracking chip on Sasuke's neck dysfunction, but he wasn't exactly sure how it worked.

Naruto tossed the magnet away and took hold of Sasuke's hand. Holding their hands tightly, sharing the only small warmth in the cold, dry morning air, the two kittens quickly darted away. The only one who saw them leaving were few crows who quickly fluttered away without a sound.

-To Be Continued-


	15. Until Our Death Do Us Apart

"My, Kakashi-kun, you're leaving already?"

Kakashi gave a goofy smile to the young lady teacher draped over his arm. Her face wasn't too bad, and her figure was pretty good. The few nights spent together reassured him that she was a good lay, too, and he knew from the way she was rubbing her breasts against his arm suggestively, she was willing to spend the night with him. However, Kakashi hadn't slept with anyone ever since he had first met Iruka. He had restrained himself for more than a year by now and he was simply counting the days until Iruka would finally let him make love to him. No way would he spoil that now by having a quick fling with this woman.

"Sorry. I have work to do tonight."

"Hatake-san, you always rush back home one of these days! We haven't had a drink together among us teachers for so long, and yet you'd still go home when it's not even ten o'clock yet? You have a new woman, don't you?" Another lady teacher complained. She didn't forget to flutter her eyelashes at him suggestively as she said this, and Kakashi's grin widened.

"Well..."

"I knew it, I knew it! Kakashi-kun, how could you!" The woman holding Kakashi's arm squealed, her dark red lip-stick clad lips pouting appealingly, and Kakashi gently removed her arms as he stood up.

"See you guys tomorrow. Have fun."

"Get out of here, Hatake!" Other male teachers hooted, while several female teachers made protesting sounds. Kakashi waved and left the bar. Humming to himself as he walked towards his car, Kakashi whipped out his cell phone and dialed Iruka's home. One of these days, Iruka and Kakashi always had dinner together, along with their mated pets, and Kakashi wondered exactly what delicious meal Iruka would have prepared tonight. For that Kakashi had even skipped dinner and he only had few sips of beer.

Kakashi frowned. Iruka wasn't picking up. Hanging up the phone before the answering machine can pick up, Kakashi stuffed his phone back into his trouser pocket and unlocked his car's door. The white mercedes gleamed underneath the streetlight. The image burned into Kakashi's mind as he sat behind the wheels and tried Iruka's number again. No answer.

'I should've asked his cell phone number,' Kakashi chided himself. When someone got Kakashi's fancy, he usually got their cell phone number, home number and work number within a week. Before a month was over, Kakashi would have gone all the way to the end with the woman in question, and he rarely kept up a relationship for more than half a year.

But Iruka... Kakashi had known Iruka for more than a year now, and rather than his interest fading, it grew stronger than ever. Whenever he thought about Iruka, rather than his tight ass and flat but warm chest, Kakashi was reminded of Iruka's smile and gentle eyes. Kakashi always felt the need to be gentle and slow with Iruka, and he hadn't even asked Iruka's cell phone number yet, afraid of offending the man. Since when had he been so considerate towards the object of his current fancy? Would this warm feelings die out when Kakashi finally got into Iruka's pants? Was Kakashi simply so careful around Iruka because this was a new kind of prey, or was this a real love?

Kakashi scratched his head and tossed the troubling thoughts away. He had never been in love, and he wasn't sure if this was love that he was feeling for Iruka, either. He was certain he wanted to sleep with Iruka. He was certain he wanted to go out with Iruka for few months, at least.

And then?

'Iruka is right not to trust me,' Kakashi mused as he drove towards Iruka's apartment. A smirk rose to his lips. 'I'm a bad, bad man...'

But good girls were always charmed by bad men, weren't they?

When Kakashi reached Iruka's apartment, he rang the bell few times, but there was no answer. There were no lights he could see in the windows, and he knew 10:30 was too early for Iruka to sleep. Starting to feel concerned, Kakashi rang up the school directory and asked for Iruka's number, but Iruka wasn't at his office, either. Kakashi was starting to really, really hate himself for not getting Iruka's cell phone number.

Deciding that Sasuke might know something about Iruka's absence, Kakashi returned to his own apartment. His room was dark, too. Strange. Sasuke usually didn't go to sleep until Kakashi returned. If Kakashi was not going to return home that night, he always called ahead because he knew Sasuke was waiting for him. Sasuke had no affectionate words or actions for him, but he always took care of Kakashi when he was sick, he always waited for Kakashi when Kakashi was late in getting home, and he worried about Kakashi when Kakashi was unhappy. Kakashi knew that, and for that he loved the cat in return. Sasuke was the only family he had.

Starting to feel a curious dread forming in his stomach, Kakashi walked up to the entrance of his apartment and found Iruka hunched up on a bench in the lobby. People quickly walked by, avoiding their gazes at the young man who stared at the floor lifelessly. Elevators quickly chimed back and forth, and fresh wave of people poured out.

And then the lobby was empty.

Kakashi slowly made his way to Iruka. It felt surreal. Was this a nightmare? The feeling of dread grew heavier and heavier until Kakashi wanted to turn and run away. He felt unreasonable surge of panic rushing through his chest and he breathed deeply to calm himself down. What was he doing? This was stupid.

"Iruka-san?"

Iruka's head slowly lifted to meet Kakashi's gaze. His brown eyes were dull. Dead. His head was facing Kakashi, but his eyes have lost their focus. Feeling very frightened now, Kakashi rushed up to Iruka and looked around the lobby to make sure no one was looking, and then he gathered Iruka's shoulder in his arms and pulled him up.

"Iruka-san, snap out of it. What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong."

Iruka blankly looked at him.

"Iruka-san? Come here, let's go inside first..."

Iruka let Kakashi lead him towards the elevator. It wasn't much later that Kakashi was opening the door to his apartment and ushering Iruka inside, calling out, "Sasuke!"

Silence.

"Sasuke! Sasuke? Are you sick, Sasuke? Answer me!"

Kakashi helped Iruka sit down on a sofa and started towards Sasuke's bedroom, but Iruka's voice stopped him. His voice sounded throaty, dry. It sounded as dead as his eyes.

"He's gone."

"...Gone?"

"Naruto... Sasuke... Early this morning they were gone, and I thought... It was weird... When I came home, they still... And I waited... The sun started to set... I realized Naruto's socks and underwear were all gone... His travelling bag... His favorite toys, photos that we took together... Not... returning..."

"Iruka-san, calm down," Kakashi said. He bit into his lower lip and knocked on Sasuke's door. No answer. He opened it and saw that everything was neatly organized and cleaned. No note. He checked Sasuke's drawers and saw that Sasuke hadn't taken anything with him, except his wallet.

Still not comforted, Kakashi turned on his computer and while he waited for it to boot up, he made some coffee for Iruka and put the hot mug in his cold hands, wrapping his hands around it. The warmth did not seem to reach Iruka. He continued to blankly stare ahead. After that initial burst of talking, he had clammed up again. Stroking Iruka's soft, rather long strands of brown hair, Kakashi wondered what he could do.

It did not take long for Kakashi to check the location of Sasuke's identification chip. It was labelled as 'missing.' Either Sasuke was kidnapped, or he had ran away. If he had died or gotten seriously hurt, the chip would have still functioned, unless the car ran over his neck or something of that sort. Kakashi ruled out the kidnapping. Sasuke was missing from early this morning, and Sasuke usually never left that early, which meant he had planned this out. Naruto was also missing, along with his underclothes and socks, which meant Naruto did not mean to return. And the kittens had mated recently.

'They don't want to give up their babies?'

Cases like this happened before. Humanoid pets usually had no attachment to their litter, but sometimes their wild instincts reared up and the mothers would refuse to part with her litter, or the father would attack humans who tried to take his litter away. There were cases of pets running away before their babies could be taken away from them. How could he have been so stupid? The long hours of "picnics", the lack of nesting, Sasuke's outings despite the fact that he had recently mated and his mate might be pregnant and vulnerable...

Kakashi loudly groaned. He was the breeder! He should have known better! Why did he not realize until now? The moment he thought something was fishy, he should have suspected and observed the kittens more carefully, not just push that thought to the back of his mind!

Feeling as if losing Naruto and Sasuke was all his fault, Kakashi went back to the living room to look at the silent man sitting on his sofa. He knelt down in front of him and rested in hands on Iruka's knees.

"Iruka-san?"

"Naruto..."

"Iruka-san..."

"Come to me, Naruto... Come back to me..." Iruka raised his anguished eyes to Kakashi's face. "Kakashi-san... Why does he not answer my voice? Why does he not come when I tell him that I don't want to be alone?"

"..."

"I followed his voice... When he called out to me, I followed his voice and came to him. When he was lonely, when he needed me, I was there for him, so why are you not here for me right now, Naruto?!!!"

"Iruka-san!"

"Get away from me! Stop that!" Iruka screamed as Kakashi grabbed his hands. "You're not Naruto... You're not... Don't touch...!"

"Iruka-san stop that!" Kakashi roughly shook him until Iruka became limp, letting himself be shaken helplessly like a rag doll. Kakashi's black and red odd eyes flickered with emotion as he asked, squeezing out each sound from his throat, "I am not good enough...?"

Was he this desperate for a lay...?

"Iruka-san. Iruka-san, Iruka-san..."

Iruka didn't protest as Kakashi kissed him, sucking at his lips as if he wanted to swallow him. Tears came a little later as Iruka clung to Kakashi desperately, like a small child seeking solace. Iruka made little whimpering noises, like a puppy. It was then that Kakashi learned that men could smell like the ocean, too.

Kakashi kissed Iruka again and again, letting Iruka sob into his mouth as he thrust his groin against Iruka's, their pants-clad legs tangling together, bulge between their legs slowly becoming more prominent with each thrust. Iruka felt soft in his arms, as if he had no bones. He felt like he was completely made of cartilage in his bones, slippery, soft. Like some sort of marine creature, his hair fanning out behind his head like silky strands of sea weed, his big black eyes wet and scared, his skin feeling sleek, he was beautiful. Kakashi tumbled off the sofa in his eagerness and clawed at the edge, pulling himself up rather clumsily. There was nothing sleek or practiced about this love-making but only trusting his primeval instincts, as if this was his first time merging his body into one with another, Kakashi pushed his head between Iruka's legs, right into his crotch.

"Can I continue?"

"What do we do after this?" Iruka throatily whispered back, nuzzling against Kakashi's neck. Kakashi really thought Iruka was like a kitten. Was he acting like Sasuke at all? Did Sasuke's cat-ness rub off on him at all?

But then again, Kakashi was always a dog-type of person. He had raised Sasuke only because of necessity; back home—with his father—he had more than fifteen dogs. (Real dogs, not humanoid pets.) So like a dog (that is, without dignity and without beating around the bushes) Kakashi nipped Iruka's ear and replied, "We merge out bodies together.."

"Oh, so that's possible..." Iruka seemed amused by the human creativity, and then he kissed Kakashi's cheek. "If you want."

"Sure you don't mind? You can put yours inside me, if you want."

"No, you'd better. I won't know what I'm doing, and I'll hurt you very much. Anyway... I look more like I should play the role of the woman anyway, don't I?"

"You're not a woman." Kakashi kissed Iruka's lips. "You're a wonderful man, and let no one convince you otherwise."

Iruka did not reply.

"Iruka-san."

"Kakashi-san, you sweet-talk too much." Iruka laughed and stood up, albeit shakily. He steadied himself against the sofa. "I'm too heavy for you to carry me bridal-style to the bedroom, so I'll walk there for you. And then you're on your own."

"I can try carrying you, if you want."

"Don't push it. You're getting old, you know."

"I'm only twenty nine," Kakashi protested, but grinning, he followed Iruka, playfully slapping his ass as he walked. Iruka turned to give him a glare, and Kakashi slapped him again. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to let me do this."

Iruka turned away and walked into the bedroom wordlessly, and Kakashi wondered if he had offended him, after all. But Iruka sitting on his bed had his usual tender smile on his face, and Kakashi crawled into the bed after him, landing sloppy kisses on his neck and on his cheek. Iruka absently thought that it was almost like playing with a great big dog, a rather stupid one, at that.

Iruka lay on the bed and kissed and touched and moaned in response as Kakashi explored his body, even though his focus really wasn't on his body. If this brief session of pleasure will make him forget about his loneliness, if it made him forget about Naruto even temporarily, than it didn't matter. He shuddered as Kakashi licked his shoulder blades with childish eagerness, trying his best to show Iruka what a wonderful lover he was, how skilled he was. Iruka only felt cold feeling seize his heart. From the beginning Iruka wasn't sure what to think about Kakashi, this gorgeous man who wanted to have a taste of the male flesh. When Kakashi did not propose any solution for the problems they would face as a homosexual couple, but rather tried to avoid talking about it all together, Iruka knew. Kakashi didn't plan a future with him, together.

So this will make it easier to forget about him. After finally conquering his body, Kakashi would abandon him faster. And then Iruka could work at healing his wounds, at forgetting about Kakashi, faster.

Actually, from the beginning he had tried hard not to fall in love with Kakashi at all...

"Kakashi-san," Iruka cried out, suddenly unsure, suddenly afraid. And Kakashi warmly called back.

"Iruka-san. I'm here. I'm right here."

_I'm here._

"Iruka-san."

_So don't be scared, Naruto. I won't abandon you. We'll always be together, the two of us. Won't that be great?_

Rather than having Kakashi as a lover, Iruka wanted him as his child...

Kakashi happily smiled and draped his body over Iruka's prone body, snuggling against him, licking and kissing him sloppily. Slobbering all over him. 

'Typical male dog,' Iruka thought to himself fondly. He held Kakashi in his arms as Kakashi nuzzled him lovingly and whispered all sorts of sweet, empty promises, before he fell asleep. Iruka let sleep overtake him, too. He didn't want to think any longer. He didn't want to feel any longer.

* * *

"Naruto, look," Sasuke called. Sasuke was not easily amazed. In fact, he was almost never amazed. But the sight that greeted him amazed him very much, and the wonder was evident in his voice.

Naruto obediently trotted up to Sasuke, where Sasuke had been working on the last emergency exit. The hole Sasuke dug led out into a huge cave, hollowed out by years of running water. The water still trickled through the corner of the cave floor, and Sasuke wondered why he had not picked up the sound. The walls were thick, but his ears were rather sharp.

"It's huge," Naruto commented. His voice echoed through the cave. Sasuke tested the cave floor. It was dry and tight, with exception of the running water. Sasuke examined the water, sniffing at it before he tasted it. It was too muddy for drinking, but he might be able to make some sort of bathroom so that they didn't have to go outside every time. He had to check where the water led out to first.

"We should explore this cave. Our home would be big enough to house practically everything, Naruto!" Sasuke said, turning to smile at his mate. He was surprised to see disinterest in Naruto. His eyes that usually sparkled with life and happiness were dulled. Sasuke nuzzled against his mate until Naruto looked up at him.

"Sorry Shashuke..."

"No, it's fine..."

"I miss Iryuka." Naruto buried his face into Sasuke's neck. Sasuke patted the small of Naruto's back, softly purring to reassure him. "I keep hearing his voice, Shashuke. He needs me... But our baby..."

"Iruka isn't the person who needs you the most, Naruto." Sasuke pulled away a little to look at Naruto's face. "Iruka can find someone else. Iruka can love someone else. But my loneliness... Only you can make me happy, Naruto. You know that, don't you?"

Naruto nodded. Sasuke held Naruto close again, his tail patting Naruto's tail and curling around it to tightly hold it. He wondered if he should make love with Naruto after all, at the risk of harming their unstable fetus. He wasn't good with words; it was usually his actions and physical contacts that he used to tell Naruto how much he loved him, how he would never leave his side.

But looking at Naruto's face, Sasuke knew sex wasn't what Naruto needed, nor wanted. Sasuke only held Naruto close, to tell him that he was there.

He was right there with Naruto.

- To Be Continued -

I'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I meant to post it up much earlier, but things kept coming up... Despite the delay, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Completely unrelated to this, my latest fetish is eating plain omelette with hot sauce! The soft, fluffy eggs cooked with milk and salt, with spicy sauce...! It's simple to make and very tasty, so I eat it every night. :D 


	16. That Would Have Been Lovely

After a fresh bout of rain, spotlessly clear sky peeked out from retreating wisps of grey clouds. Naruto cautiously poked his head out to give a sniff to the air, then hurried back inside the cave.

"Shashuke! The rain stopped!"

Sasuke looked up from the shelf he was building and removed the nails he was holding clenched between his lips. Teasing light dancing in his eyes, he asked in a disinterested voice, "So?"

"So you said you'll take me fishing!" Naruto mewed, running up to his mate and rubbing his cheek against Sasuke's cheek. He looked up at Sasuke through his thick golden eyelashes, pouting his lips in a way he knew Sasuke couldn't resist. "Shashuke Our baby says he wants to eat fish"

"Our baby, or you?" Sasuke said, still teasing. Naruto pecked at his lips and Sasuke kissed him back. They smiled at each other as they continued to kiss each other lightly, their lips softly touching together again and again.

"Nn, our baby," Naruto insisted, continuing to give butterfly kisses to the teasing lips. His pink tongue darted out and he licked Sasuke's nose. "The baby you impregnated me with, Shashuke."

"Stop reminding me," Sasuke scolded, abruptly standing up and breaking off the flurry of kisses they were exchanging. "Your scent constantly reminding me is more than enough. You're sexy enough without having my kid in your belly; thinking about you being pregnant makes me want to stay buried inside your body all day."

"I wouldn't mind that, either," Naruto shot back, laughing when Sasuke groaned half-heartedly. "So, how about that fish?"

"You're getting way too good at manipulating me," Sasuke complained as he followed Naruto out of their home. Naruto's response to this was an insolent flick of his tail at Sasuke, and Sasuke swatted at Naruto's tail. Following the trickling sound of brook closest to their home, Naruto and Sasuke prodded on towards the heart of the forest where the water was deeper, allowing them to catch the fish more easily. Naruto was half-skipping and half-running, with Sasuke closely stalking him. Sometimes Naruto would let Sasuke get close enough to try to hold his hand, only to scamper out of the way as he laughed, teasing the male who smiled back.

As they got closer to the thickly overgrown canopy of tree branches, their eyes were greeted with flood of all shades of green. This part was slightly uphill, thus being closer to the sun, and it showed from the way the leaves were already bursting out their delicate folds. The scent of spring was stronger here and Naruto felt his heart thumping. A new life was also growing inside of him, though he couldn't feel its nudges yet. His beloved mate was right next to him, offering him all the love that he would ever need. He felt happy, though a corner of his heart ached from the things he had buried in the past.

"Naruto, let me carry you from here," Sasuke suddenly said. Naruto stopped running ahead and turned his head to look at his love, his ears cocking curiously. Having a litter between the two of them tempered both of their stubbornness, so Naruto did not get offended that Sasuke was offering him protection. Instead he allowed Sasuke to gently bite him on the nape of his neck and carry him like a kitten, though he did ask, "Why?"

"Steep downhill from here," Sasuke replied, running on all fours smoothly and effortlessly, dodging a protruding root of a huge oak tree with a dancer-like grace. His voice sounded muffled and Naruto gave out tinkling laugher as Sasuke's breath tickled him. Sasuke's lips curled into a smile when he heard his mate's laughter. He added, "We don't want you to trip and fall and hurt our kittens."

The two travelled in companionable silence, hearing the chirping and trilling of the birds above their heads. Naruto suddenly thought Sasuke had lifted him higher than he needed to before he fell with a splash in the brook water. It wasn't icy cold, but it was still cold enough to make him yelp.

"Hey!"

"Idiot," Sasuke teased, ducking when laughing Naruto splashed him with water. Naruto mock-growled as he tackled Sasuke, pushing his head under water before Sasuke flipped him over, rainbow flashing briefly above their heads as they caused huge splashes of water. Naruto kicked at him to flip him over again and when Sasuke was pinned underneath him, his black eyes narrowed, his normally spiky hair loosening into silky strands floating slightly at the edge of the pool, Naruto kissed him.

"Mm," Sasuke hummed with pleasure as his beautiful kitten moved to nip on his ear, then started to nuzzle on his neck. Sasuke nuzzled him back, reaching up to wrap his arms around Naruto's shoulders. At first Naruto seemed to remember Iruka often and didn't eat well, making Sasuke worried. However, getting their home ready for their baby was a lot of work, and being busy seemed to take the pang off of Naruto's pains. Even now sometimes Naruto gave a faraway look towards the direction of the home he and Iruka had shared, but it had grown less and less frequent as the days passed.

Now, one month after they had moved out, both Sasuke and Naruto had grown more used to living outdoors, and Sasuke and Naruto became more preoccupied with each other and their litter than their former owners. Naruto instinctively demanded protection and love from Sasuke, which Sasuke was too happy to give. In return, the female acted extremely affectionate and loveable, making sure his male would stick around to protect and support him when he would be too weak after birth to take care of himself, much less his new litter.

"Shashuke, I love you so much," Naruto growled against Sasuke's ear. Sasuke's hold on Naruto's body tightened as he wordlessly nibbled on Naruto's neck. It had been ages since the last time they have had sex, and Naruto knew Sasuke was refraining only because he was worried about their kittens. But Naruto was sick and tired of having only oral sex and today, he was determined to have all of his male to himself. Having wet, sexy female in his arms would surely prove too much, even for a worried new father.

As if reading Naruto's naughty thoughts, Sasuke bit down on Naruto's neck rather harshly as he growled back, "So, how about that fish?"

"You probably scared all of them away," Naruto said, pouting.

"Oh, really?"

"Really. So… I think you need to be punished…"

"Hm… And how are you going to do that?" Sasuke throatily asked, his hand reaching down to touch Naruto between his legs. Naruto knew what was going to happen next. Sasuke was going to finish him off with his hands or mouth. Naruto frowned as he backed away from Sasuke's hand.

"No…"

"No?" Sasuke asked, looking surprised. "But… Naruto, you sounded like you wanted…"

"You're the one being punished here, so be good and hold still," Naruto scolded before he bit down on Sasuke's ear in punishment. Sasuke's ears twitched and he opened his mouth, but he closed it again and smiled.

Naruto fondly thought, 'How handsome he looked when he smiled softly like that, his eyes only on me…'

Feeling something swelling in his heart, Naruto rubbed his cheek against Sasuke's cheek affectionately. Sasuke purred back lovingly before he suddenly stopped, his normally narrow eyes widening almost comically.

"Naruto, no!" Sasuke barked as he felt Naruto rubbing his ass against Sasuke, preparing himself to be mated. Already the scent of the female getting ready for his mate made Sasuke's mind hazy, but the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt his beloved or the fruit of their love.

"Shashuke, it has been more than a month," Naruto said, showing his canines. "And I can't wait any longer."

"Even if you don't do this, I'll never leave you," Sasuke said, also showing his canines. "I don't need my scent to be pasted all over you in order for me to love you. You know that! Why are you risking hurting yourself?"

"I'm not trying to mate with you because I need something from you, you idiot," Naruto shot back, growling possessively. "I'm trying to mate with you because I want you."

"I want you, too," Sasuke said, shaking his head. "But…"

"Shut up."

Sasuke's lips were effectively covered with Naruto's lips. As their kiss got messier, Sasuke smelled Naruto's arousal thicken more and more and as hard as he tried to hold back, his body responded to the sweet scent of his most precious one. Naruto didn't exactly help things as he raised his tail up straight, thickly releasing his pheromone. Instead of being spiked with the aroma of female in heat, the kitten's smell was infused with the milky smell of pregnancy and somehow that made Sasuke hornier than ever.

"Don't you see?" Naruto whispered as he drew his tongue away, thin silver of saliva connecting the two of them before it broke off. "I love it when you protect me, but I'm not a baby. I want to take care of you, too, and I can't stand how you're looking at me hungrily any longer…"

"Teasing me is one thing, but do you know what you're getting yourself into, Naruto?" Sasuke replied. His voice had became husky, his eyes unfocused. Since Sasuke was normally such a controlled, calm cat, Naruto found the tom that he personally disheveled very attractive. Naruto mewed and nuzzled against Sasuke, and Sasuke nuzzled back, their tails entangling lovingly. "Iruka's not around to protect you now. Once we start, you know I'm going to jump you at every opportunity I get."

"That's fine..."

Few hours later, very satiated female and male were cleaning each other lovingly, paying special attention to each other's fluffy ears. When Naruto had climbed on top of Sasuke, some water had gotten into his ears and now Naruto's pink tongue darted busily, cleaning the velvety black appendages.

"Are you sure you're feeling all right?" Sasuke fussed, displaying all the characteristics of a truly overprotective male wolf. Since male cats were usually uncaring about their pregnant mate and litters (especially because during one mating season female cats mated with more than one male cat anyway), Naruto would have been very snappish towards Sasuke's fussing had he not carried the blood of nine-tailed fox in his veins. As it was, he vaguely remembered his own mother snapping at his father when the male fox was too protective over his female.

"I'm not feeling all right; I'm feeling great," Naruto said, looking content. "I can't believe you did naughty things to me until I fainted. How many times did we do it? Like twelve times in a row?"

"……………. That's why I said," Sasuke started, looking ashamed of himself, but Naruto kissed him before he started to angst again.

"What I mean is, I can't believe you held back all this time since you wanted it so much. You're so sweet to me, Shashuke. I love you so much."

"Naruto…"

Sasuke started to lick the nape of Naruto's neck where he made his mark again, and Naruto felt something hard poking at his back as Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's chest. Naruto purred as Sasuke's hands started to fondle his chest.

"Shashuke…"

"Naruto…"

Sasuke gave a very undignified yelp as Naruto kicked the distracted tom's legs out under him, causing him to fall into the water again. When Sasuke came up sputtering, water dripping all over the spikes of his black fur that glistened blue in the afternoon sun, Naruto giggled and shouted before he scampered away, "I told you it was okay to seduce you!"

center /center

"Watch the neck, Gaara-san... Watch the neck!" Lee fussed as Gaara held their son, a funny expression on his normally expressionless face. The 1-year-old raccoon pup guggled and smiled up at his father, his fluffy strawberry-blond fur glistening with a healthy glow. When his father didn't smile back, the baby solemnly looked at him before he grabbed a tiny fistful of Gaara's scarlet hair and pulled. Hard.

"Ouch!"

"Ai-chan! Naughty boy!" Lee scolded, gently untangling the hair from the grubby paws. "I told you you'd regret not tying up your hair if you're going to hold the baby, Gaara-san..."

"He's vicious," Gaara finally muttered, shoving the baby back at Lee. "Where's Shaofa?"

"She's getting her check-up. Her gills looked a little inflamed," Lee informed his mate, looking slightly worried. But he suddenly grinned widely, flashing his almost brilliantly white set of teeth as he stuck his thumb up. "But she's at the peak of her youth, so she'll be fine!"

"..."

"..."

Lee withered a little at the blank look Gaara gave him. A little silence fell as Lee rocked the pup in his arms and the baby dozed off, his furry warm body snugly fitting against his mother's chest. Gaara suddenly spoke up.

"Why are you here anyway?"

"I told you... Check-up..."

"Your yearly check-ups are not due until summer," Gaara said, shaking his head. He gave a brooding look to the frog. "Your owner doesn't bring you and the pups here if he can help it; I haven't seen you since the last time Ai hurt his tail. Are you sick?"

"...It's spring," Lee finally said in a quiet voice. "You... mated with me, so my body... produces eggs now."

"You're in heat?"

Lee shook his head. "We don't get thrown into heat... We just release eggs and sperms together in water."

"Exciting," Gaara dryly commented. Lee smiled a little, remembering how much Gaara liked having sex. His smile faded as he noted how much more handsome Gaara looked. Most of the baby fat in his cheeks disappeared, and his beautiful red hair had grown to the nape of his neck, giving him a very mature look. Contrasting against silky red hair that framed his well-shaped face, his light-green eyes had darkened to become deep emerald. Who was Gaara's current mate? Or was he in the process of looking? Surely, it was mating season for raccoons right now. Such a handsome male wouldn't have been left alone, would he? Lee controlled his voice. It wasn't any of his business now.

"I'm here to get my eggs all squeezed out... And, um, to get fixed."

"So you don't get raped and pregnant again?"

Lee flinched a little at the callous tone of voice, but he nodded. "Next time, I... might not live through it, so... And neither my master nor I want any more children, so..."

"Good."

Lee looked at Gaara, surprised and hurt. He thought Gaara liked the litter they had together. He sounded like he was glad that Lee would never have children again.

"It's much healthier to get fixed anyway. And... the most important thing is for you to be healthy and safe." Gaara turned to look at Lee, his green eyes serious. "It's unnecessary, but... I guess it's better not to take any more chances."

"Not... necessary?"

"I got fixed, so you wouldn't have gotten pregnant again anyway."

"...What?"

"I asked to be fixed," Gaara repeated. "That's why your owner is letting me talk to you like this. And... since I'm useless as a breeder now and I make a terrible pet, I'm very cheap."

Lee stared at Gaara, still not comprehending what Gaara was telling him. Asked to be fixed? Why? There was nothing more shameful for a humanoid pet than to be fixed, especially for dominants. Usually the owners forced their unwilling pets to be fixed, because it was much healthier and the neutered ones made much friendlier pets. But Gaara was being specially raised as a breeder, wasn't he? Why asked to be fixed when he was a lucky one who was spared the humiliating desexation?

"Ask your owner to buy me. I... want to be with you. And our kids."

Gaara had turned his head away, his eyes not meeting Lee's eyes, but his ears had turned the same red color as his hair. When Lee didn't answer for the longest time, Gaara glanced at him from the edge of his vision, a little worried at the silence. Lee's big black eyes were full of tears.

"...Hey, why are you...?"

"Because. Because you..."

The tears overflowed. Not quite sure how to comfort him, Gaara stretched out an uncertain hand towards Lee, only to get a flying Lee tackle him.

center /center

"Hey, Gaara, your mate's owner asks for him," Temari said a little later, opening the door to their room. She was greeted with the sight of her little brother doing something to the frog that she was sure his owner wouldn't appreciate and she rolled her eyes. She wasn't in a good mood because her heat was almost off and she still wasn't pregnant with Shikamaru's pups. "Hey!"

"One hour, Niisan," Gaara managed before he was smothered with kisses from his very happy female and they happily started to moan together again. Temari looked irritated.

"Don't come crying to me when his owner refuses to buy you."

With that the blond raccoon slammed the door closed.

center /center

Naruto, tired out with playing and love-making all day, sleepily patted Sasuke's fur. Sasuke purred as Naruto scratched him behind his ears lovingly, and Naruto dropped a kiss on his forehead. Sasuke tiredly buried his head in Naruto's chest.

"I can't wait to meet our kitten, Shashuke..."

"Me neither," Sasuke agreed.

'Well, you won't get to meet him anyway, Pipsqueak,' a cat thought, his black eyes glistening in the shadows as he watched the two kittens playfully nuzzle each other. Resentment danced in his eyes as he backed further into the shadows before suddenly running off.

Not aware of the shadow looming over them so near in the future, Naruto dreamily wondered if he should have let Sasuke impregnate him with more than one kitten, after all. Next year, he happily decided as he kissed his handsome male who smiled up at him, he would surely be a more experienced mommy cat and litter lots and lots of beautiful little kittens.

- To Be Continued  
Sorry for such a long wait... Ahaha, sorry will not cut it, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter nevertheless. The uncesored version is up at my site as usual. (smiles)


	17. I've Always Wondered

It was raining once again.

Naruto liked the rain. He liked the soft, pitter-patter sound that rain made as it hit the damp earth and crisp leaves, and he liked the wet scent that the rain evoked, and he liked the fresh feeling after rain. He liked the slight darkness that the rain brought and the warmth that rain made him appreciate more than ever.

He turned to look at his mate, who was curled up into a ball, fast asleep. His mate wasn't a morning cat at all, and he slept even later than usual when the weather was bad. Every time he exhaled, the soft breathing sound filled their small, enclosed room. The rhythmic movement of his broad shoulders and wide back filled Naruto's heart with love, and he pulled the blanket more tightly around the black cat. He lightly patted Sasuke's back, and then moved his paws to briefly entangle in his hair. The spiky hair was surprisingly soft, so Naruto continued to pat him and rub his ears, and then he pushed his hair away from his forehead and kissed him.

Sasuke's eyes slowly opened. Sasuke was psychologically unstable, so he used to wake up and snarl at the slightest touch, but living together with Naruto had softened his edges. Still, he didn't sleep deeply, and Naruto softly mewed in apology in waking him up. Sasuke didn't reassure Naruto that it was okay. Rather, he continued to silently look up at Naruto, his onyx-like depthless black eyes glittering until they looked almost red.

"What?" Naruto asked, smiling. Sasuke sat up and stretched, his back arching gracefully, his tail forming a neat question mark before he curled up and yawned, showing off his sharp canines and pink tongue. He reached out for Naruto and Naruto obediently sat between his legs, his cheek resting against Sasuke's slowly beating heart. Even though it was spring, the rain made the temperature drop sharply and Naruto was glad of the warmth that the strong arms around his shoulders provided. Sasuke shifted and Naruto smelled traces of the passionate night they have spent together, and he purred in remembrance.

"It's weird."

Sasuke's voice sounded strangely soft and low, as if it were muffled by the rain. It was a bit throaty, and Naruto waited for Sasuke to continue his train of thought.

"You used to hate me so much."

"What? I never-"

"Yes you did. When we first met." Sasuke's hold tightened. "I knew you didn't really want me, but I wanted you so much, so… I ignored your feelings."

"I wouldn't have let you become my mate if I really didn't want you," Naruto chided. Sasuke shook his head.

"You didn't know anything. I tricked you…"

Naruto realized that Sasuke had a nightmare again. Sometimes Sasuke would sink so deeply that it looked like he would never smile again, and he would repeat again and again, like a broken doll, "Don't leave me. Don't hate me." But every time, Naruto found that he could pull Sasuke right out to the sunlight again, and Sasuke's black eyes would dance with light and laughter again. This time was no different, so Naruto covered Sasuke's paws with his own before he spoke up.

"The first time I saw you, I thought you were a beautiful cat."

Sasuke didn't reply, but he didn't pull away, so Naruto continued. "Your gaze was so intense… In the morning I woke hot and itchy and it was the worst ever, and then you grabbed me and put your mouth against my mouth, and that made my confused feelings even worse. I was scared, and irritated, and really annoyed with you… But when you smiled at me, I thought you weren't so bad. I thought it would be fun to be friends with you, because really, you putting your mouth against mine felt… good."

Naruto looked thoughtful. His tail twitched side to side as he added, "Of course I was really weirded out when you insisted on forcing yourself inside of me, but I didn't run away from Iryuka with your baby in my belly because you forced me, or tricked me. You know that. I don't know when I started to love you, but I've always liked being with you, and you're the one who gave me the courage to love again."

"Again?"

Sasuke's voice had suddenly grown sharp, and Naruto grinned, knowing Sasuke would have an annoyed frown on his handsome face. He turned and looked into Sasuke's jealous eyes and murmured, "Idiot," before he kissed him lightly.

"I loved my parents so much."

Something flashed across Sasuke's eyes, and then he nuzzled Naruto's neck, indicating that the conversation was over.

"Are you hungry?"

Sasuke's tone of voice was light again, so Naruto became happy, too. He nodded and added, "But I'm not that hungry, so you don't have to go out in the rain."

"It's not raining that much. It's easier to hunt when it's raining," Sasuke said. "Build up the fire for me so I can dry myself when I come back."

Naruto nodded. He realized that more than wanting to hunt, Sasuke wanted to walk around a little by himself and try to shake off the nightmare from his mind. He glanced at the nest he had started to build for their baby. Even though they had a bed installed at the corner of the cave, Naruto had insisted on digging a little nest and filling it with pine branches and feathers and fur, and Sasuke had seemed more amused than annoyed at Naruto constantly digging and lining the nest with soft materials in preparation of the litter he wouldn't give birth to for months to come.

"Do you want a rabbit? Bird?" Sasuke offered, and Naruto nodded, picking at a corner that he didn't deem soft enough for their newborn litter.

"I want a bunny…"

"You don't even like rabbit meat," Sasuke teased. "Shouldn't I bring you back eggs and fish instead?"

"Bunny!" Naruto hissed, thumping the floor with his paw in irritation. He thought of delicious fried eggs and roasted fish, but the corner not covered with fur was really getting on his nerves. Sasuke gently poked Naruto's cheek with his finger and Naruto tried to bite him, though only half-heartedly.

"I'll bring back both rabbit and fish."

Naruto meowed approvingly and Sasuke left, leaving Naruto to stir the smoldering ambers and add some small branches to build up a small fire. When Sasuke came back with the cleaned meat and fish, he would fill up the meat and fish with potato and carrot and wrap them up with leaves, and then put hot coals on top and leave them to cook. With some canned milk, these would make a delicious lunch.

Though Sasuke had left with a relatively light heart, as soon as he was away from Naruto, dark thought threateningly loomed over his heart again. Exactly what went wrong? What was wrong with his bloodline? Would he also end up harming his own flesh and blood? What if his kittens hurt each other, or even worse, Naruto?

In his dream, for some reason he had killed Naruto…

Sasuke shuddered. The Uchiha bloodline had never been a tame breed, and they tended to attack and kill other humanoids at the smallest provocation. Even as a very small kitten, Sasuke had not been allowed to play with other cubs without supervision because he would hurt them, and only recently had Sasuke been allowed to meet other pets without restrictions because he was ready to find a mate. But as hostile as they were to others, the Uchiha breed would never hurt their own flesh and blood. Never.

Except his own older brother.

Sasuke shuddered again. Was it rabies? Has their breed been so "purified" that their genetic problems were showing up? Would he also… Or would his children also…

Sasuke shook his head, sending rain droplets flying around him. The light drizzle felt good against his heated skin. Never, he reassured himself. Kakashi told him he was fine, and Kakashi knew everything there is to know about humanoid pets. Tsunade had checked him again and again for any signs of rabies or genetic dysfunction. Anyway, had he not stayed with Naruto for over a year now, and he had never so much as scratched Naruto?

Even if the entire world went crazy, as long as Naruto was by himself, he would be fine. Because Naruto was the anchor to his sanity, to his reality…

Biting his lips so that his canines were slightly protruding, Sasuke walked on, thoughtful look in his eyes. Thinking about Naruto's smiling, slightly chubby face chased the last strand of dark thoughts away from his heart, and Sasuke lightly thought that Naruto would be very pleased if he brought back a big buck with thick, luscious winter fur. Soon the rabbits would start shedding, and their fur would thin out to summer coat. Sasuke wanted Naruto to finish making the nest before then.

At a rustling sound, Sasuke stopped walking and lowered his body, preparing to pounce. The wind was blowing away from him so that he couldn't smell his prey yet, but be it a squirrel, rabbit or a bird, Sasuke was ready to attack it.

As the rustling continued Sasuke stalked closer to the source of sound with a purpose, predatory glint making his black eyes bright. His claws fully sprang out and his powerful back legs ready to add weight to his attack, he was just about to jump when something rather large and black tumbled out from the bushes.

The interest was quickly wiped from his eyes and Sasuke looked disgusted as he stared at another humanoid cat. He had no idea what one was doing all the way out here, but as he wasn't edible (humanoids may kill but never ate each other) and he was no threat (Sasuke could tell from the scent that he had been fixed), Sasuke started to walk away.

"Hey."

He wondered if Naruto would let him have his way with him tonight. Naruto had been a virgin when they first made love, but nowadays he became so seductive and he didn't hesitate to ask his mate to pleasure him... Did Naruto wake him up because he wanted to have some fun, but Sasuke had unknowingly ruined the mood?

"HEY!"

He could try patting Naruto's thighs after eating and see if the kitten would kick him away or not...

"Uchiha Sasuke! I said, hey!"

That got his attention.

"Am I supposed to know you?" Sasuke asked matter-of-factedly, sounding only mildly annoyed. He didn't bother turning around, but from the corner of his eyes he saw the cat walking closer to him, but not too close. A mother-to-be was scary enough, but a protective father-to-be of Uchiha persuasion was no joke.

"This is unbelivable. Did you really forget about me?" The cat asked, his black eyes looking disappointed. Sasuke wondered if this cat was another model who thought he was Sasuke's rival or something. Well, no, that scruffy, unkempt black fur couldn't possibly be ready for photographs.

When Sasuke didn't answer the cat screeched, "I am Sai! Do you not remember?! I have courted the little golden kitten, but you have taken him away from me!"

"Oh." Confusion cleared from Sasuke's countenance. He vaguely remembered a cat who had challenged his claim to his mate. "Well, you're no threat now, are you."

Sai bristled at Sasuke's obvious condescending tone, but he held himself in check as he smoothly said, "Yes, and you may be interested in what I have to say."

"Nope," Sasuke replied as he started to walk away again. Sai bounded in front of Sasuke and blocked his path. One of Sasuke's ears twitched as his voice deepened slightly. "My mate is waiting for some fur to line our nest with."

"Yes, yes, it is your lovely little mate I want to talk about! And your new litter," Sai said, sneering. Sasuke was starting to think it was time to get rid of this sleezeball and regretfully thought about his promise to Naruto to never kill another humanoid again. "My master knows that a lovely new litter of Uchiha kittens is on its way."

Sasuke's eyes suddenly hardened. He had a little trouble breathing, but he tried to look as casual as he could.

"Naruto and I..."

"And as soon as you try to move your dan, the alarms will go off and the golden kitten will be taken away from you. After the litter has been removed from his belly, they will throw his corpse away in the garbage can."

"You would not dare..."

"So listen." Sai's eyes danced with cruel amusement. "My master, Orochimaru-sama, is more interested in you than your half-breed litter."

Sasuke did not answer. He wordlessly stared at Sai as if he had suddenly turned into a statue and Sai continued, "He operates a fighting ring. You know what those are, don't you?"

"Illegal," Sasuke spat out, and Sai looked further amused.

"He wants you to fight for him for one year. If you manage not to die, then he will release you back into the arms of your mate and your litter. In addition, he gives you his protection for your family for rest of your life."

Sasuke, having been under Kakashi's care, knew about Orochimaru and his illegal fight-to-the-death matches that operated in shadows. Orochimaru probably wanted Sasuke's youth and breed and power to promote his own group of fighters, and Sasuke knew Orochimaru would not back down on his own words. But...

"I'd rather go back to Kakashi."

This time Sai did not attempt to stop Sasuke from leaving, but he shouted after Sasuke's retreating back, "You _will_ come back, looking for the strength to defend what is rightfully yours!"

Naruto's singing voice was slightly off-key, but he happily sang anyway, waiting for his mate. He had brought in a new bedding of pine branches, because Sasuke had made a jam out of other pine leaves last night. He had also swept out their cave floor and stroked up the fire. He was currently pawing and chewing on a ball of yarn as he hummed and sang, his fluffy tail swinging back and forth energetically. He suddenly stopped and sat back to examine his tail.

Sasuke and Naruto were nearly fully grown. Even though cat humanoids tended to remain small, Sasuke had nearly reached the size of very large canine humanoids, and Sasuke had laughingly explained that it was probably because he had wolf blood in his veins. Naruto himself had grown to be slightly larger than what one would expect of a cat humanoid and he knew it was because he also had a splash of canine blood. At 17-year-old, Naruto's voice became more mellow and deep, and his frame had grown sturdier as he gained more muscles. He knew that he would be expected to become a full adult as soon as their litter was born.

And then he would permanently have to give up his parents.

Naruto had lost his parents as a very small kitten and he had never had the chance to develop into a proper adult cat. Living by himself for years and years, he had continued to talk like a baby, continued to think like a baby, continued to believe himself to be his Papa Fox and Mama Cat's little kitten. Even after he met Iruka, he never tried hard to be a grown-up, and Iruka never realized that Naruto's mentality did not progress much from his kittenhood.

But then now there was Sasuke. And their baby.

Naruto was pleased with how luscious his tail was looking and started to clean up the healthy, glossy fur. His tail was the first indicator of his health, and his tail was telling him that he was a very well-fed, well-loved mama cat. Naruto thought about his mate who did not need another baby, but a mate who was strong enough to support him and their litter. Sasuke's damanged psychology would not let Naruto continue to remain a little baby, still waiting for his parents to come back to him. Naruto knew that he was slowly but surely losing his baby speech, as well as his baby body. And that scared and pleased him at the same time.

"Shashuke?"

Naruto jumped up from his perch and trotted towards the cave's entrance, where the strong musky scent of his mate grew stronger and stronger. He was about to pounce on his mate when he suddenly realized something was wrong and sharply pulled back, his soft fur starting to bristle.

"Sha...shuke?"

It was an adult humanoid, Uchiha breed and totally, completely a male. He stared at Naruto without speaking and Naruto felt like a frog before a snake, completely paralyzed with fear. His red eyes sparkled in the dim light of the cave and he disdainfully stared at Naruto. Naruto suddenly realized that he was staring at Naruto's belly and his maternal instincts triumphed over his fear. He hissed and lowered his body, his claws springing out. Even though this beautiful wolf humanoid smelled almost exactly like Sasuke, he also smelled like blood and death and Naruto was not liking him at all.

"Foolish brother," the humanoid finally said. He sounded like he was laughing. Before Naruto could respond to that, he was gone.

Naruto sat down in a daze, his beautiful blue eyes blank. He started to tremble and he shook uncontrollably as he lowered his head, his paws protectively wrapping around his stomach. He didn't know how long he stayed like that. Minutes? Hours? Days?

"Naruto, I've got your fish!"

Sasuke's sweet tenor voice shattered into his nightmare and Naruto was finally able to lift up his head.

And he smiled.

To Be Continued  
Uuuum, yeah, I was going to put some KakaIru or NejiHina in here, but the plot development (gasp! Plot!) for SasuNaru became way longer than I thought it would be, so that's the end of this chapter. (smiles) Enemies at all sides and they're only two little humanoids. They should've never ran away from Kakashi and Iruka. ;9 


	18. Just Where Do You Catch Those Bonitoes?

It was after eating that Sasuke brought up the topic.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?" Naruto asked, before stuffing the rest of the fish into his mouth. Sasuke waited until Naruto finished swallowing what was in his mouth, and realizing that Sasuke was serious, Naruto turned to look at him in the eyes.

"You were a little weird when I just got back. Did something happen while I was out hunting?"

Sasuke saw something flickering in Naruto's eyes and bit into his lips. He tried not to let anger seep into his voice as he said, "I'm not going to get mad, so tell me."

"Do you have a brother?" Naruto suddenly blurted out.

".............what?"

"Whenever I talk about my mama and papa, I can tell you don't like it, so I try not to talk about your family. But do you have a brother?" Naruto repeated. Sasuke's eyes became momentarily cloudy, but a second later they suddenly cleared and blazed with anger. Sasuke started snarling, deep growl starting in his throat developing into harsh, angry snarls as he bared his teeth.

i"Did that fuck HURT you?!!!"/i

Naruto's eyes widened at the harsh reaction, but his voice was curt.

"iNo/i, Shashuke. Calm down. Stop yelling at me."

"I'm sorry," Sasuke immediately said, panting and shivering as he continued to snarl. His clear black eyes flickered into ruby color, and then changed back into black. Muscles rippled underneath his clothing.

Naruto waited until Sasuke's snarls turned into low growls before he continued.

"While you were away, someone who smelled just like you came by. He was only slightly bigger than you, but I could tell that he was stronger than you." When Sasuke started to snarl loudly again, Naruto snapped, "I don't have time to think about hurting your feelings right now, okay?! It's our family's safety we're discussing right now!"

iOur family./i Sasuke knew this wasn't the time nor the place, but he felt something soothing his frayed emotions at such words. Not realizing the calming power of his words, Naruto sternly continued, "He didn't rape me nor kill me, so I don't think that's what he wants. But I don't know what he's after and I have a feeling he'll be back, either to hurt you or the baby. I don't want to make you worried, but there is no way I can fight him off alone, especially in my condition."

iHis mate's pregnant condition./i

"I want to reassure you that I can take care of myself, but I can't. I need you. So until our child is born and weaned, don't leave my side. The two of us should be able to handle him, even though alone, we probably don't stand a chance. So, what do you think?"

Sasuke had stopped growling and bristling as Naruto continued to talk, and he looked at Naruto silently when he finished speaking. Many emotions and thoughts seemed to pass his depthless black eyes in the few seconds he remained quiet. And then Sasuke said, "I think... that the baby is not the only thing that has been growing."

"Haa?" Naruto asked, wrinkling his forehead. Sasuke smiled a little.

"You've grown a lot, Naruto. I... am so proud to be your mate."

"What the hell are you talking about, you dumb-bunny?" Naruto yelled, blushing, as he pounded the ground impatiently. "This is no time to be...!"

"I will protect you," Sasuke said. Naruto sighed and stared at the big baby who was supposedly his mate, curling his tail a little.

"Were you listening to a word I was saying?"

"Yes, I heard you, and I agree with you on most points. Itachi--that is my older brother--is indeed much stronger than I am, and I think even two of us together would be no match against him."

Naruto's eyes darkened into deep blue as he placed a paw over his slightly swollen belly. "Then..."

"Don't worry. I'll go talk to him." Sasuke smiled. "I'll take care of everything."

Naruto thought Sasuke's smile looked a little weird, but he smiled in return and let Sasuke pull him into his arms and nuzzle him. After talking to Sasuke, he no longer felt worried. He trusted Sasuke with his life, and if Sasuke said it was going to be okay, it would. Just as he had discussed his fears and problems with Sasuke, surely his mate would honor him with the same if he felt he could not handle this Itachi character on his own.

Making a note to himself to ask Sasuke in detail about his family and his creepy brother later, Naruto made little mewling sounds and clung to Sasuke's back. The male's shoulders and back were wider than his own, but only slightly, and when Naruto suddenly pushed with his entire weight, Sasuke fell backwards. Naruto climbed over him and lightly bit his nose. The male cat cocked his head, his ears flat against his head. In the semi-darkness, his black pupils looked enormous.

"You're so cute, Shashuke-chan," Naruto suddenly said, starting to laugh, but Sasuke only smirked.

"You're cuter."

Naruto growled, upset that he had failed to rail up Sasuke. Sasuke reached up and pulled Naruto down, kissing his ear before he started to clean it up properly. Naruto, being a cat, was a tidy little creature, but even for a cat Sasuke's constant washings and groomings were on a verge of excessive. Naruto had wanted to play, not wash. Even though he liked it when Sasuke cleaned his ears, he struggled and whined. Sasuke tried to keep his grip on the cheese tabby kitten, but Naruto managed to pull away and turned his back on Sasuke, licking his paw before he smoothed down his ruffled fur.

"I know you can clean yourself, Naruto, but I just--"

"YOU were supposed to POUNCE on me when I make fun of you, not laugh at me and wash me like... Like I'm five years old, stupid Shashuke!" Naruto meowed, his little ears turned sideways and his tail wagging furiously. He huffed and started to tuck his paws under his body, still refusing to look at his mate. Sasuke trotted up to him and sat next to him. When Naruto still didn't look at him, he tucked his head under Naruto's chin.

"I knew that's what you wanted. But after what just happened, I didn't want to do anything that had even the smallest chance of hurting you." Sasuke snuggled against the fragrant, soft little body of his mate as he purred, "I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd get mad. Let's play?"

"No!" Naruto refused, pawing Sasuke's face away. He darted away, and Sasuke followed him. Naruto sharply turned sideways and pushed past Sasuke, and Sasuke stopped and changed his direction, running after him.

"Stop following me!" Naruto said, before he suddenly turned on Sasuke and attacked him. They tumbled together as Naruto threateningly growled, even though his high-pitched baby voice was not very scary. He leaned down and bit Sasuke's ear. When he pulled and chewed on it, Sasuke lay beneath him and gave him a meek look. Naruto stopped growling and started to laugh at the look his mate was giving him.

"Okay, I'm not mad anymore," the kitten informed his darker-colored mate. Sasuke purred and snuggled against him, and Naruto cuddled with him, both cats purring happily as they basked in the warmth and scent of their beloved. Naruto chewed on Sasuke's neck as he held Sasuke's body against his, their tails entangling.

After few content minutes, Naruto finally got his breath back and turned to look at Sasuke, playfully saying, "That was kind of hot."

To his surprise, Sasuke was looking at him with a funny expression on his face. Naruto looked back at him, astonished, before he smiled and kissed him.

"Hey, I'm okay. You didn't hurt me."

"Um. I guess," Sasuke uncertainly said. He looked at Naruto's bloodied neck. More than anything else, he was shocked and disgusted at himself for not being able to stop, even when his love sounded unhappy. That was same as ra...

"Really. It doesn't hurt," Naruto said, nuzzling against him. "It's okay."

But really... It was not okay.

*****

"Hinata, Sweety, what's wrong?" Kurenai asked, picking up the little mouse and kissing her soft cheek. "Are you upset that Naruto is missing? You haven't even touched your food."

"I'm okay," Hinata quietly replied, nuzzling against her owner lovingly. The only thing mice were usually used for was for breeding, because they bred so easily. Most people preferred cat or dog humanoid for a pet or show breed, and if a mice was used to breed with a cat or dog humanoid, breeders usually kept the cat or dog offspring, but drowned the mice pups. Hinata's owner bought baby Hinata, saving her from fate of drowning, and even encouraged her to live happily and get married to whomever she wanted. Hinata loved her owner and did not want her to be worried, but she could not tell her owner why she was unable to eat.

"Well, us women have to at least stay healthy and well, Hinata. If you get sick, too, I wouldn't know what to do," Kurenai said, smiling. She sounded as if she were joking, but Hinata quietly nuzzled against her owner. Her husband had died of cancer only few months ago, leaving his pregnant, beautiful wife a widow. Hinata wanted to eat, to ease Kurenai of one more unnecessary worry, but even her favorite sunflower seeds failed to calm the nauseous feeling in her gut.

"I'm not hungry right now," Hinata said in a small voice, and her owner kissed her again and let her down to go prepare her own dinner, while Hinata went to her basket and curled up. She put her small paws around her belly, and then closed her eyes. Her silly, girlish crush on Naruto had ended a long time ago. Hinata learned of gentle smile that would make her heart pound, as Naruto's beautiful but babyish smile never could.

But her mate, the sire of the pups growing in her belly, had been taken away from her to be mated with another, and Hinata never had the chance to tell Neji that she loved him back.

Hinata repeated to herself what her owner had said when her husband had died.

"..............if I cry... My baby will be sad, too, so I won't cry..."

*****

"I thought you said you were going to bring your brother back with you," a golden cat meowed as a much larger black cat entered the cave. The tom looked at the queen with brooding ruby-colored eyes, and then he turned and started to wash himself. "What, he was still too weak or something?"

"He's useless," Itachi said. He looked bored as the other cat sauntered up to him. "Not only was he still a weakling... He has a pregnant mate."

"Oooooh," Deidara squealed. "Why didn't you kill the female and bring your brother back with you?"

"My brother is not strong enough to handle his mate's death. Most likely, he would just kill himself if that happens. Don't worry," Itachi said, turning to leave the cave. A huge shark humanoid emerged from the dark and trotted after him as Itachi added before he left, "I'll bring him when he's ready."

When they have been walking for a while, the shark suddenly said, "Deidara does not mean any harm. If only he knew about your--"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Itachi cut him off, turning to look at Kisame. The coldness in his eyes made even his partner flinch.

"......of course. I'm sorry."

The two continued to walk in silence.

[To Be Continued]


End file.
